


Release me from these chains

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: This time it was Mark's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for another whirlwind of an emotional roller coaster?! I'm not either. XD Let's see where the story will take us this time on the continuation of my last story, 'Your downfall became my everything'.

Little paws lightly tap along the air ducts and picking up pace as the clock is ticking. A sliver of black going undetected through the building as the enemy is underneath. “Go to your right, hyung,” Yugyeom’s voice rings in his ear and Mark darts to the right. He wouldn’t have to worry about rushing if two of his pack members weren't in current danger. “Dammit, Mark, I told you to wait!” Jaebum’s voice booms. Gunshots could be heard through the com as well as through the air ducts. Mark looking through the slit briefly to see Bam and Youngjae fighting against the enemy. Yugyeom is ducked behind a pillar as he looks at the map of the place as to where their two team members ended up at. Jaebum decks a guy hard to release some pent up frustration as Mark continues on. He’ll deal with Jaebum later for he didn’t have time to waste. He’s the only one that can get to them in time as the enemy heavily guards the room.

Jinyoung groans lightly as he starts to come to. Blinking to clear his vision, he finds himself chained and facing the wall. It takes only two seconds for him to growl at realizing why he's in this position. “Can I take this time to apologize?” A voice says directly behind him. “Shut it Jackson.” Jackson huffs, yanking a little on the chains that they’re apparently connected for Jackson is facing the opposite wall. “I really didn’t mean to get us into this mess,” Jackson continues despite Jinyoung’s warning. “You were supposed to be paying attention to the target!” Jackson whines, “But I got distracted.” Jinyoung searches the room. It’s fully sealed shut with no way in or out except for a door. They can hear heavy gunfire where their pack is no doubt trying to get to them. “Distracted? You never get distracted during a mission,” Jinyoung spits out before noticing water is beginning to fill from the bottom. Upon further inspection their chairs are on top of a grating. Well this is great. This room is made to fill up with water. Jinyoung really wants to ask the enemy why they would have a room like this but he might not make it out of here to find out. “It’s not my fault someone had to go and show off!” Jinyoung is about to continue the argument when Jackson’s sentence clicks. “Um excuse me?” It’s Jackson’s turn to growl, “You heard me! You were jealous of that woman touching me that you left your position and came to me!” Jinyoung scoffs, “Jealous? You’re out of your mind!” Jackson chuckles lightly as he knows Jinyoung is blushing even without looking at him. “You looked divine in your outfit by the way. Ten out of ten, would eat that ass any day.” Jinyoung’s anger deflates, the water up to their knees, “Really?” He’s happy to know Jackson didn’t care for that woman who practically threw herself on him. “So that kiss-” Jackson interrupts to ease Jinyoung, “Was looking at you that I didn’t notice her make a move.” Jinyoung laughs, leaning his head back to Jackson’s shoulder, “Jaebum’s gonna kill me when he finds out that’s how we got into this mess.” Jackson joins in on his laughter, "I'm pretty sure he saw the whole thing." Silence follows for a brief moment before they end up hearing a noise above in the air vent. The next second, Jinyoung has a lap full of Mark who shifted back. He gives Jinyoung a big smile, his two little canines peeking out, “Took you long enough,” Jackson teases as Jinyoung gives a smile back. “Sorry, had to make sure Jaebum was distracted first.” Jaebum’s reply was instant in his earpiece but Mark gets to work. The water is to their thighs and steadily rising. “Ugh, why does it have to be chained through the grating?!” Mark pouts. Another sound is heard, the three looking up to see two small openings on the side that are now pouring more water into the room. “Oh, this is bad,” Jackson states the obvious. The water is now to their chests. “You guys can hold your breath, right?” Mark asks and Jinyoung curses as Mark goes underwater. “Not that I’m worried or anything, but I do want you to know that I love you,” Jackson says. Jinyoung finds himself smiling softly, “I love you too, you dumb wolf.” He can tell Jackson has a bright grin on his before they both hold their breath as the water goes over their heads.

Mark is good at holding his breath but good god this lock is giving him hell. It’s underneath the grate and at a weird angle. Mark can barely get his hand through but manages to get a key that can unlock anything into it. He almost celebrates when he hears the click only to find the lock had a fucking code on it as well. This wasn’t good. They didn’t have time to figure out the code and the chains were specially made for hybrids so they couldn’t break it. He’d have to break the grating. Sliding a hand into his vest, he pulls out a small detonator. With the water, it should level the blast but be enough to break part of the grating. Not wanting to waste more time, he gets to it, moving back some before detonating it. The water moves slightly from the blast, creating ripples and part of the grating breaks where the hinges are. Planting his feet on the ground, he grabs the grating and pulls as hard as he can and the grating gives after a few tugs. Mark fights against the strong urge to breathe as he focuses on loosening the chains around the chairs. He gets Jackson’s loose first and he helps loosen Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung is struggling but Jackson pulls Jinyoung close and helps him up to the top of the water. Both gasp in air, the water not rising anymore. They both smile at the other, grabbing the other and kissing each other senseless before the need to breathe again hits them. “He did it! Yien…” Jackson’s excitement dies as he notices Mark isn’t up with them. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide in fear at the same realization and they quickly duck down and see Mark is still down by the grating while something is trying to pull him down. Claws dig into Mark’s leg, blood coloring the water. They start to go after when suddenly there’s another loud noise. Looking to their right, they see the door loosen and then it all happens fast. The water and the pressure push the door the rest of the way open and the two are pulled in with the fast flow of water. They cling to one another as the water flows out of the door and over them before slowly diminishing in size as the room they’re in now is much bigger. “Thank god that worked!” Youngjae states as he takes in Jinyoung and Jackson. They splutter out water, both trying to get up but are tangled in the chains, “Mark! Get Mark!” they both shout but Jaebum is already rushing past and into the room to see Mark get yanked down into the grating. He doesn’t hesitate and jumps in after him.The flow of water propels him forward. Adjusting to it, he sees Mark struggling with the creature. Jaebum manages to grab the creature’s tail before it can take off further. The creature screeches, trying to flick Jaebum off but can’t in the small water passage. Mark uses that chance to kick the creature in the face, and it lets go. Jaebum pulls Mark close to him, seeing Mark has to take a breath. He cups Mark’s face and crashes his lips to his. Mark grips his biceps, feeling air fill up his lungs before he holds it in as Jaebum pulls back. He worries for Jaebum as that means he has less air now. The small water passage ends and they’re in a huge room that’s dark and colder. A loud screech and they see the creature heading toward them fast. With closer inspection, they can tell it’s the lady that was Jackson’s target and she was in fact a siren. She shows her true colors, claws at the ready with many fish teeth that want to tear into your flesh. They’re shoved apart, the siren going after Jaebum now. Mark pulls out his knife, stabbing her in the back and she screams out in pain. Mark has to cover his ears from the loudness of it. Jaebum grips the siren by her throat, her eyes going wide in fear as she takes in Jaebum partially shifted now. Mark’s eyes open as the screeching stopped and finds there’s black scales appearing on parts of Jaebum’s arms and neck. His eyes are golden and his claws dig in deep. Blue blood comes forth from the siren as she coughs and gags. Mark watches astonished as Jaebum lets our air bubbles just to breath in more air. His other side is out and in the next second, the siren’s head is ripped off, her body going limp soon after. Jaebum locks onto Mark, his eyes of a killer but his arms pulled him close with such gentleness. They needed to get out of here. Mark can’t see that clearly but Jaebum could as he lead them toward another grating. Jaebum takes hold of two opposite metal poles and starts to pull. His muscles bulge, the metal bending at Jaebum’s will before an opening was created. He helps Mark through first before himself and the two are quick to swim up. Mark gasps in air when he breaches the surface, the other side already opened as he’s being pulled out of the water. “Are you ok?” Jackson asks as he keeps Mark close. Jinyoung goes to help Jaebum out of the water when he notices Jaebum’s eyes. “Shit,” he backs up and lets Jaebum get out himself. “Jackson, move,” he warns as Jaebum is stalking closer. Jackson lifts his head and freezes. Jaebum growls and is ready to attack when suddenly Jaebum’s eyes roll back into his head and he drops to the ground. Bam stands behind him, fangs protruding liquid. “Problem solved!” The pack all look at Bam with shocked expressions. “What? I acted instinctively. Besides, I just made him take a nap for a while.” Yugyeom lets out a sigh of relief as Jackson slumps against Mark, “That was close.” Mark ends up giggling and the pack all smile, “Tell me about it.” Youngjae helps Jinyoung with Jaebum, “How bout we go home, yeah?” Home sounded really good right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh my anxiety is telling me this is stupid but I'm going to push forward in hopes its just my mind playing tricks on me. Let me know if I should keep going or scratch and start anew.

Things didn’t go well at all. They managed to reach back to BTS headquarters when Jaebum woke up again. They expected him to be like he would normally after being knocked out, but they were all in for a surprise when he started to attack. He had grabbed a hold of Youngjae first before the others could do anything. By then things got way out of control that Jhope and Jimin had to get involved and well...it’s not looking good at all… “You guys are all stiff as a board, why is that?” Namjoon’s voice comes out in an authoritative tone. He walks around the long table to the front as he looks at Got7 sitting in one of the meeting rooms. It’s only five of them as Mark and Jaebum aren’t there. Bam swallows hard as Namjoon is radiating anger and Yugyeom ends up jumping when Namjoon slams the file down onto the table. “Care to explain just what happened?” Jinyoung remains quiet as Jackson runs a hand through his hair. The pack all have some wounds and bruises that aren’t from their mission. Namjoon glares at the pack, “Nothing? You guys could’ve caused major casualties. The fact that Jaebum isn’t here explains more than enough that maybe you guys aren’t ready.” Youngjae frowns, “What do you mean? We’ve been working alongside you for a year now, surely you’ve seen how we are.” Namjoon runs a hand through his slicked back hair, “Do you not get it? You may have the strength and talent but you guys are missing a very vital part. Each other.” Jinyoung glares back, not liking this accusation, “We do have each other. We’re a pack.” Namjoon loosens his tie a bit before leaning forward, “Tell me, what do you know about Jaebum’s dragon?” It gets quiet in the room, the pack looking to Jinyoung, but when Jinyoung doesn’t speak, Namjoon knows he made his point. “Exactly. It’s uncontrollable isn’t it? We’ve seen first hand only thirty minutes ago. Don’t think you can hide from me for the fact that Bam had to knock Jaebum out with his venom prior to coming back to my corporation. It’s obviously a clear sign to anyone.” Jinyoung has to look away from Namjoon. He wrings his hands together in discomfort, “A simple mission that went wrong all because Jackson didn’t pay attention to the target. A target that got all her money and power by seducing men. If you weren't letting jealousy get in the way, Bam would’ve got into that room, told you guys who she was and everything would’ve been avoided. But I’m not even that upset over that for the fact that you guys were trying to keep it a secret about Jaebum who really has no control over himself!” He’s pissed. He took these people in to his corporation and even allowed Mark to stay with them. Given he knew who Jaebum’s father was, he had no idea of the extent Jaebum was at. “He hasn’t always been this bad,” Jinyoung defends. “And when did he lose control the first time?” Jinyoung didn’t want to answer that question, “He wasn’t like this before. His Mother kept him in lock.” Namjoon sits down in the chair, his head resting against his clasped hands for a moment. The pack had no idea the extent of everything either by the look on their faces. “So after his Mother he had a hard time controlling it.” Jinyoung shakes his head, “No. He didn’t show any signs other than being more hot headed at times.” Namjoon laughs despite the situation, “You can’t keep a beast in its cage forever.” Namjoon knows Jaebum is bound right now as he tries to get back in control. “Tell me, Jinyoung, when was the first time Jaebum truly lost control and couldn’t get it back?” Jinyoung can feel Namjoon’s gaze on him. Jackson leans into him, trying to provide strength that Jinyoung takes his hand and squeezes, “When Mark ‘died’.” It was all Namjoon needed to hear. Getting up, Namjoon is already heading toward the door. “No more missions are allowed until further notice. This meeting is over.” The door is slammed shut and the pack is enveloped into silence.

Suga is propped up against the wall, keeping a close eye through the glass window into the room. “I say we should take him out now before he takes us out.” Jin scoffs, arms crossed as he looked into the highly quarantined room. Jaebum is bound to the chair, special shackles around his wrists and ankles to keep him strapped in. Even though Jaebum can’t see them through the window, Jin swears he’s looking right at him and those eyes want nothing more than to tear him apart. “It is fascinating to think this was kept locked inside for so long.” Suga fiddles with his lucky knife, “I’m surprised he hasn’t lost control much sooner.” Jin hmms as he listens before looking at the file they have on Jaebum. “There’s not much on him. What I don’t understand is why did the Mother lock away his dragon?” Suga shrugs his shoulders, “Who knows. His father was always uncontrollable wasn’t he? Maybe she knew there was nothing she could do other than try and keep it locked away so he wouldn’t go feral. Dragons are rare beings that are anything but good.” Jin tilts his head to the side for he has to agree. In his day and age, he’s seen and been through a lot so he can testify to that. But there was one thing that Jin knew about dragons that he wanted to put to the test. “Where’s Mark?” Suga frowns, “Jin-” Jin meets Suga’s gaze, “You can’t keep him locked in your room, Suga.” Suga growls, “I’m not letting him near him while he’s like that!” He points at Jaebum through the glass. “That’s not the Jaebum Mark knows.” Jin can understand Suga’s worry, “But it’s still Jaebum all the same. If my theory is correct, his dragon is detached from him. It’s why he blacks out and he loses control. It’ll make you think it has a mind of its own but it’s still him, but feral. His panther and dragon don’t know how to mix together from his Mother keeping them separated.” Suga deflates some but it doesn’t change his mind, “And you want to send Mark in there why?” Jin’s expression softens, “Jaebum loves Mark. His panther sees Mark as his mate. Even though the dragon is detached, it can still feel everything and it appears his feelings for Mark are so strong that even the dragon seems to care for him.” Suga shakes his head, not believing this. “What proof do you have?” Jin taps his ear where he had a hidden earpiece to listen in to the meeting Namjoon was in. “From all the times Jaebum’s dragon came out. Think about it. The first time Jaebum lost control and his dragon appeared, it was when Mark supposedly died. Jaebum couldn’t handle it so his dragon was able to break out for just a little while and with all that built up emotion and the dragon’s rage of being trapped for so long, he was extremely violent.” Suga gives Jin a deadpanned look, “This isn’t helping to change my mind.” Jin clicks his tongue, “I’m not done yet. There’s probably more times Jaebum’s dragon came out but we do know that it came out again when Mark was in danger and could’ve died.” Suga still has that look on his face, “For crying out loud, Suga! It’s Mark! Mark’s the reason Jaebum’s dragon keeps coming out!” Suga is still in grumpy cat mode and crosses his arms, “Still not happening.” Jin puts his hands on his hips and ready to tell Suga he has no choice in this when he spotted something black through the door window. The door opens and Jungkook appears. Suga and Jin take in Mark curled up in Jungkook’s arms, meowing pitifully. “Hyung…” Jungkook pouts and makes his big doe eyes even bigger. “Oh no, don’t even try that, I swear to god-” Suga starts but can’t finish as Jungkook looks ready to cry, “But he’s been crying, hyung! I couldn’t leave him in there.” How is he supposed to deny him?! “Fuck, alright, alright!” Jungkook beams as Suga takes Mark from his arms. His fingers touch the collar wrapped around Mark’s neck that’s keeping him in this form. The tiny bell jingles underneath Suga’s fingertips. “Wait.” They look up at Jin, who has his hand up but he’s not looking at them. He’s looking at Jaebum, who is looking at what Suga is holding. “Interesting...I think he really can see through. Well, maybe not see, but sense us and he’s picked up on Mark.” Jin takes Mark from Suga. “Hey!” Jin holds Mark out at arms length as he proceeds to move Mark in all directions, each time, Jaebum following and even growling when Jin holds him by the scruff of his neck. “Hmm…” Suga snatches Mark back. “What the hell?! He’s not a toy! We hate when people do shit like that!” Mark clings to Suga, glad that he isn’t being taken on another roller coaster ride.” Jin realizes his mistake, “Oh, my bad. I got carried away there. Now take off the collar so we can get him in there.” Suga is still against this. “What are we going to do if this doesn’t work?” Jungkook waits till Suga is distracted before taking off the collar. Mark instantly shifts, glaring at the two. He smacks Suga’s hands away cause he’s still upset over him locking him up. “I was trying to keep you safe.” Mark points to Jaebum, “I’m safe with him. Now let me in there or I’ll let myself in.” Jungkook stands next to Mark and gives the look again. “God dammit, Jungkook, stop helping Mark!” Jungkook pouts further, “No. Omegas stick together and you tried to keep Mark from his mate. That’s wrong.” Suga flails, “I did not. You don’t even know what’s going on!” Jin uses this distraction to let Mark in, Suga noticing too late. “You little-” The door shuts and Mark is now inside the room. Suga goes silent, fully concentrating on Mark. Jin can sense Suga’s distress and puts a hand onto his shoulder, “Remain calm. I wouldn’t put Mark in danger like this if I knew it’d end up bad.” Suga is tempted to run there. “Like you know fact wise or instinct wise.” Jin watches Jaebum like a hawk, “Going by what I know. He did save Mark during the mission. If I went by my instinct, I'd be keeping everyone far away.” Suga whines, the alpha not liking this at all. “He better not lay a hand on him.” Jin remains alert and at the ready, “Don’t worry. We’ll both go in there before he does.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter with more to come.

The door shuts behind Mark and he waits. Jaebum’s looking right at him but not saying anything. Mark can feel his aura is unstable. It’s rippling with mysterious power that is almost suffocating in the enclosed space. Anger swirls in rage, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Hey Big Guy.” Jaebum senses movement behind the window and starts to growl. Mark takes a step forward, “Eyes on me.” Jaebum slowly goes back to him and Mark gives him a soft smile as he takes another step, “That’s it. It’s just you and me.” Mark can see Jaebum’s shoulders relax some. His smile grows when Jaebum whines for Mark to come closer. “Do you want me that bad?” he teases and Jaebum attempts to get up but finding he’s still shackled. It gets him heated all over again but Mark puts caution to the wind and gets to him before he can hurt himself. “It’s alright, I’m here.” Mark notices black scales along Jaebum’s collar and shoulders inside his shirt. It should be impossible but Jaebum is still able to shift slightly while in shackles. He doesn’t see any claws or fangs and his eyes are the same yet darker somehow. He needs to calm him down for this has to be painful for him to constantly be going against the shackles. “What has you all worked up? I’m fine you know. You came and saved me.” He tilts his head to the side, getting closer as he lets himself partially shift. His ears and tail come out. Jaebum makes an approving sound, nuzzling against Mark’s face when he’s in reach. Mark giggles, “This again? You did this the last time you were out with me.” Jaebum nudges Mark’s jaw and Mark tilts his head more to give Jaebum access. Jaebum gets excited, voicing it through his throat when Mark hears a loud shattering noise. An arm wraps around his waist and pulls him to straddle. Mark’s eyes going wide as he sees Jaebum broke a shackle. 

“What the-” Suga starts as Jin’s own eyes went wide. “He broke it,” Jungkook says in awe. “Only Namjoon’s been able to break through these shackles!” Jin turns to look at Namjoon who came in a moment ago. “This could be bad,” Jin says while Namjoon refuses to take his eyes off the scene before them. “You don’t think…” Another noise is heard as Jaebum snaps the other shackle. Black scales are appearing along his arms and up his neck now. Claws are caressing Mark’s body as he checks to make sure he’s ok. His long tail swishes back and forth when his hand lands on Mark’s leg where there’s a bandage underneath his attire from the siren earlier. Mark became lost in his thoughts as he grew scared. Not because of Jaebum but with how everything escalated before. Jaebum attacked anyone and anything. He watched as poor Youngjae had been slammed to the ground. Jaebum didn’t even hesitate with any of the other pack either. But why? Mark had only seen Jaebum like this back in his bedroom, that’s it. But when he thinks about it, it really has been too long since this part of him came out. It’s always been his panther. A kiss to his shoulder brings him back to the present. Jaebum is humming as he kisses along Mark’s neck, making him shiver in pleasure. His own tail flickers back and forth and a small gasp comes forth as Jaebum applies more pressure. Mark digs his claws into Jaebum’s shoulders as pleasure shoots down his spine and his cock twitches. “Jae…” His scent thickens and Jaebum pulls Mark closer. “We can’t...do this here…” he whimpers when Jaebum sucks a hickey into his neck. It lights his body on fire and he can feel himself dripping slick. Jaebum pulls back some to try and turn Mark around. Mark refuses, making Jaebum growl. “Jaebum,” Mark tries again, finding Jaebum snapping his fangs at his face as he’s pissed off. It’s in this moment that Mark realizes that wasn’t the first time he saw Jaebum’s dragon. Though it was brief, it appears his dragon had come out during the argument in that meeting room years ago. That whole time Mark had went up against the beast that day without even knowing it. Jaebum doesn’t wait, using Mark’s shock to snap through the last two restraints. Mark gasps as Jaebum moves them forward and Mark finds himself flipped over with his chest against the floor with Jaebum caging him in. He freezes when he feels fangs against the back of his neck.

“Joon!” Jin exclaims but Namjoon holds steady, keeping them from entering the room. Suga is about to lose his shit when Namjoon growls out, “Just look!” They turn back to the window, seeing Jaebum had moved last second and bit into his arm instead. “Jaebum!” Mark pushes Jaebum back, forcing him off his arm. Jaebum hisses, gripping his head. Blood is dripping to the ground as Mark tries to get close again, “Don’t!” Jaebum orders. His eyes open, flashing back and forth from normal to between his dragon and panther. “Don’t...want to...hurt you…” he grits out. “You won’t.” He gets closer despite Jaebum warning him. He’s in so much pain and Mark can’t bare to stand by and do nothing. He cups Jaebum’s face and cuts off his next scream with a kiss. Jaebum clings and Mark pulls back partly to lean their foreheads together. “Focus on me, Jae.” Jaebum cries out in pain again, “C-can’t.” Mark’s voice becomes stern, “You can. Remember what you told me back in the day? My heartbeat helps to calm you.” He takes Jaebum’s hand and leads it to his chest. Jaebum looks down to where his hand is. His eyes flash and he groans before squeezing his eyes shut. Mark notices the scales are disappearing and reappearing. It was working. He pulls Jaebum closer, pushing his face into the crook of his neck where his scent gland is strongest. Jaebum’s breath stutters as he takes in a lungful and Mark can feel his hand shaking against his chest. It’s agonizing and Mark is about in tears as Jaebum struggles but after two minutes, he’s returning back to normal before passing out in Mark’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook had just turned eighteen in this. I couldn't resist making him the baby out of everyone. >-< He's just too precious. 
> 
> WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter. I will put where it's happening and where it ends so you can just skip past if you like.

“This fucking sucks!” Bam says as he flops his body onto the couch. A second later, he makes an, ‘oof’ noise as Yugyeom lays on his back. “I mean, who does he think he is? Yes, we’re allies and he supplies us with money and shit but still...he can’t order us around like that,” Bam continues. Yugyeom presses tiny kisses to the back of Bam’s head. “I know how you feel but at the moment Jaebum…” he didn’t want to finish his sentence as the thought of Jaebum lashing out earlier comes to mind. “Is it because of me?” Youngjae’s voice comes forth as he looks at the ground before him. “All I did was hug Mark to make him feel better.” Jackson pats Youngjae’s head, “It wasn’t your fault. Jaebum can’t control himself in that form remember?” Youngjae pouts, “I know. It’s just that, he should’ve attacked Jinyoung or Yugyeom first before me. Those two were closest to him on the jet when he was knocked out.” Jinyoung sighs, “It has to do with Mark.” The pack look to him. “Yeah, I have to say, you seem to know more about Jaebum’s dragon then we do, babe,” Jackson replies. Jinyoung shakes his head. “I really don’t. His Mother locked his dragon away when he was born. I only know about it cause my mom was close to hers.” Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. Every time Jaebum’s dragon has gotten out it’s been bad. They’ve gotten lucky these times to only get out with minor wounds and bruises. Hell, if they weren't so close, Youngjae could’ve gotten seriously injured. “Did she lock his dragon away because of what’s happening now?” Yugyeom asks the question they’re all wondering. Jinyoung frowns, “I don’t know...I’m afraid to find out.” The fact that Jaebum woke up still out of control while shackled was something new that’s never happened before. It should’ve put him back in check. Jinyoung knows this since he had to work with Jaebum trying to get him off the shackles years ago after Mark supposedly died. Why now? Mark is with Jaebum now so you would think Jaebum wouldn’t have any problems. It’s even been a year. Their conversation is interrupted when the front door opens. They all perk up, not liking how they couldn’t go to Mark and Jaebum for they’ve been ordered to go back to the dorms. Their smiles fall as they take in the sight before them.

Mark’s fingers run through Jaebum’s hair as Jin checks his vitals. “I think it’s safe to assume he’s back to normal for the time being.” Jungkook peeks over the side of Jin, “You’re not hurt, right Mark?” Mark looks to the teenager, his little nose twitching. Mark gives him a smile, “I’m fine, I assure you.” Jin can see his smile didn’t reach his eyes but Jungkook can’t tell. “Jungkookie, how bout you help hyung out by bringing Jhope hyung to Suga hyung?” Jungkook looks up to Jin, “He has been grumpy today. He could use some good vibes from hyung.” Jin agrees and Jungkook waves to Mark before skipping out of the room. When the door shuts, silence fills the room. Mark looks back to Jaebum, observing him in his sleep. “Thank you.” Jin feels for Mark, knowing what he’s going through. “You know, Namjoon went through something similar back in the day.” Mark is shocked by this because he had no idea. He met Namjoon after he became an underworld leader. Jin nods, “Hard to imagine right? Just like how you struggled to exist in both worlds, he did too. Born with demonic blood in him yet he wanted to change the world instead of destroy it. He had many inner battles with himself but he was able to overcome them.” Mark always wondered how Namjoon always seemed to be in control. Hell, to be kind on top of that too? He hasn’t met another underworld leader that had a heart. “How?” Jin smiles, “It took five people and a mate.” 

Jaebum found himself waking slowly. He felt drained and weird. Almost like he’s still not himself entirely. He goes to move when he feels something on his chest. A small black ear twitches against his face and Jaebum finds himself smiling sadly as he lifts a hand to run through Mark’s fur. He curls his arm around him as he turns to his side. He finds his in his bed when he shouldn’t be. His memory is a bit hazy. He recalls when they were back in the mansion and going up against the enemy. Jinyoung and Jackson had been freed but Mark wasn’t there and he took off. Where the water was like a shock to his senses but he pushed forward. He remembers the strong fear of Mark not being able to breathe for much longer. Of the siren trying to drag him further away and then...nothing. Not until they ended up in another room and Mark was on his stomach and he almost bit him. He jerks, pushing Mark away as he can still picture it. He almost claimed him right then and there. He could hear how fast Mark’s heartbeat had been. How he had frozen in fear. “Jaebum, breathe. You need to breathe.” Hands cup his face and he finds Mark had shifted back. He’s looking at him with such worry. “But I hurt you!” Mark shakes his head, “You didn’t.” Jaebum tries to rack his brain but his memory isn’t coming to him. Moments he should know. Just like all those times when he blacked out. He never knows what he does and that scares him. “But how do I know?! Why can’t I remember?!” Jaebum is getting worked up but it’s his panther coming out this time, not his dragon. “Look at me,” Mark demands softly and Jaebum does. “I’m here. We’re back in the dorms with the pack. I’m not hurt. Jinyoung even healed my leg from the siren.” Jaebum’s eyes search Mark. From his leg up to his face as he finds himself calming down slowly. His tail is slowing in movements and his claws aren’t tearing into the sheets anymore. Jaebum can’t smell blood. Only his and Mark’s scent. Mark is safe and inside his den. But he shouldn’t. Not with him. “I almost…” his words get caught in his throat. “You didn’t hurt me Jaebum. I trust you.” Jaebum looks so scared and hurt, “But I tried to…” Mark looks confused for a second when it clicks, “Are you talking about when you tried to bite me?” Jaebum jerks at those words; squeezing his eyes shut. “You were scared. I could sense you were scared and your heart was going so fast yet I almost couldn’t stop myself-” Mark cuts Jaebum off by pulling him into his embrace. “It wasn’t you. I was scared of the others jumping in and what could happen. I admit you surprised me but that’s all. I trust you.” Jaebum shakes his head, “I don’t.” Mark can feel Jaebum’s hands shaking as he holds onto Mark. “Why? Would it have been so bad for you to bite me? Jin even said-” Mark’s cut off this time by Jaebum kissing him. Mark lets him, going at his pace until Jaebum pulls back. Opening his eyes, Mark finds Jaebum is looking at him with such a sad expression, “Can I hold you? I need to hold you…” Jaebum starts to pull back, second guessing himself. Before he can get worked up again, Mark intertwines their tails together, shifting partially to keep Jaebum’s panther from retreating. “Make love to me, Jaebum,” he whispers against Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum’s breath hitches as he’s so close to falling apart. “Not like this...no shifting...just us...please…” Jaebum gets out. Mark doesn’t hesitate and shifts back to normal. “I got you.” A stray tear falls from Jaebum’s cheek, Mark holding Jaebum close as he leads him into another kiss. It takes a minute, but Jaebum shifts back to normal and he deepens the kiss before leaning Mark back against the bed sheets.

*SEX SCENE IN PROGRESS*

It wasn’t that having sex without partially shifting didn’t happen. Mark will admit that they’ve gotten so worked up that a quickie or two may have happened in places it shouldn’t. Oh hell, who is he kidding?! It has. Just look at Jaebum! How can he resist that twenty four seven? The point is that it’s hard not to lose control with Jaebum. Jaebum makes him feel so safe and secure that he can be himself around him. Not to mention he makes him feel so good that he falls apart. But if Jaebum wants it like this, he’ll do it. He’ll do anything for him. His back suddenly arches as Jaebum bites down on his shoulder. “Fuck!” It gets drawn into a moan, nails digging into Jaebum’s sides as he struggles not to partially shift. “You can’t go for my weak spots if you don’t want me to shift-” Mark’s cut off with another moan, his body trembling as Jaebum attacks his neck. “Can’t help it,” Jaebum says as he pulls back. His own eyes are flashing back and forth from his panther. Mark groans, feeling himself getting harder at seeing Jaebum having a hard time holding back as well. “Kiss me.” Jaebum complies, their hands wandering and clothes being removed as things grow heated. Jaebum finds himself on his back with Mark straddling him. “Yien-” He cuts off with a moan of his own as Mark bites at his chest. “I’m supposed to be the one...ah, shit…” Mark giggles as he rubs his ass against Jaebum’s cock. He gives Jaebum a sexy look, biting his bottom lip as his own cock rubs against Jaebum’s stomach. “Let me instead. I wanna ride you, Bummie. Please let me ride you.” Jaebum can’t say no to that, groaning as Mark is dripping everywhere. His cock catching on the rim of Mark’s hole. Mark’s eyelashes flutter, mouth open and a pant is released. It’s torture for both as Jaebum’s cock pulses and Mark’s hole clenches. “I planned to drag this out but I can’t. I need you in me,” Mark says as he grabs a hold of Jaebum’s cock. He can hear Jaebum hiss, hands clutching his hips and helping guide him onto the thick cock. Both breaths hitch, Mark relishing in feeling Jaebum fill him up. His own cock leaks out precum down onto Jaebum’s abs. Jaebum almost cums at the sight alone of Mark on top of him. God, he’s breathtaking. Mark’s hands push against Jaebum’s chest as he lifts up slowly before plopping back down. Both moan at the pleasure shooting up both their spines. Mark sets a pace, wanting to make Jaebum fall apart. He slips up as claws come forth but he manages to hold everything back as he moves his hips back against Jaebum’s cock. “Look at you. Look so good on my cock.” Mark moans louder at Jaebum’s words. Jaebum hasn’t taken his eyes off him once and it isn’t helping that Jaebum is touching everywhere with his hands. “You’re...ah...not...helping…” Mark notices Jaebum’s smirk before hands grip back on his hips, “I should help, shouldn’t I?” A sudden thrust and Mark keens loudly as Jaebum planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up into Mark as he helped to slam Mark down onto his cock. “Fuck...again!” Mark’s shaking, Jaebum’s cock hitting deep inside him and making pleasure shoot throughout his body. “Jae...good...good...so good…” His mind is blanking that the switch isn’t noticed at first until he’s on his back and Jaebum’s thrusting into the hilt. “Jae...Jae...JAE!” Jaebum’s pounding into him, hands pushing Mark’s thighs apart as he goes even deeper. “There...right there ...gonna cum...please...please…” Jaebum groans, feeling Mark clenching down on him; his tight heat getting wetter and wetter. “Cum for me baby…wanna fill you up at the same time.” Mark moans are so loud, hands holding onto Jaebum for dear life, “Want it...give it to me...shi-feel it...feel your cock pulsing...Jaebum!” Mark’s back arches, head thrown back as he cums between them. Jaebum releasing deep inside him as he holds Mark close to him. 

END OF SEX SCENE:

A kiss to his forehead brings Mark back to as he comes down from his high. They’re both panting and a sticky mess. Another kiss is planted and Mark can’t help but smile wide. “I love you,” Jaebum says, removing stray hair from Mark’s face. Mark doesn’t say it as often as Jaebum does but they can feel each other’s love just the same. “Just remember that.” Mark stares up into those dark orbs, feeling his heart constrict as Jaebum’s voice breaks while saying those words. He bites his lip, trying to hold himself together as Jaebum falls apart before him.

His footsteps are light as he moves down the hallway. It’s late and everyone should be asleep. Mark isn’t though. Having woken up minutes ago to Jaebum clutching tightly to him. He wanted to stay and keep the darkness at bay but he knows he needs to get some answers to do that first. He needed to speak to Jinyoung. The pack had wanted answers when he had arrived back with a passed out Jaebum. They let him be though and instead helped him and Taehyung take Jaebum to his room before leaving the two be. He’d have to tell them eventually and his chest hurt at the thought of how things would go. A light from the kitchen brings him out of his thoughts. He senses two are actually awake and upon getting closer, finds it’s Jinyoung and Jackson. Stopping at the corner that enters the kitchen, he sees Jinyoung standing in the middle with Jackson hugging him from behind. “You need to stop blaming yourself,” his brother’s voice rings out. Jinyoung looks torn from everything that had gone down, “I can’t help it though. I should’ve done something about this forever ago. Not to mention, it was my fault it led to this. If I hadn’t of gotten jealous thinking you liked that woman on you, I would’ve realized what I was getting through our bond was what you were feeling toward me, not her.” Jackson kisses the back of Jinyoung’s neck, right where the mating bite was. Where Jackson claimed Jinyoung the night of when Got7 had been formed. Where they could all be together and the two had made a vow to each other. “Shh, misunderstandings can still happen and no one blames you for that. This would’ve happened to Jaebum regardless if it had been today or sometime in the future. You’re not his keeper either.” Jinyoung sighs, leaning further back into Jackson, “We’ll figure this out together though, alright? Jaebum’s made it this far and he has us.” Jinyoung finds himself smiling a little as Jackson peppers kisses along the side of his face, turning him around. “What’s with the puppy eyes?” Jackson juts his lip out more, “Wanna love you.” Jinyoung snorts, "right now?” Jackson nods, “Right now. Right here. I gotta show my baby that he’s the only one for me and I want everyone to hear it.” Jinyoung shivers at how Jackson’s tone got deeper, his eyes holding pure hunger. Jinyoung matches that hunger with his own that’s growing fast, “You better make me scream then, Jiaer.” Jackson smirks, pulling Jinyoung forward that their chests collide, “Oh, you’ll be screaming my name alright.” Jinyoung’s eyes flash before he jumps Jackson, the two kissing heatedly. Mark turns away, knowing now isn’t the time to ask Jinyoung what he wanted. Instead, he walks back toward the bedroom. It wasn’t long before Jackson is groaning and Jinyoung is indeed screaming his name. “Fuck quieter! I can’t suck Yugyeom’s dick with all your bitching!” Bam hollers before you can hear Youngjae’s loud cackling. Mark smiles into the dark as he sits back down on the bed. His eyes land on Jaebum, the smile fading as he wonders why Jaebum never claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels this story is going through. There's more to come as the story unfolds!

“Do you think it’ll work for Jaebum?” Mark was almost afraid to voice the question. He knows this is only the beginning and he’d have to be strong as Jaebum continues to struggle. He feels helpless and wants to do whatever he can for him. Jin looks to Mark’s fingers intertwined with Jaebum’s. “Honestly, I don’t know much on dragons. There’s only ever been legends about them. Just like how the supernatural came forth from the Underworld to thrive in the world we’re in now; you don’t see dragons. Where others were able to adapt and change, there’s others that are stuck in the Underworld. But dragons, they’re even rare in the Underworld though they originated there. Many had believed they weren't real until Jaebum’s father rose up the ranks.” Mark’s fingers moved subconsciously in a pattern along Jaebum’s palm. Jin seeing Mark was writing out Jaebum’s name. “Did you know them personally?” Jin shakes his head, “I’ve never met his Mother but I heard Jinyoung has. For his father, it was only briefly. Namjoon had been acquainted with him but that man had always been mysterious and closed off. Didn’t even know he had a love interest much less a son. It was a shock to us all.” Mark looked so worried and Jin wanted to help ease him but nothing is set in stone. “Perhaps, his Mother locked Jaebum’s dragon away so he could reside in this world instead of the Underworld. His father was still in reign back then so she was most likely thinking of the dangers if word had gotten out about a son.” He lays a hand onto Mark’s shoulder, “Either way, having a pack by his side is doing him good, though it doesn’t seem like it.” Mark bites his bottom lip, lost in thought for a moment. Jin waits as Mark collects himself. “I know I can calm his panther down but his dragon...am I not good enough?” Jin makes a noise, fingers lightly directing Mark to look at him. “His dragon is him yes but since it’s been locked away so long, he’s detached, Mark. Because of that, it’s like a different person at the moment but I can reassure you that you are the closest to the dragon than anyone else. With Namjoon and I…” Jin stops for a second as he wonders if it’ll be wise to mention it but seeing Mark’s pleading look he caves, “It helped tremendously when Namjoon claimed me. I could feel when he would get close to the edge and he could feel me to help calm himself. It still took a long time but he was able to get off the vials at least and work his way up from there.” Claim. Mark couldn’t believe he didn’t realize that’s what Jaebum tried to do back in that room. Hell, why hadn’t he thought more of it? Given, he never thought he’d be able to be by Jaebum’s side back then. Add on officially joining the pack and getting used to his new life as well as missions and such. Still, Jackson claimed Jinyoung. Hell, even Yugyeom claimed Bam a long time before that and they're betas. They were happy to be with their mates and wanted to form that everlasting bond. Thinking on it now, neither him or Jaebum ever talked about it. Didn’t even mention it. Was it because Mark thought subconsciously that it would eventually happen? Or was it because he was scared himself? A mating bite was forever. There were no take backs, no reversing. It bonded two souls for eternity. Mark didn’t have to think long on it for if it wasn’t Jaebum, he didn’t want it. Everything in him aches to be near Jaebum twenty four seven. His love for him could never waver as it continues to grow stronger each day. And now when it had slipped his mind, it was itching its way to the forefront of his mind. He wanted this. He wanted Jaebum to claim him. Not just to help Jaebum but to go that last step and be with the love of his life. But there’s also a thought brewing that has him feeling unsettled. Why hadn’t Jaebum talked about it? Jackson had even asked Jaebum for permission to claim Jinyoung. Whatever Jaebum had been waiting for, it’s been over a year now. Mark isn’t going anywhere. He doesn’t want to. He wants to stay with the pack. Stay by Jaebum’s side. What is the reason he hasn’t done it yet? 

Mark laid awake with Jaebum curled around him. Where he would normally be at peace and falling asleep in Jaebum’s warmth, he couldn’t. His mind is racing too much. Thinking back to his talk with Jin and then to the events that transpired after. He can’t stop thinking about the mating bite. To be claimed. His body was thrumming with that need. It was almost like a strong pulse in itself but Jaebum, he had been so terrified of almost doing it. Like he didn’t want to. Like he’d do anything to make sure it didn’t happen. Why was he so scared of being tied to him? His chest hurt even worse now. Silent tears fell as Mark was in a whirlwind of emotions. He finally fell asleep with dark thoughts surrounding him instead.

A noise escapes Mark when he feels something nudge at his jaw. He tilts his head subconsciously and begins to feel feather like kisses. A light moan comes forth, eyelashes fluttering as he’s starting to wake up. Something slithers its way into his shirt before wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against a warm solid body. Mark’s hand brushes against something smooth yet bumpy at the same time until he feels something pointy. His hand moves down, feeling multiple pointy things and is greeted with a light growl. Mark’s eyes snap open, stilling as he takes in Jaebum above him but he’s shifted into his dragon. He’s not just partially shifted though. He’s right there on the edge of fully shifting as his ears and eyes have changed on top of Jaebum having spike like scales along his spine down to his tail. Black scales litter from his neck down his arms and chest before disappearing into his sweats. Oh, this was bad. The sound of the door opening had both snapping their heads to it. “Hyung, I wanted to know if you needed any-” Yugyeom stops, going wide eyed at the sight of Jaebum. Jaebum growls loudly, baring his fangs as Mark shouts his name, “Jaebum don’t!” Jaebum doesn’t listen and moves fast. Yugyeom having no time to react as the door is ripped off the hinges. Mark races to get in between, Yugyeom about to be grabbed when Yugyeom is suddenly shoved down and Jaebum punched in the face. Bam appears, pissed off and partially shifted himself. Snake eyes glowing as he bares fangs, “Don’t touch my mate!” He hisses out at Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t like Bam going up against him but Mark is there, pushing Jaebum into the wall as he goes to attack, “Get Yugyeom and go!” Mark orders. Mark struggles to hold Jaebum back as Bam helps Yugyeom up. “Jaebum please!” Mark begs when he feels Jaebum’s tail wrap around him before flying him back into the room and onto the bed. Jaebum takes off, Bam and Yugyeom barely out of the hallway before Jaebum is right there. “Did he just teleport?”! Yugyeom freaks out. Bam is grabbed and thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard as he slumps down. “Bammie!” Yugyeom cries out, growling at Jaebum but is cut off as Jaebum looks at him ready to kill. Yugyeom slowly backs up, fear sinking into him. A loud howl is heard before Yugyeom sees a wolf jump from the back of the couch and attack Jaebum. He’s being pulled by an invisible force, looking away from the two going at it to find Youngjae. Yugyeom’s shaking and when he notices Jinyoung is there, he can see he’s scared too. “We have to keep him from completely shifting,” Jinyoung says as Youngjae joins in the fray to back up Jackson. Jinyoung checks to make sure Yugyeom is good before taking over as Jackson gets thrown back. Mark grabs Bam at the right time before ducking to the ground and shielding him from debris as things are breaking into pieces all around them. This is the second time Mark was seeing Jaebum attacking everyone. He just can’t believe it for Jaebum cares for his pack so much. Jinyoung hits the coffee table hard, wincing as he tries to get back up. This isn’t like those other times. Jaebum’s never shifted this far before. Youngjae gasps for air as Jaebum is currently choking him, claws digging in. Jackson is quick to bite into his arm and Jaebum lets go to attack Jackson instead. Jackson yelps in pain as Jaebum’s tail waps him hard and into the wall that it dents in and Jackson is knocked out. Youngjae kicks Jaebum back with his power so he can’t do anymore harm to Jackson. “What do we do?” Yugyeom asks. Do they try to do the shackles? Jaebum is twice as powerful than last time. Bam is starting to come to, eyes going wide as Jaebum throws Jinyoung and Youngjae like they’re nothing before heading toward them. Mark can feel Bam’s hand shaking against his arm and he knows this has to stop now. “Jae!” Mark keeps Bam down while he stands up. The pack is severely wounded while Jaebum’s wounds are disappearing in the blink of an eye. The pack attempts to get up as Mark takes a step toward Jaebum. Jaebum growls but Mark glares, eye fierce, “Let’s do this.” Mark’s hand is behind his back, Bam and Yugyeom seeing the vial. The two lock eyes and nod. They watch as Mark rushes toward Jaebum, letting Jaebum catch his arm before twisting his body and kicking Jaebum straight back. Jaebum takes Mark down with him as Yugyeom shifts, running and biting Jaebum’s tail. Jaebum groans in pain. Bam appears on the other side, digging his nails into Jaebum’s arm and releasing his venom. Jaebum tries to get them off but Mark struggles to keep him held down as he breaks the seal and flips out the syringe. He manages to inject the vial into Jaebum’s neck as Bam and Yugyeom are thrown off him. Jaebum growls, flipping Mark onto his back. Jaebum’s movements are slurred as he fights it. His ears are returning back, scales disappearing slowly. The next noise isn’t a growl but a pained one. Mark finds Jaebum’s expression showing such raw pain and is that sadness? Claws reach up, touching Mark’s face before Jaebum returns completely back to normal and passes out on top of him. Mark’s harsh breathing is the only thing heard as the pack is knocked out all around him. 

“Hey…” a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Mark leans back into the touch, finding Suga there. Mark had called as he shackled Jaebum and locked him in one of the bedrooms. He then moved to Jackson who was most injured and wrapped up his wounds the best he could as he tried to keep it together. He was just helping Youngjae when the others arrived. Jin is directing orders behind them as the pack tends to Got7. Namjoon eyes the destruction that has happened before landing on Mark when he hears, “Can I speak to Jinyoung first?” His eyes are pleading as he looks up at Namjoon. Mark already knows what Namjoon was going to do. With a sigh, Namjoon nods and shares a look with Jin. Their conversation is silent before he moves toward the hallway where Jaebum is locked up.

Jinyoung jerks awake, his last thoughts of Mark going up against Jaebum alone. It’s brought to an abrupt stop when he finds Mark is sitting across from him. Mark’s propped up against a window sill. One leg straight while he leans against his other knee. His expression is full of sorrow and pain, “How are you feeling?” Mark asks before turning to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung feels like he’s been run over by a truck that reversed back slowly. “Just as painful as you’re feeling.” Mark tries to offer a smile to Jinyoung’s little joke but it falls short, “How about the others?” Jinyoung asks when he sees the others aren’t around. “The same as you. Jin healed them and they’re resting. You guys have been out for a while now. Jackson had it the worst so he’ll probably be the last to wake.” Jinyoung frowns as he looks down at his hands. The prior events so fresh in his mind. “Jinyoung.” Jinyoung finds Mark’s hand touch his own. Jinyoung laughs as it’s so stupid. He’s shaking and Mark noticed, trying to provide comfort as he intertwines their fingers and sits close. “I need to know.” Jinyoung can feel his heart beating faster, looking up to find Mark isn’t mad when he should be. “Know what?” Jinyoung plays stupid as he doesn’t want to have this conversation. He’s scared of the outcome. Scared for the pack. For his best friend. “Has he done this before?” Jinyoung swallows, unable to look at Mark anymore. “Are you really asking me that? Has he blacked out with rage before? Yes. Has he tried to kill me and the pack before? Yes. This isn’t the first and it isn’t the last. If Jaebum is truly detached from his dragon, he doesn’t see us as pack, Mark. If anything, he goes off of what he sees when he takes over and if that’s the case, we’re a huge enemy to him.” Mark doesn’t quite understand. “What do you mean?” But Jinyoung doesn’t say anything. “Jinyoungie…” Jinyoung squeezes Mark’s hand, “I’ve thought about it a lot since Namjoon sent us back to the dorms. The only times I’ve seen Jaebum’s dragon was because of you Mark. The first time, I tried to keep Jaebum from going out in search of you when you were supposed to be dead. Over and over I fought and kept him locked up till I could get back my best friend. The second time was when Jaebum realized you were alive. All because of that hoodie you left with Yugyeom. He didn’t hesitate to attack me and with the pack trying to protect and keep Jaebum from leaving, it was strike number two. And then the third time was because of us. We put you in danger by you coming to save us.” Jinyoung turns to face Mark completely, “His dragon doesn’t see us as pack and I don’t think he ever will.” Mark shakes his head, still determined, “We just have to show him! I know it’s hard because he’s more action than talk, but we can do it!” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I don’t know, Mark. His Mother locked away his dragon since birth for a reason. I may not know the full truth but I do know that Jaebum’s father was never in the picture. His father didn’t have a pack. He didn’t have family. Hell, his father rose to the top by himself where he stayed by himself. Jaebum only has stories to go off of that his Mother told him but who knows if they’re true. It could’ve just been a mother trying to give her son hope so he wouldn’t think otherwise.” Jinyoung’s expression is stern. He’s not sugarcoating anything because Mark needs to know. He agrees with Mark. This can’t continue like this. Looking down at the matching tattoos on their left wrists, Jinyoung smiles sadly, “You haven’t asked the most important question though. What happened to his Mother? The famous hunter who took down creatures just like Jaebum’s father. How did she suddenly just fall off the face of the planet? She never came back Mark. She died the same day Jaebum’s father was killed. Right before she took off, she made me promise her I’d keep her son from the Underworld.” A pitiful laughs escapes, “I never should’ve broke that promise.” The laugh turns into a hitched breath. His shoulders shake before Mark pulls him into his arms. A sob breaking the silence soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin takes in the scene of Jinyoung and Mark curled around another on the cameras before frowning himself. “Doesn’t give us anymore information really,” he sighs as he stretches and pushes back from the chair. “You did good,” Namjoon voices from his seat. BTS is gathered in their own meeting room as they discuss what went down. Jin is the one pissed this time as Suga remains quiet. Taehyung figures he might as well continue the conversation, “So what are we planning on doing with Jaebum? He’s losing control faster and from what we saw, he almost completely shifted.” There’s silence that follows. Jungkook can feel the tension rising between Jin and Namjoon. “Don’t even say it,” Jin warns when Namjoon goes to speak. Namjoon meets Jin’s angry gaze with one of his own. “You do know it’s not just him I have to think about right? We all still consider Mark one of us and I care for him just like the rest but I have to take in account of everybody here. You, the pack, Got7, everyone. I have those sworn loyalty to me as well.” Jin huffs though he knows Namjoon has a point, “I don’t think locking him up is going to solve it though. That’s what’s been the problem! We saw that the vial I gave Mark earlier worked. We should go that route until we can figure this out.” Jhope leans forward onto his hands, “It did work and we know it worked for you, Joonie.” Namjoon sighs, feeling the anger and frustration leaving him. “You implying we give it a shot?” Jhope nods, “All in agreement?” Everyone raised their hands. “We didn’t give up on you did we?” Suga retorts. For someone who was against this whole thing earlier, he’s turning around after seeing the aftermath. How Got7 fought so hard to get Jaebum under control. It was just like back then with Namjoon. And seeing Mark look so crushed… “Fine. We’ll see how the vials do but I have a feeling that things are only going to get worse from here.” Namjoon looks wary, the pack not knowing what went down when he went to the room Jaebum was locked in. “Well now that we got that out of the way,” Taehyung starts, “Jimin picked up on some information about Red Dragon.” The tension in the room suddenly thickens. Jin reaches over to squeeze Namjoon’s knee as Namjoon’s eyes flash, “Go on…”

“I want him to claim me.” Jinyoung goes wide eyed as Mark just says this out of nowhere. Jinyoung had cried everything out and they had been lying there curled up together when Mark finally filled the silence. Jinyoung moves back some to take a look at Mark, who had been deep in thought and their eyes slowly meet. “I think it would help Jaebum.” Jinyoung is the one to take Mark’s hand in his now, “The mating bite is a huge step.” Mark nods, “Though I hadn’t thought about it until all of this started happening, I know I wouldn’t want to bond with anyone else. Hell, if I never had met Jaebum, who knows where I would be right now. I never would’ve reconciled with Jackson. I never would’ve met you guys either.” Mark can’t fathom the thought of not being with the pack. Jinyoung pulls Mark closer, having him rest his head against his chest. “The thought of never meeting Jackson...I would’ve been single for probably forever. My sass and personality is a lot to handle.” Mark giggles as Jinyoung chuckles a bit. “Your flirting is just different, Jinyoungie. But I’m glad that my brother found you. I never did get to thank you for that.” Jinyoung huffs but he’s smiling against Mark’s hair. “Now this is just precious.” Mark and Jinyoung look up toward the door to find Youngjae standing there with his phone in his hand. “Did you just snap a picture of us?” Jinyoung asks, getting defensive. Youngjae only beams sunshine in return, “Like I’d miss that chance. Now the whole group will know! If my guess is correct Jackson will-” There’s a loud noise heard from down the hallway followed by several nurses yelling before Youngjae is shoved to the side and Jackson appears. “How dare you two decide to cuddle without me!” Jinyoung holds up his hand, “Jackson don’t you even think about-” It’s too late as Jackson takes a running start. The two cling to the other as Jackson jumps on top of them in his shifted form. Reddish brown fur engulfing them before Jackson readjusts himself. Panting happily away with his tongue out as he lays across both of them. “Jiaer!” Mark pouts as he’s squished between them. “My turn!” Youngjae says as he ignores both Jinyoung and Mark’s pleas. Youngjae clings to the back of the two. “Us too!” Jinyoung and Mark see Yugyeom and Bam at the door now. “Oh god, help me,” Jinyoung whines as Yugyeom shifts and Bam clings to the front. It’s cramped on the small bed but Mark feels warm. The ache in his chest is lessened and he finds himself giggling at the chaos surrounding him. Jinyoung softly pets Jackson as Mark lets Yugyeom rest his head in his lap. Bam is sprawled across Yugyeom and talking nonstop about the picture Youngjae sent. Youngjae rests his head between Jinyoung and Mark as he agrees with Bam. All of them receiving and providing comfort for the other. It’s not that they’re ignoring the situation, it’s just that they know what’s happening is huge and it hurts. They don’t have their leader. They don’t have one of their pack members but they’re trying to hold it together because Jaebum needs them. So for the moment, they’ll goof off and laugh before they face reality.

Namjoon didn’t like what he saw. When Suga had alerted him of Mark’s call, they all rushed over. He wished Mark would’ve alerted them sooner but he knew why he hadn’t. Just looking at the destruction and the pack, Mark knew things would’ve been worse. It was typical of Mark to try and take everything on himself to protect others. Seeing Mark so shaken and crushed at realizing the extent of Jaebum’s condition hurt him. Mark was pack even if not officially. He was family regardless but this scene was all too familiar. It also reminded him of Jin. Of everything in life, one does not want to have to go up against a loved one, especially a mate. And that look Mark gave him. Mark knew what Namjoon wanted to do, his eyes pleading for more time. It’s like he’s been thrown back to the past, nodding to Mark before he let his feet take him toward the hallway where he knows Jaebum is locked up at. He wants to give Mark more time. He wants to say everything will work out but he can’t. Cause Namjoon has been there. He understands Jaebum more than anyone at fighting against their own ‘demons’. Swiftly, letting the door close behind, he takes in Jaebum sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his shackled hands as his shoulders shake with the silent pain seeping out. Jaebum doesn’t need to be told to know what happened. It’s clear to see it on him. The dried blood all over his body. What’s caked under his fingernails that he knows isn’t his. He can sense his pack members unconscious and Mark in distress. He’s the leader and yet instead of helping them, he became the reason of their pain and sorrow. “Why?” Jaebum’s voice cuts out, head raising and Namjoon can see himself from back then. “Why can’t I stop hurting the ones I love?” Namjoon doesn’t say anything and Jaebum lets his head fall, knowing he didn’t come here to listen to his pity party. A hand lays on top of his shoulder a moment later when he hears the words he didn’t want to hear, “Because we were never meant to love in the first place.”

Jaebum stared up at the ceiling. This was familiar, though it’s not his old office. Plus, back then he had just found out Mark was never dead. So many things happened after that. He smiles thinking about how his pack all came together. How he got Mark back and he was complete. So many happy moments came after. His life is perfect so why did he have to ruin it? It’s not that he hated his dragon. He’ll admit, he’s scared of it. He never had to deal with it as his Mother locked it away the second he was born. He’s always been just a panther and he thought it would stay that way. His mother never mentioning about it again. She never spoke of his father’s dragon either and Jaebum never asked when he should’ve. He wanted to know more about his father. Only hearing the love stories his Mother used to tell him for bedtime stories. Were they even true? A hunter and a dragon falling in love seemed unreal. It added to his fears. What if he can’t control his dragon? What if it overtakes him and he kills his pack? And Mark...god, Mark. He has to do better. He has to get a grip on himself before it goes too far. But how? Where does he even begin? A thought pops into his mind and he growls, trying to wish it away. He won’t give in to the dragon. He won’t claim Mark no matter what. No matter how badly he wants to.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Yugyeom whispers before Bam shushes him. “Yes! Now be quiet! Jinyoung already injected him with another vial so it should be fine.” Yugyeom frowns in worry as he watches Bam undo the shackles along Jaebum’s wrists. Things didn’t go as planned when they arrived back at the dorms. The rooms weren't a mess anymore though. It was like it never happened. Still, Jaebum had moved himself to the office where he locked himself in. He didn’t speak to anyone or came out. He wouldn’t even let Mark in and that said something. They didn’t push for they knew Jaebum was taking this hard. No one blamed him and they told him that but received no answer in reply. Jackson and Jinyoung took Mark to their room to make sure he wasn’t left alone as the three of them tried to think of something. Youngjae had passed out early into the morning and they still had nothing. That was until Yugyeom came up with the idea of getting Jaebum’s panther out to play. It was all it took for Bam to take off down the hallway with Yugyeom close behind. “It’ll work. We just need Mark,” Bam reassures. Leaving the door cracked, they snuck back down the hallway to Jackson and Jinyoung’s room. It was cracked as well and upon pushing it further open, they’re already met with two pairs of eyes staring at them. They freeze at their stern gazes. Jinyoung even has his arms folded over his chest as Jackson has Mark curled up on his chest in his cat form. “Your idea is not a good one,” Jinyoung states in a harsh whisper. Both wince at the tone but Bam stands firm once more. “It’s worth a shot! We can’t just do nothing!” Jinyoung gets up, shaking his head, “No. What you’re going to do is go to bed after we put the shackles back on.” Yugyeom whines, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea.” Bam smacks Yugyeom’s shoulder, “Don’t back down because of him.” Jackson finds himself getting up as the two are getting louder in their bickering. “You guys need to keep it down before you wake the whole house!” No one notices that Mark has been awake the whole time. Neither do they notice a black tail flick past Yugyeom’s leg and out the door. Youngjae is wide awake now from all the loud chatter. He sits up groggily from the couch and stares down the hall, seeing a black cat sneak its way toward the end of the hall. Youngjae cracks a smile and waits. 

Jaebum huffed in annoyance. It took forever for him to fall asleep in the first place and now there’s such loud chaos going around. Turning, he tries to go back to sleep subconsciously when he feels something nudge his face. Eyes slowly opening he hears a small, “Mew.” Now awake, Jaebum takes in Mark looking at him cutely. Jaebum frowns for a moment cause he’s sure he locked the door and he held the way of opening it from inside. Seeing the door is now open, Jaebum huffs again but in a soft sigh as of course Youngjae created a device to be able to open it. “MEW!” Mark nudges against him again, his tail flicking him in the face. “Hey, watch it, you dork,” Jaebum says and Mark purrs as he rubbed himself against Jaebum. “You shouldn’t be here.” Jaebum swears he sees Mark roll his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Mark flicks him in the face again like, ‘what are you gonna do about it?’. Maybe it's because he’s sleep deprived. Maybe it’s because the vial makes him feel weird. Or maybe it’s just the fact that he misses his pack and Mark. Jaebum smirks, eyes flickering with energy, “You wanna play that game? I’ll play.” Mark’s tail swishes back and forth in excitement as he waps Jaebum again before taking off. Jaebum laughs playfully, “Let’s get it!” Mark makes it past the door when he hears the loud thump. He stills, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he turns and sees alpha eyes staring right at him in the dark. Mark scurries to get farther away when Jaebum leaps from out of the room and in his panther form. Bam is still arguing with Yugyeom outside the room when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Looking around Yugyeom, his eyes go wide, “Oh shit!” before he literally climbs Yugyeom. Yugyeom turns in time to see Mark go in between his legs as a giant black panther is close behind. “AHH!” The two scream, Yugyeom pushing into the room as Jaebum bounds past. Now all four peek out of the room to see Jaebum trying to catch Mark as he darted all around the living room. Youngjae was having the time of his life as he was caught in the middle. “Mark, here!” Youngjae offers and picks Mark up from underneath the couch. Jaebum tries to follow, lightly stepping on Youngjae’s back to get to Mark who is now outstretched in Youngjae’s arms over the edge. “What is this, the reenactment of the lion king?” Bam asks as he laughs. Mark looks unhappy in this position so Yugyeom comes forth, “I got you hyung!” Taking Mark, Yugyeom takes off with Jaebum jumping over the rest of Youngjae and the couch before taking off. Jackson and Jinyoung find themselves smiling as they join in and all five try to keep Mark away from Jaebum. It was like old times. Mark hops from Jinyoung’s shoulders to Jackson’s. Jaebum matches Mark’s happy chirping noises with deeper noises of his own. Time flies by before Jaebum finally catches Mark and carries him by the scruff of his neck till he reaches the couch. Mark is underneath him and Jaebum starts to groom him. “Ew,” Bam pretends to gag and Yugyeom pushes him to the ground. “It’s cute shut up!” Youngjae snaps away pictures as Jinyoung stops the two from bickering again. “Alright, we all had our fun. How bout we go to sleep yeah?” Jackson yawns loudly, nodding sleepily and about passing out against Jinyoung. Jinyoung wanted them to end on a good note before thoughts of the past events get brought up. Jaebum is out and himself for once and he plans to keep it that way for as long as possible. “I told you it was a good idea!” Yugyeom shouts as Bam and him bicker their way to their room before a heated moan is heard from Bam and the door slams close. Jackson is passed out against Jinyoung now. “I got this,” Youngjae says as Jinyoung looks to Jaebum and Mark in the corner. He nods, smiling at Mark nipping away at Jaebum’s face with his tiny fangs. He’s no doubt releasing his frustration at Jaebum from earlier. Jinyoung disappears down the hall with Jackson as Jaebum pulls Mark back by the scruff of his neck. Mark goes limp in Jaebum’s hold but then whines when Jaebum lets go. He tries to nudge Jaebum, exposing his neck to show submission. Jaebum ignores it, instead resting his head down as Youngjae starts to hum. Mark blames Jaebum’s steady heartbeat and warmth surrounding him, on top of Youngjae’s soft voice that lured him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Christ, What has the cereal done to you?” Jackson asks as he comes into the kitchen. Ruffling his reddish brown hair, he moves to the fridge. Grabbing an orange juice, he closes the door and turns to look at Mark, who is still glaring at his bowl of cereal. “Nothing,” Mark huffs and stabs his spoon into the bowl before scooping it into his mouth. Jackson’s eyebrows shoot up at Mark’s anger. He doesn’t get angry often, but once he does, it’s scary. Ask Bam, he’s had a laptop thrown at him. Youngjae can even vouch as Mark has punched the A.C. in the car cause it quit working once. Why was Mark angry you ask? That’s due to the fact that Mark had wanted Jaebum to claim him but his attempts have failed. After that night, Jaebum has stayed out of his office. It was a great step but then they go back two steps for Jaebum acts like his dragon never happened and they’re just supposed to move on from this. Jinyoung tried to bring it up and that caused a huge argument between the two and Jaebum about shifted if Jackson hadn’t hit him with another vial. So for now, the pack have agreed not to talk about it though it needs to happen. The vials aren’t a permanent solution, no matter how much they all want it to be. They just wish their leader would stop being stubborn and let them back in again. It’s also how Mark is having this problem because he can’t bring it up, he has to do it in action. So add in Mark trying everything in the book to let Jaebum know he wants this. That he’s willing and ready and just shouting, “CLAIM ME!” without using the actual words. 

Bam was the first to notice as Mark had kept touching his neck around Jaebum. Well, technically second because he noticed Yugyeom giving a weird look at Mark when he did this. He thought Mark had hurt his neck or something, “Are you ok, hyung?” Mark had been touching his neck all day and now at the dinner table, Yugyeom wanted to know if he could help. Mark flushes, not realizing anyone else had been paying attention and now everyone was looking at him in worry. “Uh-yeah. No, I’m good. Sorry.” He ducks his head down and continues to eat his food quietly as he goes beet red all the way up to his ears. Everyone still worries where Bam thinks he gets it. He waits until later where he finds out he was right as Mark touches his neck as he walks past Jaebum. Jaebum is oblivious though as his mind seems to be elsewhere. Smirking, Bam waits for the opportune moment before snatching Mark’s arm and dragging him into his room. Yugyeom had been in there but makes a noise as Bam doesn’t even hesitate to grab and shove him out; closing the door in his face before a word can be let out. “Spill.” Mark has Bam all up in his space and he’s trapped in the corner of the room with Bam blocking the exit. “Um...what?” Bam flails his arms in the air, “Don’t play dumb with me! Your neck. You kept touching it when Jaebum was around.” The dead giveaway was Mark flushing right away and Bam’s smirk returns. “I see your plan isn’t working. You need to step it up a notch and I think I can help you with that.” Mark raises and eyebrow at that, “How? And don’t you dare say to hop on his dick.” Bam laughs, pointing his painted nail at Mark, “No!” Bam’s laugh deflates into a nervous one. “Alright, ok, it is. But, the other way around. Like you make it so Jaebum will jump you and in the moment of passion he’ll do it.” Mark huffs a little in amusement as Bam grows serious. “You have nothing to lose. Now sit on the bed while I make you look fabulous!” 

“I don’t know about this.” Mark says as he checks himself out in the full length mirror. Yugyeom was finally let back in after whining constantly outside the bedroom door. “I think you look good, hyung,” he says sweetly as he eats some snacks. Mark smiles at Yugyeom and Bam flails his arms, “Good? He’s sexy! Are you really looking at him?” Yugyeom is now flailing as he stutters over his words, “I...I mean...yes…” he flushes dark red and Bam cackles, “You can say it, Yuggie. I’m not jealous of Mark anymore. In fact, I’d ten out of ten would bang and be banged by Mark.” Mark snorts as Bam does the thing with his eyebrows and Yugyeom groans, “Hyung! Why is he my mate?!” Bam mocks offense while Mark shakes his head fondly, “You love my ass and you know it!” Yugyeom sticks his tongue out in which Bam follows suite. “Do you think this will work?” Mark asks, nicely distracting the two who turn their attention back to him. “Why wouldn’t it work? He’s not going to last two seconds.” Yugyeom smirks, “I bet ten. No, a minute.” Bam gets excited, “Oh you’re on! What do I get if I win?” Yugyeom thinks for a second before his smirk grows, “We can do that blindfold thing on me you wanted to try.” Mark’s eyes go wide as they talk so freely about their sex life. Bam’s eyes get heated, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. He then snaps back to reality and grabs a hold of Mark, “We need to get things moving shall we? Surely, Jaebum’s looking for you now.” Mark is out the door before he can blink. He looks back to see Bam giving him the ‘go on’ motion as Yugyeom gives him a thumbs up with a wink. Mark nods, his confident side coming out. He’s played this part before in seducing men back in the day so he can do it now. It’s Jaebum. He knows what makes the man tick. Mark’s hair is tousled, his shirt low cut with a collar around his neck. Short and thin, long earrings decorate his ear to help the line of sight lead to the collar that has diamonds in the front. His shirt is tight and silky sheer fabric with black tight pants and heeled boots. His blue eyes pop and his plump lips are shiny with some lip gloss. A whistle is heard and Mark smirks at Youngjae who walks past, “Jaebum won’t know what hit him,” he teases before high fiving him. Mark continues on till he reaches the kitchen Jaebum is at. He’s trying to help Jinyoung cook to make up for the argument when Mark walks in. “God damn,” Jaebum growls out, his eyes flashing instantly. “Like what you see?” Mark purrs out, biting his bottom lip with a smirk. Jinyoung is trying hard to hold in his laughter at the two openly flirting. “Like? I’m afraid I’m becoming addicted,” Jaebum says back as he stalks over to Mark. His fingers come to touch the collar. “I thought you hated wearing these?” Mark’s breath hitches as one of Jaebum’s fingers slipped underneath the collar while the others tug a bit to make it tighter. “I might be convinced otherwise.” Mark’s eyelashes flutter with a silent moan coming forth as lips ghost just above the collar. “Bedroom now before I fuck you right here in front of Jinyoung,” Jaebum orders into Mark’s ear. Mark shivers, feeling his body heating up at those words. Jaebum doesn’t wait for a reply as he picks Mark up in his arms. Mark wraps himself around Jaebum and purrs at Jaebum carrying him toward their bedroom. They make many pit stops along the way in the hallway though. Jaebum practically trying to get Mark’s clothes off as Mark is moaning into each kiss. Poor Jackson tries to come out of his room to find the two humping against the wall. “My eyes!” They finally make it to the room and the door shuts before another opens and Bam shouts at Jackson, “That’s payback for fucking in the kitchen bitch!” Jackson is shocked and Bam laughs before retreating back into his room. Moving to the kitchen, Jackson finds Jinyoung smiling as he continues with preparing dinner. Jackson goes to help when they hear Yugyeom whine and Bam say, “God you look so hot in a blindfold.” Raising an eyebrow, Jackson looks to Jinyoung who just shrugs and turns on some music to drown out all the noise.

Though the sex was mind blowing, Mark came out with marks around his neck but from the collar and not a mating bite. Bam curses and Yugyeom feels bad as Mark pouts at the dinner table. The two try to think of something else but jesus. It should’ve worked. “Maybe it was the collar? It kept him from biting him properly.” Bam says back in the bedroom. They drug Mark back, claiming to play video games which they did for a bit. “It could be,” Yugyeom says, nodding with hope. Mark on the other hand sighs, “Guys, I really appreciate you trying to help but let’s face it-” Bam cuts him off by placing a finger to his lips. Mark frowns and pulls back with a look, “Why does your finger smell like strawberries?” Bam acts nonchalant as Yugyeom goes beet red in the background. “Lip gloss?” Why did he answer that in a question like he didn’t know? “Let’s focus on the point that matters right now. So our plan worked just not the end results we needed. Just means we need to fix it a bit.” Yugyeom nods again but this time in agreement with Bam. “This time without the collar. We’ll set up a movie night and you’ll cuddle with him, back to his chest. Rub your scent on him and you know…” Yugyeom uses his hand to express it. “You want me to get riled up to release my scent more?” Yugyeom flushes again. This sweet boy. Bam peppers kisses on the side of Yugyeom’s face, “Look at you. Telling him what gets you turned on.” Yugyeom puts hands over his ears, “No idea what you’re talking about! It’s an alpha thing I swear!” Mark finds himself smiling away in amusement once more. “You’re an alpha too you dork!” Bam says and Mark giggles as Yugyeom feigns innocence. “I’ll try it but after this, we’re done ok?” The two nod, getting serious. “It’ll work this time,” they say. 

“Avengers!” They shout in excitement as they crowd into the living room. Yugyeom and Bam made no room for anyone dipping out and even dragged Youngjae out of his room. Everything was perfect. The room was dark, the movie going and couples together. Yugyeom and Bam took the floor and put Youngjae between them. Jinyoung and Jackson took the couch while Jaebum and Mark took the love seat. Mark made sure to get into Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum had smiled at that, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled him closer. Mark had actually gotten distracted by the movie at first before remembering what he needed to do. He snuggled in closer, nuzzling his face against Jaebum’s neck to get more comfortable. Jaebum hums and holds Mark tighter. Mark needs to think of something to get him going and well it doesn’t take much when you have Jaebum. Thinking back to earlier and the way Jaebum’s cock filled him up so well...Mark squeezes his legs shut as he feels his own cock start to harden. Feeling Jaebum’s solid chest behind him and knowing what it looks like underneath his shirt. How there’s claw marks along his back from Jaebum pounding into him over and over again. Slick drips into his underwear as Mark moans lightly. Only Jaebum can hear it as the movie is loud. He feels Jaebum’s gaze on him as he can no doubt pick up on his scent spiking a bit. “Someone horny?” Jaebum whispers into his ear. It sends shivers down his spine as Mark instinctively tilts his head to the side. Jaebum hums in approval as he plants a kiss underneath Mark’s ear and jaw. His moaning is a little louder, slick almost soaking his underwear at the thought of what Jaebum will do to him. “God, I can smell you,” Jaebum whispers roughly. Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock getting hard against his ass and when Jaebum’s hand slides down to touch his own through his pants he keens loudly. Jaebum readjusts the blanket over them as he continues his teasing. Hands moving along Mark’s body through his clothing that it has him shaking in want. A finger tugs at his nipple and Mark’s scent spikes more with a bitten moan. The others have noticed by now surely with how loud Mark is getting and from his scent alone. Hickies and little bite marks are being littered along his neck that Mark is about to come undone right then and there. He’s at the point where he doesn’t care if he’s fucked right there on the love seat or not. “Please…” Mark whines, claws digging into Jaebum’s thighs. “You want it that bad?” Jaebum’s voice sounds wrecked. He’s just as worked up and wanting to take Mark apart. “Yes! Give it to me,” Mark moans as Jaebum sucks at the back of his neck. It’s right where the bite should be. All Jaebum has to do is bite down hard and break the skin. Jaebum ruts against him, holding Mark close and driving him further up the edge. His eyes close, mouth releasing pants and moans as the pleasure builds higher and higher. He can feel himself about to cum when suddenly Jaebum stops before pulling away. Mark whines, trying to stop Jaebum from moving. “Shh, hey, it’s ok,” Jaebum tries to calm him as Mark grows frantic. He’s turned around in Jaebum’s hold before Jaebum stands up. Mark clings, not realizing he partially shifted as well. His tail is wrapped tightly around Jaebum’s arm as Mark doesn’t want Jaebum to leave. No. He wants Jaebum to continue what he was doing. Countless little pleases were escaping him in his need. “I got you baby,” Jaebum says, soothing Mark with kisses to the side of his head and forehead. Mark whines again, burying his head into Jaebum’s neck as he’s carried back to the bedroom where Jaebum takes Mark apart again and again.

That brings up to where we are now. In the kitchen eating cereal as nothing Mark has thought of or tried seems to work. Is Jaebum that oblivious? Does he not have the urge? Does he not think of being bonded to Mark like that? Pain wells up in his chest and his anger deflates. Alphas tend to lose their shit and want to claim omegas in thrones of heat. Hell, even out of sex. An alpha can just smell an omega and want to claim. It’s why Mark had always worn an invisible collar. It'll react the moment someone tries to give the bite. Given, he’s had it off since that mission though. He actually had forgotten to put it back after the mission because of Jaebum losing control but he hasn’t put it back on purposely since Jaebum tried to bite him. He wanted Jaebum to bite him. What other reason could there be? “Morning babe,” Jackson says as Jinyoung comes in. Jackson hands over coffee to Jinyoung who kisses him in thanks. Jackson hums in happiness, eyes bright as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung. The two just rest against the counter as Jinyoung sips his coffee. Jinyoung is basking in Jackson’s love as he peppers kisses on the back of Jinyoung’s neck where the mating bite is. It tugs at Mark’s heartstrings as he wants that. Why can’t he have that? Getting up abruptly, it startles the two as they look at Mark with concern. “What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asks but Mark just excuses himself and leaves the kitchen. “I tried talking to him earlier but he was glaring at his cereal bowl,” Jackson voices with worry. The two wondered what was wrong but wanted to give Mark a moment to calm down. Mark tries to go to the bathroom but finds they’re both occupied so he goes to Yugyeom and Bam’s room. He only wanted the mirror anyway. Youngjae happens to walk by, sensing a distressed Mark but before he opens his mouth, he stops himself. Peeking into the room, he sees Mark stand in front of the mirror with a broken expression as he touches the back of his neck. There’s bite marks there from Jaebum’s doing last night but it’s not permanent. They’ll fade and flawless skin will be left like nothing ever happened. And it hurts. It hurts so bad.

Mark can’t take it anymore. Days went by. The pack are able to go on solo missions and some partner missions but Jaebum isn’t allowed out the base at all. It’s understandable and Jaebum doesn’t get upset over it. At least in front of others. The vials are working but only because he’s not doing much. No one tries to upset him or make him angry. They try to keep him level but they want to bring up the topic so bad. They want to help him and they know he’s waiting till they’re not around to explode. He’ll end up in his office that he had Youngjae construct to where he can’t leave if he loses control. It’s clear to see he has when you glance into the office and it’s just destruction that Jaebum hasn’t bothered to fix for more chaos will come through. This just pretending shit is grating on Mark’s nerves. They need their leader back. Mark can see the pack is at a loss on what to do. Jinyoung looks ready to murder Jaebum and Mark, Mark doesn’t like how Jaebum went right back to being distant. Were those few moments just an illusion? There’s no way all of them formed the same one. Something had to of happened for him to act this way but he won’t open up or let him in. So forgive Mark as everything had just built up into a fight of rage and he just snaps.

He pretends he’s going on a mission as the rest are off to duties of their own. One thing Mark is good at is being sneaky. He’s good at blending into the background and almost becoming invisible. He slows his heart rate, focusing on the bedroom door as he waits. On cue, Jaebum comes out and heads toward the office. Mark gets there right as Jaebum goes in, surprising him as he pushes Jaebum in further. “Tell me why.” Jaebum looks at a pissed off Mark. “Tell you what?” He knows Mark is upset and honestly he expected him or Jinyoung to come at him. Still, he could feel that itch beneath his skin. He could feel his dragon trying to reach the surface. “Are you serious right now?” Mark gets right up in Jaebum’s face, eyes fierce, “I’m talking about this closing off shit. What happened that made you do this? Just a few days ago, you were acting like your old self, or at least pretending to. What is it? You can’t control yourself again? Oh, but wait you wouldn’t want to talk about that would you? That problem that must not be named.” Jaebum growls, fangs appearing that should be sign number one as Jaebum is shackled. Mark’s too heated to focus on that as Jaebum spits venom, “You think I enjoy this? I don’t like being away from the pack. I don’t like that they’ve been going on so many solo missions or partner missions without everyone together.” Mark laughs, throwing his hands into the air. “It surely shows by you distancing yourself from us. You keep pushing the problem back and back. Everyone is scared of approaching you because you might explode again!” Jaebum’s fists close, nails growing into claws. “It’s because I don’t want to hurt you guys that I’m doing this!” Mark shakes his head, “You’re hurting us more by what you’re doing, Jaebum.” It’s like a slap in the face. “You may be our leader but we’re your pack too. That means we all rely on each other. It’s ok to be scared. It’s ok to not know what to do at times. The point is that we have one another. We get through it together. But you won’t talk about your parents. You won’t talk about your dragon. You just close up. I opened up to you. I told you about my past. I told you the truth back then, even when I could’ve sworn the outcome was going to end much differently than it did. You wanna know why I did that? Because I love you.” Mark jabs his finger at Jaebum’s chest, as he feels tears well up in his eyes. “So why can’t you tell me?” Jaebum’s expression is unreadable and he doesn’t say anything. It’s a blow to Mark’s heart but he holds firm, refusing to cry. He should stop right here. But he can’t and it just comes right on out, “I want the bite.” This seems to snap Jaebum into motion again, “Excuse me?” Mark’s hand falls to his side, looking at Jaebum with some hope left. “The bite. I want you to claim me.” Jaebum seems to be going through many emotions, “Wait. Were you trying to entice me to bite you those times?” Mark nods as Jaebum begins to pace back and forth. Mark can feel the aura in the air thickening. He can sense a strong darkness trying to come forth but he doesn’t stop. Tilting his head, he exposes his neck more, “Bite me-” Mark is suddenly pushed back against the wall hard. Fangs snap in his face as Jaebum screams, “STOP DOING THAT!” Claws are digging into his arms and he smells blood but he’s numb to the pain. Jaebum’s eyes flash dangerously before he’s shoved roughly and Jaebum backs up. “This. The bite. The bond. It’s not happening. Ever. Do you understand me?! I will never bond with you, Yien! It’s over!” Silence follows and tears blurred his vision. It’s not until the door is ripped off its hinges and Jaebum leaves the dorm that the sob comes forth. Sliding down the wall, Mark curls into himself. His own claws digging in as the pain is unbearable. He doesn’t know what hurts worse. The fact that Jaebum doesn’t want to bond with him or the fact that they just broke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that might be confused:
> 
> Jin- Alpha  
Namjoon- Alpha  
Suga-Alpha  
Jhope-Beta  
Jungkook-omega  
Taehyung-beta  
Jimin-beta
> 
> Jaebum-alpha  
Jackson-Alpha  
Jinyoung-beta  
Bam-beta  
Yugyeom-beta  
Mark-omega  
Youngjae-beta

It was Jackson who got back first. Panic had filled him when he smelt Mark’s blood. “Yien!” Jackson calls out as he rushes further into the dorm. He doesn’t get a reply at first and his heart about stops as he notices the office door is ripped off. “Yien!” Jackson calls again, entering the room to find Mark in the corner. “Shit,” he curses, sliding on his knees in front of Mark. “Let go,” he demands as he takes a hold of Mark’s hand. Claws that dug and dug down his arm. Mark’s pale as so much blood is dripping everywhere. “Yien!” Jackson yells again before taking it upon himself to use force. Mark cries out but his hand releases and claws are pulled out of his arm. His shoulders shake and Jackson can see tears hit the ground along with the blood. “Jiaer…” Mark grits out and Jackson doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark into his arms. “I got you.” He applies pressure to Mark’s arm, feeling the blood soaking into his clothing. Mark pants harshly against his shoulder, fighting to keep in control. With a pained expression Jackson takes out one of the spare vials all of the pack were given and injects it into Mark’s thigh. Mark jerks in his arms a bit, his breathing picking up as a whimper is heard before his body goes limp. Jackson catches him, holding him close. “What happened Yien?” 

“Jackson!” Jinyoung shouts as he about takes the door off entering the dorm. He got the call right as he got back to base. He about lost control himself when he heard Mark was hurt and Jaebum was gone. But when he entered the room, he wasn’t prepared for all that blood. To see Jackson trying desperately to keep pressure applied to Mark’s arm. “What-” Jackson looks at him with panic, “Jinyoung.” He moves into action, ordering Jackson on what to do as he lets his fox come toward the surface. His eyes flash as he places his hands over Jackson’s. A small green light emits from beneath his palms. Jackson feels his power go through him as it passes to Mark. “Come on, come on…” Jinyoung grits out. What feels like an eternity, they finally see Mark’s wounds are clogging up. “What happened? Why is his arm like this?” Jinyoung asks as he glances to Jackson. Jackson’s expression is unreadable at first before it falls, “He stopped himself from going feral.” Jinyoung goes wide eyed. For someone to go feral like that something really traumatic had to have happened. “And Jaebum?” Jackson shakes his head, eyes not leaving Mark. “Wasn’t here when I arrived.”

“Mark Mark Mark!” Three men were shouting as they rushed toward the dorms. They were alerted by Taehyung when they had arrived. They didn’t even wait for Taehyung to finish his sentence as only hearing, “Mark hyung is-” and took off. Yugyeom actually shifted so he got there way ahead of them. Bam sees Yugyeom had shifted back and was standing in the doorway to the living room. “Is he here? What happened?” Bam asks as he goes around Yugyeom’s body to find the others standing there. Jackson is soaked in blood from head to toe where Jinyoung’s shirt is bloodied. “It’s all Mark’s,” Youngjae says in shock. “Hyung…” Yugyeom looks like he’s about to break. “He’s ok guys. I know you can see and smell his blood. Just take a moment to calm down,” Jinyoung says. They do and Jin sighs softly, “You did a great job Jinyoung with your fast healing.” Jinyoung nods in thanks but he’s not happy at all. Jhope and Jimin are in the office while Suga closes a door behind him. “I gave him the sedative.” Bam feels Yugyeom grab a hold of his hand, “What happened?” Youngjae notices Jaebum isn’t around, “And Jaebum?” Jackson growls but Jinyoung puts a hand on top of his shoulder to help calm him. “I can’t tell you exactly what happened. All we know is that Mark stopped himself from going feral after Jaebum left,” Jinyoung answers. Jin sees Jimin and Jhope start to come back from the hallway with a shake of their head. “I wouldn’t worry about Jaebum. Namjoon is with him right now. I would focus on Mark. He’s going to need you guys more than ever right now.” Jin bows in apology before exiting and his pack following suite; leaving Got7 in the aftermath.

“Was it wise to lie?” Jimin asks Jin as they make their way through the base. Jin stays alert, feeling Namjoon moving throughout the base in the shadows. “You wanted me to tell a pack that’s falling apart that their leader is currently on the loose among the base?” Jimin knows where Jin is coming from but he feels bad. Pulling up his watch, he taps it to make the screen illuminated in front of his face. “Even with looking through security I can’t pinpoint a location. It’s like he didn’t even leave the dorm.” Suga curses as that can only mean one thing, “Just great. He can apparently reside in the shadows too.” Jhope sticks close to Suga as they keep on the lookout. “Tell Jungkook and Taehyung to finish their rounds and meet up in the intel room,” Jin orders. Jimin nods as he gets to it through his watch. “Any luck from Namjoon’s end?” Jhope questions. Jin doesn’t answer but it's all Jhope needs to hear to know that Jin is focusing on his bond with Namjoon. He’s making sure Namjoon doesn’t lose control himself and that he isn’t in danger. They get to the intel room when Jin finally speaks again, “Immense code five five.” 

Mark comes to, two days later. Eyes opening slowly are he feels the lasting effects of the drug wearing off. His mind is hazy and Mark groans because he feels like something big happened. “Hyung?” Yugyeom’s face appears beside him as they’re both laying down. “How are you feeling?” How does he feel? Nothing, he feels numb. It has to be whatever drug they gave him but why? Trying to think it makes his head throb. “Please take it easy,” Yugyeom pleads as he helps to steady Mark when he tries to sit up. “Yugyeom’s right,” Jinyoung’s voice comes through. Removing his hand from his head, Mark finds everyone is there. Youngjae is behind him with Jackson shifted at the foot of the bed. Jinyoung is behind Youngjae and Bam is behind Yugyeom. No, not everyone. Where’s Jaebum? A noise takes him from his thoughts for a moment. It’s Bam’s phone. From where he was watching YouTube videos to pass the time and keep himself from going crazy with worry. It was now playing an ad. An ad that was overly cheesy with a man and woman smiling and laughing as they cooked some advertised food in the kitchen. It was followed by a little girl skipping into the kitchen in excitement to eat. Something so light and simple. So full of love and affection and yet Mark was crying. They panic as they see tears falling out of nowhere. “Mark?” They all ask. Mark’s bottom lip trembles, his face scrunching up in pain as it all hits him at once. The prior events. The whole reason they drugged him. The pain in his chest engulfs him and washes away the numb feeling. “I can’t have that,” he voice breaks and in this moment the pack make the connection. The bite. Mark looks up to Jackson, “Father was right. I’m only good for a fuck.” 

Sitting on the edge of the rooftop, Mark looks out at the people down below. Humans and the supernatural all around. All trying to survive in a world that could tear them apart any second. A ping from his phone makes him look away for a moment. He smiles softly at seeing it’s another text, followed by a call from a different member. The pack truly cares for him and they’re probably going frantic with his sudden disappearance. He just had to get away for awhile. It was suffocating him in those dorms. Jaebum didn’t return and it didn’t take long to realize not even BTS knew where Jaebum went. Mark had tried hard to not have another breakdown but he couldn’t help it. Just knowing he caused Jaebum to take off and knowing Jaebum didn’t want him anymore...It was a scary moment for the pack to witness. Things had been blurry but he can recall Jackson struggling with him and Jinyoung telling him it would be alright as a vial was injected into him. He’s pathetic. The pack already had to deal with Jaebum. They didn’t need to have to deal with him too. So Mark is going to go on back to back missions. It’s not healthy nor is it smart, but fuck it right? He already lost his mate. Jaebum didn’t want him but Mark can’t honestly blame him. Even though he’s an omega, he can’t produce offspring. Where male omegas are super rare because of biology fucking up here and there; Mark is infertile. Being an omega is hard enough with all the backlash and how people treat you and then you have to get smacked in the face that you can’t even do what you were made to do. His father’s words go round and round in his head. Hearing all those males tell him how he’s just like a woman. How he’s just a hole and nothing more. Was he that to Jaebum? He thought Jaebum was different because he never made him feel like that. Jaebum worshiped his body. He never called him degrading names or once compared him to a woman. Even when Mark had told him flat out that he was infertile months ago, Jaebum had just smiled and told him Mark was all he needed. A teardrop falls from Mark’s face as it plummets down below. Guess he was wrong.

Smashing the phone under his foot, Mark took off before anyone could track him. He even took off the tracker Yugyeom had on him for he didn’t need anyone following. Neon lights shined brightly before him now as the moon was high in the sky. People were all about and Mark was glad that he could blend in. He dyed his hair earlier, going to the blonde with his dark brown hair coming through on the bottom and lightly with the roots on the top of his hair. He couldn’t do contacts with his eyes hurting but it should be fine. Hood up, his heeled boots headed toward a bar right smack in the middle of the crowded area. This place was right near the Underworld and could either be heaven or hell depending on the day. Normally Mark would wear scent blockers but why bother? He didn’t even put the invisible collar back on when he should’ve. But there’s no point because Jaebum doesn’t want him...shaking his head, he enters the bar. He needs to remain focused or shit could go wrong any second. He was here to speak to a friend. He goes by the name of I.M in the Underworld but his real name is Changkyun. The bar is full of all kinds of creatures. He can feel their eyes boring into him but he ignores it as he makes his way to the bar stool. Changkyun glances his way, a little smirk forming as he whispers something into another bartenders ear before making his way over. “Well look who it is. Never thought I’d see bad luck come my way again.” Mark snorts, leaning against his hand, “If I recall, this black cat bought you plenty of good fortune.” Changkyun taps the counter top, “What brings you back here? Didn’t you give this up because of certain someone?” Mark’s expression isn’t playful anymore, “Don’t think I’m cut out for that life anymore.” Changkyun can see there’s pain in Mark’s eyes so he doesn’t push too hard, “So throwing yourself back into a dangerous mission. Probably without Namjoon’s knowledge too? You must really be hurting.” Mark hums, “Everyone has something to help with the pain.” Changkyun snorts, “By throwing yourself into danger and more pain? I knew you were weird when you told me you didn’t drink.” Mark smirks a little and Changkyun is happy Mark isn’t too far gone yet. “So you really wanna do this one?” Changkyun doesn’t doubt Mark for he trusts him with any mission he gives him. But even this one is extremely dangerous and he worries for him. Mark grew on him from just being a client and spy relationship to actual friends over the years. “You want intel right? I don’t think it’s as dangerous as you’re making it out to be.” Changkyun smacks his hands on the bar top, “Not dangerous? Yien, this is about Red Dragon. Not only is he an underworld leader, no one knows who he looks like! Not even the men that work for him. They sworn loyalty and do all this horrible shit without ever laying eyes on the man.” Mark tilts his head, running a hand through his hair as the hoodie drops. “I’ve heard of him from my father once. He took over the fallen leader’s spot.” Jaebum’s father to be exact. Mark winces. He didn’t want to think about Jaebum right now. “Exactly. To rise that fast and at such an age, he’s mighty powerful and mysterious. The fact that I’m even giving you this intel could be life threatening to you.” Changkyun slides over the napkin that Mark easily puts into his hoodie. “I’ve dealt with many things so I’m not worried. I’m just attending this location to see if I can find information on where Red Dragon resides. It’s not like I’m going to come face to face with the man.” Changkyun worries his bottom lip, “Just don’t be reckless. I know you like to drown yourself in these types of missions so you don’t have to face reality. You really need a new coping habit.” Mark nods in thanks to Changkyun, “I actually have a nasty coping habit but I didn’t think I’d ever use it again. I just might though.” Changkyun’s eyebrows raised as he knows what that other habit is and for him to do that could only mean one thing. “Yien…” Mark holds his hand up, “I’m fine. I got everything I needed right? I’ll be going then.” Changkyun goes to speak when a male beats him to it, “Leaving so soon? Do you really not drink?” Mark eyes the male two stools down. He was of Korean descent with slicked back, black hair. He has to admit he has handsome features as well as being twice Mark’s size and taller to boot. Shit, this guy is perfect for Mark’s nasty coping habit. He can’t read anything off the man other than he’s an alpha and there’s a tattoo on his arm. He’s dressed in combat attire with a simple grey t shirt, cargo pants and boots. “No, I don’t,” Mark answers as he gets up from the stool. Dealing with people from here would be extremely dangerous even if Mark had that growing itch to forget. But the male grabs a hold of his arm, “Should I cut to the chase then?” The itch is growing stronger, Mark having an internal battle. Fingers trace along Mark’s jawline and down his neck. Mark swallows, eyes closing briefly. He doesn’t know why he’s hesitating. Jaebum left him. He doesn’t want to bond with him so why is he still thinking he will? “Let me take care of you, Yien.” The male says against his ear, before nosing down his neck. Being pulled flush against the male’s body, it’s almost like Jaebum. Almost. Because it never will be. He could pretend it is though. Pretend Jaebum spoke those words. That it’s Jaebum kissing along his neck now. That Jaebum is holding him close and fangs are against the back of his neck...Mark gasps, pushing the alpha roughly back. The alpha smirks at him, fangs still bared. Changkyun is suddenly between them, grabbing a hold of Mark and directing him out of the bar. “Are you fucking stupid?! Why aren’t you wearing your collar?!” They’re in the back alley away from others. Mark’s back is against the brick wall, body shaking as he almost fucked up. He was almost claimed. Hell, he can feel the fangs that had dipped in a little on the back of his neck. Changkyun’s anger falters as he sees how scared Mark is, how broken he is. “I love him…but he doesn’t...” Changkyun pulls Mark into his arms, “Go home, Yien. Go to your brother. You have till next week to let me know if you still want this mission.” Changkyun knows what’s happened now and he feels his chest ache for him. He really hopes Mark doesn’t do anything stupid like this again.

Changkyun got into contact with Jackson. It isn’t long before he sees Jackson running toward them. “Yien!” Jackson is beyond worried and it grows when he sees Mark is still shaking. He instantly notices two little marks on the back of his neck, eyes going wide. “Jackson calm down. He’s not claimed...though he almost was.” Jackson about loses it, “WHAT? Weren't you wearing your collar?!” Yien flinches at Jackson’s voice, causing Jackson to click his tongue at making the wrong move. He takes over for Changkyun and pulls Mark into his arms. “Hey, I’m sorry. Shit, I’m sorry,” Jackson says into Mark’s ear. He should’ve known Mark would retort to sleeping with men to forget. He had found out about it from Suga back then. It was how Mark and Suga met in the first place. When Mark couldn’t be with Jaebum, he used sleeping with men to forget the feel, touch, taste. To try and forget the love and everything Jaebum engraved in him. But he can’t. He knows he can’t but yet he still tries to numb the pain even if just for a moment. He tries to pick men that resemble Jaebum either by size or hair color. By breed or height. Because he still wants Jaebum. No matter how much time passes. He yearns for Jaebum alone.

Jackson knows that the mark on the back of his brother’s neck will heal. There won’t be any lasting effects but the fact that it almost happened. Jackson grips the wheel tighter, looking back to the road as silence fills the car. Mark is curled up against the passenger door, closed off from the world at the moment. He didn’t know how he was going to tell the others. He took off when he received the call to go to Mark. Jinyoung had been hysterical in calling him over and over that Jackson finally sent a text that he had Mark but that’s it. He felt a knot in his stomach with the thought he almost lost his brother to some stranger. Getting back to base, he goes to pick Mark up when Mark finally speaks, “I’m sorry.” It breaks Jackson’s heart to hear Mark say that so brokenly. “It’s not, Yien.” Mark hits Jackson’s chest, “But it is! I made him leave! If I just would’ve accepted the fact that he didn’t want to claim me I could’ve still be by his side. Even if he ended up finding the one he wanted to bond with...I could’ve still been there. You guys would still have a leader and I...I…” Mark grips Jackson’s shirt into his fist as his eyes flash dangerously. “Yien look at me,” Jackson lightly demands. Cupping Mark’s face, “I’m here. Your pack is here and we’re not going anywhere. So let go. We got you.” The words sink in and Mark can’t stop the tears now, “It hurts. It hurts so much, Jiaer.” He ends up screaming out as he falls apart in Jackson’s arms. He beats against Jackson’s chest and lets it all out until his throat is raw and his body goes weak. All the while, Jackson keeps him close, waiting till Mark can’t voice it anymore and he starts to whisper into his ear over and over again how much the pack love him.

Hands intertwined, Mark lets Jackson lead him inside the base. It still hurts and it would probably forever hurt. But he’s not alone. Jackson keeps Mark close, squeezing his hand to keep him from going too deep into his dark thoughts. Mark leans against him all the way up to the dorms. Opening the door, the two walk in just to be met with silence. “Um...this is weird,” Jackson says. There’s no lights on either. Jackson may not have told Jinyoung where he went or how long it would be but he told him he had Mark and they’d be back. He even received the reply that they’d be waiting for them, so where is everyone? “Jiaer…” Mark whispers before suddenly a figure is before them. The two gasp in shock as they hadn’t sensed it coming but it’s not moving fast and Jackson is thrown away from Mark, “Jiaer!” Mark’s heart beats faster, feeling the figure grab a hold of him next. Now looking to find who the creature is. “Bummie?” Mark calls out finding Jaebum is shifted like the last time when he attacked the pack. “You smell like another alpha!” he growls out, claws digging into Mark and making him wince in pain. Mark is shoved up against the wall, Jaebum breathing along his neck. The growl gets louder as he smells the alpha had scented him. “Jaebum wait-” Mark tries to get out but Jaebum becomes furious when he spotted the two fang marks that were almost a claim. He roars so loud, yanking a hold of Mark, “Mine! You’re mine!” Mark can’t get out of his hold, crying out when Jaebum forces his head to the side. Everything happens so fast that one second Mark is terrified and the next he screaming out as fangs break skin and blood hits the air. It’s like the world is turned upside down and his body jolts. His nerves come to life and he can feel the change begins. Can feel the bond intertwining to the point of no return. Right when he feels that connection with Jaebum, everything comes to a stop. He doesn’t realize he’s breathing harshly and his body is shaking. He can feel himself growing weak but Jaebum lets go. He almost falls if it wasn’t for someone catching him. “Mark,” It’s Jinyoung but Mark isn’t focused on that. He’s focused on Jaebum who was slammed on the ground. Jaebum's struggling, trying to get to him. It’s like Mark’s under water. His hearing is fuzzy. The vial is injected into Jaebum and he’s being forced into shackles by both Jackson, Namjoon and Suga. People are trying to move Mark away, his eyes still locked on Jaebum who is shifting back to normal. Their eyes meet and Jaebum has so much regret written all over him. In that moment Mark can feel their bond momentarily and how much Jaebum didn’t want to bite him. Instead of Jaebum speaking the words, Mark beats him to it, “I’m sorry.” Mark’s body gives out, his world turning black as their bond is met with nothing but silence now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's explained when it gets to the part but if you see this ' instead of " before and after the sentence it means it's being said through thought and not out loud. You'll see.

This was bad. So bad. Youngjae doesn’t even notice he already sucked his blood box dry until Bam snatches it and throws it across the room. They’re all on edge. The plan they had was successful but it had a huge cost in return. When Mark had taken off, Jin called for a meeting with them. Namjoon had managed to trace Jaebum long enough to know Jaebum was staying close by due to Mark. But since he can’t control himself or the fact that Jaebum’s never been in the shadows before, he doesn’t know what’s going on in this world. For being in the shadows makes you between the two worlds. He ended up only being able to trace Jaebum briefly because Mark suddenly took off and Jaebum is panicking. Hell, the pack was panicking until Jackson received a text and took off before the meeting was called. And when Jinyoung received the text that he had Mark and they’d be home, they agreed on a plan to get Jaebum back and set it into motion. It almost worked perfectly as Jaebum was solely focused on Mark and not his surroundings. The only problem was no one accounted for Mark running into another alpha. Jaebum had moved so fast that he ended up claiming Mark before anyone could get to him. Now, Mark was claimed and going into preheat while Jaebum is in high security lock down. When Jinyoung appears from Mark’s bedroom, they all perk up, “How is he?” They ask at the same time. Jinyoung isn’t smiling and his eyes aren’t bright either. Yugyeom whines while Bam chews on his chipped nails. Jackson is pacing back and forth and Youngjae ran out of blood boxes so he has nothing to suck his emotions away with. “He’s getting worse.” Jackson curses before a hole in the wall is formed. “Jackson,” Jinyoung warns. Jackson is teetering on his control, his eyes flashing. He can’t help it. He can hear Mark’s whines. Can sense he’s in a lot of pain and crying out for Jaebum over and over again that it's tearing him apart. It’s only been a day and now it’s getting worse? “Can’t we do something?” Bam asks. Jinyoung frowns, “Not much I’m afraid. We can all take turns cuddling but we can’t stop the urge of Mark needing Jaebum.” Youngjae had done some research of his own. Claiming bites can do a lot of things to a person. To everyone, it makes them horny right of the bat so the bond can be strengthened even more through the earlier stages because of it. For alphas, it could send them into an early rut. For omegas, it sends them into heat if they’re off suppressants and the chances of pregnancy is extremely high. It’s why it was originally called a Mating bite. It’s dangerous for omegas who go into heat if they’re not with the alpha that bit them. They can go feral, berserk or even die cause their bodies can’t handle it. They’re bonded with that alpha and only that alpha can soothe their pain and suffering. “There’s a drug out there,” Youngjae brings up. The pack turn to him. “It’s dangerous and illegal but it can make the omega think they’re with the alpha that claimed them.” Jinyoung is about to say it’s not a good idea when Bam speaks up, “We can ask Suga to do it. I’m sure he’d help Mark out again.” The two had already looked into it as well for all of them wanted to help. Silence fills the room as Yugyeom looks torn, “He’s on birth control right? He won’t even realize it’s another alpha and we can get him through this heat.” Jinyoung can’t believe he’s actually thinking about it. The drug could have some effects and not to mention when Mark comes out of his heat but right now...if they didn’t do something Mark could seriously die. His fever has spiked and his body is so hot to the touch. Trying to keep nutrients in him is hard as he’ll throw them back up or run through them faster than he can keep up. Not to mention this wasn’t good for his mind. He was torn from Jaebum the moment he was bitten and has been without him for almost twenty four hours and those hours are the most crucial. “Jackson-” Jinyoung starts as Jackson is already heading toward him. “I’m on it.” Jinyoung’s expression softens as Jackson headbutts him lightly, They both take a moment to breathe in the other’s scent to help calm themselves. “Be safe,” Jackson breathes out and opens his eyes. He stares into Jinyoung’s eyes, “Thank you.” Jackson kisses Jinyoung before Jinyoung’s hand slides down Jackson’s arm while he passes by. Jinyoung watches as Jackson shifts and bounds down the hallway. “Hyung?” Jinyoung turns to the others. “I’ll bring it up to Jin. He’s gonna want to check on Mark too. Don’t crowd Mark too much and follow the instructions I wrote down on the fridge.” The three nod, hearing Jinyoung mutter about how hard it’s going to be to keep BTS from trying to go to Mark.

Jinyoung finds Jin looking into the window of the quarantined room. Jinyoung tries not to look as his emotions are already haywire and it’ll only set him off more. “He’s getting worse isn’t he?” Jin asks as Jinyoung closes the door behind him. “My pack suggested a drug and that Suga could act as the replacement alpha.” Jin looks away from the window to him, “What a coincidence, my pack suggested the same thing to me.” Jinyoung could tell BTS cared for Mark just as much as they did. “I told them not to do anything stupid till I got back though.” Jin chuckles a little, “This is really like deja vu for I did the same thing. Had to get Jimin and Taehyung to strap Suga in their room till further notice.” Jinyoung doesn’t reply, Jin looking to see Jinyoung had finally directed his gaze to the window. Namjoon was standing there, a few feet away from Jaebum who was chained to the ground on his knees. His hands behind his back were also shackled and chained but Jaebum wasn’t shifted. He hadn’t shifted since he was brought here, nor had he said a word. His head hung in defeat, shoulders slumped. This wasn’t his leader and this wasn’t his best friend. He could feel the rage about to explode inside of him. “Let me in,” Jinyoung states, anger already seeping out. Jin remains quiet, having watched Jinyoung. It would be a bad idea to let Jinyoung in there but with the circumstances he gave caution to the wind. If anyone could snap some sense into Jaebum it would be Jinyoung. Jin’s eyes look up, meeting Namjoon’s through the glass. When Namjoon nods, Jin opens the door for Jinyoung.

Namjoon remains by the wall as Jinyoung moves past. He doesn’t pay him any mind as he’s focused solely on Jaebum. With each step, Jaebum doesn’t even lift his head and it fuels his anger. “You’re just gonna give up?” Jinyoung seethes. He gets no reply and he snaps. Growling, he punches Jaebum in the face, the blow yanking him back but the chains keep him in place. Jaebum lifts his head, eyes looking so lifeless. “What happened to you, Jaebum? The man from back then wanted to do everything in his power for Mark and yet now you’re just wallowing in misery as Mark is suffering?” Jinyoung punches him again, Jaebum wincing as it splits his lip and he spits out blood. “He’s been calling out for you when he shouldn’t! After all the shit you put him through and yet he still loves you!” Jinyoung grips the front of Jaebum’s shirt so he’s forced to look at him, “He wanted the bite, Jaebum. He wanted to stay by your side and help you through this. Through thick or thin, he’s always loved you so why are you acting like this?! You think we can’t take a few hits here and there? We’re your pack. We’ll take a thousand more if it means it’ll help you. But yet you want to be here for the rest of your life?” Jaebum doesn’t speak a word and Jinyoung holds back from really laying it into him. He’s not looking at the Jaebum he knows. He doesn’t even know who the fuck he’s looking at right now. “You wanna be like this? Fine. Just know that Suga is going to help Mark through his heat. And if not Suga, someone else will.” Jinyoung goes to turn around, his foot leading him toward the door when Jaebum reacts, “Don’t.” Jinyoung can feel the mysterious dark aura starts to fill the room as he turns back. Jaebum’s eyes hold emotion but it’s full of anger, “Oh don’t play that shit with me. You’re the one who told Mark he could go off suppressants. You’re the one who claimed Mark and brought out his heat. So if you aren’t going to help him, someone else will. That’s what you wanted right?” Jaebum shakes his head before he hisses out in pain, “NO!” The chains yanked as Jaebum struggles to keep under control. Jinyoung is amazed that even with the shackles and chains, Jaebum is trying to shift. “Don’t...you...fucking...touch him…” Jaebum grits out, fangs coming forth along with claws. His eyes flash between his panther and dragon and for a moment Jinyoung thinks he sees the two mix together. Jaebum cries out in pain, the aura growing stronger and stronger. “Mark...is...mine!” The chains shock with electricity as Jaebum is shifting. Still, Jaebum pushes through it, eyes lit with a burning fire as he growls at Jinyoung, “Take me to him now!” 

When Jackson enters the room, Mark is panting harshly on top of the bed. Claid in a tank and shorts, Mark whimpers pitifully. Claws shreds the sheets, body shaking as sweat rolls down. The room is emitting such a sweet smell that has Jackson closing the door behind him so it doesn’t escape out into the hallway. He hops up onto the bed, nuzzling against Mark’s face. He gets another whimper in return, eyes weakly opening. Jackson whines as Mark is burning up, looking so pale. His tail is barely moving and his ears are down. “Jiaer…” Jackson snuggles in close and Mark clings to his fur. “Hurts…” Mark’s eyes close and another whimper comes forth as he curled into himself. Slick drenches the sheets as little gasps escape his throat. Jackson has to watch painfully as Mark struggles and after a few moments, Mark’s body goes weak with his eyes glossed over. “Bummie,” he cries out. Jackson doesn’t know how much longer he can take of watching Mark suffer. But then the door opens and Jackson whips his head to find eyes flashing red. Mark keens, picking up on who it is instantly. He tries to lift himself up but Jaebum is fast to catch him. A happy chirp is released as Mark feels Jaebum so close. Jackson is hesitant to leave Jaebum alone with Mark but he has no choice. Jaebum’s truly the only one that can help Mark. Jinyoung’s by the door, making sure Jackson gets to him safely and the two give one last look before Jinyoung shuts the door.

It was two days later when Mark wakes up with no fever. His body aches but he’s no longer in the thrones of heat anymore. With his mind cleared, Mark knows what awaits him. He knows Jaebum claimed him, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Jaebum didn’t want to claim him but had because he lost control. His dragon had taken over and claimed him before Jaebum came back to himself. Thrown into heat, Jaebum had no choice but to help him through it. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet but the tears are falling. He can recall the events of his heat and feel from his body how Jaebum still worshiped him. Took care of him and soothed him. He doesn’t know why when Jaebum didn’t want him. Though words were said during his heat, it’s not like it could happen. He can’t have Jaebum’s kids. He can’t be the one that he needed. Biting his bottom lip, he holds the sob in. His hand lifts up but he stops himself. He shouldn’t for it’ll only torture himself more. He can hear the clock ticking in the background and he waits. He counts down to a minute before he opens his eyes. He counts to another minute before he lays his hand down next to him. And it’s the third minute that he turns to find the empty spot next to him that he knew was going to greet him in the aftermath.

With a broken heart, Mark geared up in the middle of the night. He had waited another day to fully recover and that was spent locked up in his room. It was a selfish move but he wanted to lay in the last remnants of their love. The smell of Jaebum against the sheets as he traced along his body of the marks left behind in his wake. They’d go away just like Jaebum did again. But the damage will be everlasting as it dug deep down into his heart and soul. It won’t even be from the bond he can’t feel. It’ll be from entirely Jaebum himself as Mark loves him that damn much. Fixing his vest, Mark’s fingers brush against the bite and he stills. His thoughts briefly go to what it would’ve been like if things had been different. Instead of a heavy weight, Mark would be showing it off proudly. Instead of a cold and empty room, it would be full of laughter and smiles. He leaves the walk in closet and comes face to face with Jackson. His arms are crossed, “Yien-” Yien holds up his hand, “Don’t, Jiaer.” Jackson huffs lightly, arms falling to his side, “I’m not stopping you.” Mark gives a confused look when Jackson smiles gently, “I’m going with you. I know you need this but that doesn’t mean you get to go alone.” Mark looks at Jackson with so much love before going into his arms; letting Jackson surround him with his scent and warmth, “I love you, Yien. Whatever happens, you still got me.” 

Jackson left his phone back at the dorms as the two snuck out. Jackson would catch hell for it later but Mark needed to get away. He needed to do something or he would lose it. It wasn’t running away for Mark would go back. Just not right now. Just a few days away but he’ll have Jackson by his side. Looking next to him to find Jackson bopping his head away to some music playing in his ears as they ride the bus. It’s been a day just in travel as they had to do it the old fashion way since they didn’t want BTS or the pack to figure out where they went. At least not until they’re already doing the mission at least and by then it’ll be too late. They already went over the plan. It was simple. Just get into the fancy casino and get intel on Red Dragon’s whereabouts. There’s word that he frequents this casino. Well, maybe not him exactly. It could be one of his men for all anyone knows. This could even be a dead end but either way they’re going to search thoroughly and see what they can find. Jackson whistles as the casino comes into view. It’s huge with golden lion statues outside of it. They wait till they get about a mile or two down before getting off the bus. “That’s some pretty high security for a casino,” Jackson says. Guards are all around just the entrance of this casino. “It only gets worse from the blueprints we checked over in the hotel,” Mark replies. “Tell me about it. Trying to get a ticket in is harder than snagging one for a Kpop concert.” Mark snorts, “I only managed to get one but since you came with, we’ll have to do things differently.” Jackson pouts for it means they’re gonna be separated for a bit. “Don’t give me that. Besides, you’re good at getting a crowd going. We’re in China, so I know you’ll fit right in as a rich rapper that wants to have a good time.” Jackson’s eyebrows raise, “Excuse me?” Mark just smirks, “You’ll see.” 

“I could get used to this,” Jackson says as he walks through the entrance of the casino. Jackson Wang, Chinese male rapper and ambassador of many brand deals. He has to admit, Mark had some good connections to be able to do this without the help of the pack or BTS. Wearing Fendimen attire with jewelry that cost a fortune, Jackson holds a lot of swagger in his walk for a man acting his part. He can hear Mark giggle in his hidden earpiece, “Calm down Jiaer.” Jackson smirks, nodding in greeting to many rich patrons here. It was night time and the casino was packed. Jackson worked his charm, able to switch between languages so everyone was entranced by him. Women flocked to him and men bet with him during the games. So far he hasn’t heard anything about Red Dragon. ‘You are inside by now right?’ Jackson asks telepathically. The good thing about these earpieces is that they’re specially made. Mark had snagged them before they left from Youngjae’s room. Youngjae specially made them to be able to tap into the bonds of those connected with the earpiece. It allowed them to be able to communicate without actually speaking while still picking up on the surrounding noises. ‘Look to your left.’ Jackson glances down at his hand, playing with the cards as he subtly checks to the left and finds Mark weaving through the throng of people in his cat form. ‘Nothing on your end?’ Mark huffs, ‘No. But I’m tired of listening to that couple dirty talking.’ Jackson chuckles, placing down a card to play as he sees the couple next to him giving each other the look. ‘I’ll wrap it up here and move to another table but it’s not looking like we’ll find out anything this way.’ Cheers are heard and Jackson wins the bet. ‘I’m gonna go to the lower floors and tap into their computers.’ Jackson bows before walking again. He looks up to see there’s no way for Mark to climb up to the air duct, ‘How do you plan on getting past security? We don’t have Bam here.’ Jackson hears what sounds like a ding before doors are opening. ‘Are you seriously trying the elevator?’ He hears a meow, furrowing his brows. He doesn’t know that currently Mark thought he had it when he snuck onto the elevator but before the doors could close, someone steps into it. A tall male with silver hair notices him near the buttons and Mark plays cute by flicking his tail and meowing. Not many know his type could be a hybrid so many think he’s really just a stray or house cat. “What are you doing here?” The male bends down, Mark silently panicking as he’s picked up in the male’s arms. He can see a scar by the male’s eyebrow, both of the male’s arms tatted up. ‘Do you think I can take a six foot man down with just my claws?’ Jackson finds himself excusing himself to the restrooms but steers down another hallway, ‘Um what? Mark what the hell is going on?’ The elevator comes to a stop and Mark is now being held close to this man’s chest as the male starts to get off, ‘Fourth floor,’ Mark says, blue eyes taking in his surroundings. He finds himself curling in closer as they near multiple people. ‘He’s taking me to a room. Please don’t be a drug deal.’ Jackson has to steer clear of the cameras, making it harder to get to Mark. ‘I can assure you they’re not going to be eating biscuits and drinking tea. It’s a casino with rooms underneath for illegal shit, Yien!’ Mark is thinking of an escape route when the silver haired male stops in front of a closed room. There’s two men standing outside of it, “Who are you? And why do you have a cat?” The silver haired male smirks while petting the top of Mark’s head. Mark meows because he really doesn’t want to be touched by this male. “I’m here to see Mr. Dalmer.” The two guards share a look before shaking their heads, “Mr. Dalmer isn’t expecting anyone. He’s busy with a client. Now beat it.” The silver haired male stills his hand before his eyes flash. Mark watches in awe as the two guards pass out and drop to the ground. ‘Oh fuck, this guy is a demon.’ Mark waits for the male to open the door, before he digs his claws into the male’s hand. It causes the male to release him and Mark darts off and around the corner, ‘No thank you.’ Jackson is impatiently counting the numbers as the elevator goes down. “Come on, Come on…” The fourth floor appears and Jackson fists bumps. The doors open and Jackson barely steps out before a male is thrown out of a room down the hallway in cold blood. ‘Jiaer, get a move on. We can use that guy as a distraction to get the information we’re looking for.’ Jackson sees another thrown out and their head is cut off before the alarms sound. Jackson takes that as his cue to book it down the hallway Mark went down. ‘If only Yugyeom was here. He’d be telling us just what is going on.’ Jackson slips behind a pillar as security rushes past. Meanwhile, Mark shifts back, hiding behind a corner. His vision blurs slightly and he gets dizzy for a second after shifting back. He has to catch himself against the wall as he feels weak. ‘What’s wrong?’ Jackson asks as he appears next to him. Mark shakes it off, ‘Nothing. It’s through that door.’ Jackson nods, going to the other side of the door. They both nod and go inside, finding it empty. On the security cameras they see everyone is still going like nothing is happening below when that demon is slaughtering people. “Fucked up when you think about it. What do you think that guy did to piss of the demon?” Jackson looks to Mark, “Better him and not us. At least we know it's not over tea and biscuits.” Mark slides into the chair as Jackson huffs fondly. He slips out a small USB that he puts into the computer. Jackson watches impressed as Mark hacks right into the mainframe. “Is that Yugyeom’s?” Mark smirks, “He gave me one in case I ever got into a bind.” Jackson whines, “No fair! Why didn’t I get one?” Mark gives him a look, “Really? You’re going to ask why?” Jackson huffs again, looking over Mark’s shoulder as his fingers move along the keyboard. “Anything?” They’re both looking when Jackson spots something. “There.” He points to the screen and right there they see the name Red Dragon. “He really did come here,” Mark breathes out. “But how much? And why would he come to a casino in China? He reigns parts in Korea,” Jackson doesn’t understand. Mark clicks on the name and after the screen loads, it shows Red Dragon frequented this spot for over a year now. A noise brings Jackson back to the situation at hand. “I suggest downloading everything you can and we get out of here.” Mark agrees, looking down to the bottom of the screen to see the files are halfway done. “Almost done.” Jackson moved to the door as he sensed multiple people coming. “Yien-” Mark sees the files are at seventy percent. “I know.” The door tries to open, Jackson looking on the video feed of all the men outside. “Something tipped them off.” The files are done, Mark taking out the USB when he notices something on the video feed. It’s the silver haired male by the front entrance of the casino but he’s looking directly at the camera with a smirk on his face. “What-” The door bursts open, Jackson knocking two down as they tried to open fire. Mark uses the chair for cover, darting down before kicking the chair back and knocking another down. Mark slips the USB into his vest and takes out two guns, firing before moving. Two men are shot down as Jackson handles four more in hand to hand combat. The enemy is down but not for long as they spot more are coming. Jackson pulls Mark to him, pushing him out the door as they need to leave now. Seeing multiple men coming down the hall, they go the opposite way to try and lose them. “There should be an elevator on the other end,” Mark states. Jackson spots one of the enemy and fires his own gun. They make it to a huge opening that spreads off in all directions. Mark’s trying to remember the layout when gunfire whizzes past them. They duck, rolling to behind a vase while Jackson takes the guy out by shooting him in the head. Figuring it out, Mark pulls Jackson down the right hallway. Someone surprises them, a hybrid they weren't expecting and Jackson is slammed into the wall. Mark was shoved down to the ground in the process but he flips himself backwards as the two start brawling in the hallway. Hearing footsteps, their time was limited. “Jiaer!” Mark calls out before he gets a running start, using the wall to run up and kick off of, twisting his body and kicking the guy as hard a he can right as Jackson ducks. The male goes flying hard into the wall, knocking over a vase on his way down. Gunfire whizzes past again as men shout for them to stop. They spot the elevator, Mark shooting the button to have the doors open. It dings and the two manage to make it there right as the doors were closing, Jackson hitting the button and the elevator starts to go up. The two are left panting, the sound of the elevator rising slowly up to another floor. Jackson slumps against the elevator wall as the adrenaline is coming down. “Well I wasn’t expecting that ambush,” Jackson laughs, looking over to Mark. Jackson raises an eyebrow in concern as Mark goes pale before suddenly leaning over and throwing up. Going to his side and steadying him, “What the hell? You’re telling me after all those flips and shit, that it takes you getting on the elevator to---Oh my god there’s two heartbeats!” Jackson stops mid sentence as his eyes zero in on Mark’s hand over his stomach. Mark whines at feeling dizzy but notices Jackson stopped talking. Looking up, he sees Jackson’s eyes are wide and his mouth is still open, “What?” Of course there’d be two heartbeats. They’re the only two in the elevator. “I can hear them...here,” Jackson says in awe as he places his hand over Mark’s that is still over his stomach. Mark’s eyes go wide at the realization. There’s no way. But then explain why he’s felt weak. Why he got dizzy and threw up. Why Jackson can only hear the heartbeats due to his super hearing and not him. “But I’m infertile…” Mark says, their eyes meeting at the same time. So how in the hell is he pregnant?!


	10. Chapter 10

Electricity jolts through his body, making him cry out in pain. His dragon and him have been fighting back and forth for a while now. He’s so sick of it as he just wants to go back to how things were. He wanted to be by Mark’s side and with his pack. He whines, thinking on how Mark must’ve felt when he woke up to find that he was gone again. He didn’t want to leave but he was losing control. He could feel himself wanting to harm others, so he took off and demanded Namjoon put him back in. He needed to get control of himself so he can stop hurting his pack. So he can be the leader they need him to be again. “You’re only hurting yourself by doing this alone.” Jaebum takes in air, his chest rising and falling as he recovers. “I have no choice! I don’t want to hurt them!” Jaebum grits out in return. Jaebum lifts his head, expecting Namjoon to be back by the wall when instead, he brought over a chair to sit in front of him now. “So by not telling them where you are right now is not hurting them? Do you expect to just regain control in a day? It’s been four days now.” Jaebum has to look away. He’s not proud of himself. He feels so weak and vulnerable. Jinyoung’s words come forth. He was right. He’d been running away and ignoring his problems. Trying to take it all on himself but he can’t admit that he’s a failure. That he can’t get control of himself and it makes the fear grip worse. “You know for your dragon to be so unstable, it seemed to have it’s shit together and knew what to do.” Jaebum growls, “Biting Mark wasn’t the answer.” Namjoon crosses a leg over the other as he leans back in his chair, “Was it not? Why would it have been bad? Mark wanted the bite did he not?” Jaebum’s hands twitch with each question but he doesn’t say anything. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Namjoon tries a different approach, “Biting Jin helped me remain in control longer and easier till I could do it myself. Tapping into our bond helped to keep me from hurting the pack. Your solution, though it will take some time, is right in front of you but you’re fighting so hard against it. I know you’re scared-” Jaebum cuts him off, “I’m terrified.” Namjoon sees Jaebum fidget. “I know it would help but that’s the problem. Wanting the bond is the problem. Would it really work? It may have worked for you but we’re different. I don’t know about your family but mine didn’t work out well. My mom...she suffered daily. The bite he gave her was deteriorating her body. She had to leave a lot of the time to go see him just so she wouldn’t die. Years of that. Not once did I ever see or meet my father. Not once did my father ever come to this side and that’s what I’m scared of. Why else would my Mom have sealed my dragon away? I can’t reside in this world otherwise and I don’t want to put Mark through that. I don’t want to drag him down with me so I tried to stay away. I didn’t want to force the bite on him but then he told me he wanted it. I was so goddamn happy that I almost slipped up and bit him the first time before taking off. And what was I supposed to do? Tell him about all of this? I know him. I know he’ll put me before himself. I know he’d still want to go through with it. Jinyoung was right, I got what I wanted but it hurts…” Jaebum looks so pained, head hung in defeat, “I didn’t want to hurt the pack or Mark, but I just ended up hurting him more and...then he left. I couldn’t handle it and finding he was almost claimed by another…” Jaebum is shifting without him even realizing it but Namjoon doesn’t alert him. Jin is behind looking through the window and had turned off power to the chains. “Mark speaks highly of me. Says I’m a gentleman and a big softie. He’s not wrong but that’s not all that I am. I’m selfish and full of rage. I want to keep Mark tied to me so I snapped when I thought he’d go to another. I have so many emotions built up from my past. Parts of me that aren’t nice when they reach the surface. I didn’t want to just claim Mark, I wanted to breed him. Where my panther understood he’s infertile but my dragon wanted to force it anyway. It’s still a part of me and though I pushed him away, I wasn’t going to let anyone else touch him. He’s mine,” He growls out the last part. Black scales form along parts of Jaebum’s skin but his eyes are of his panther. “Your Mother was an alpha correct? She couldn’t produce offspring either and yet she did somehow.” Jaebum looks at Namjoon of both an alpha and a killer, “Dragons produce offspring differently. The moment we claim, our mate’s body starts to form an egg inside. It’s a one time thing since you can only claim once but until offspring are produced, they’ll continue to make eggs.” Namjoon’s eyes go wide in shock at the realization of what just occurred days ago. “Mark’s heat stopped right?” Jaebum asks, twisting the conversation around to be the one with the question this time. “I forced him into carrying my child, Namjoon. Just like my father forced my Mother. A part of me feels like shit while another part of me is proud of what I’ve done. Now tell me, was it a good idea to bite him?” Namjoon goes to reply when the door opens…

To say Jinyoung is pissed off is an understatement. Having woken up to find Jackson was gone and only a note on the pillow with the words, ‘With Mark. Don’t worry. Love, Jiaer’. There was no time limit or where he was going. It’s been four days since Mark woke up and fully recovered from his heat and now three since the two left to god knows where. It didn’t help that Jaebum had taken off though he knows he went to Namjoon without asking. He had almost walked in on Jaebum and Yugyeom arguing back then. Yugyeom rarely argues like that. Sure, he’ll bicker and fuss but to actually be ready to throw down is another thing. Jinyoung understood why Yugyeom had been so angry. It hurt to watch Mark go through all of this just to have Jaebum leave again. When Jaebum shut the door, Yugyeom had cried but not for himself. No, he cried on Mark’s behalf cause he knew the pain that was waiting for him when he would wake up again. It’s why they didn’t force Mark out of his room. But for him to take off with Jackson, Jinyoung can only think of one thing and that’s a dangerous mission. “It’s burning,” Youngjae’s voice comes through. Jinyoung jolts from his thoughts, looking to find that the dinner he was cooking was in fact burning on the stove in front of him. “Shit,” Jinyoung curses as he quickly moves the pan off the heat. Groaning in frustration, he throws the pan and the food into the sink before gripping the counter. They’re falling apart and Jinyoung feels so helpless that he can’t help Mark or Jaebum. It also doesn’t help that he’s beyond worried for Jackson though he can feel through their bond that he’s ok. “They’ll be back.” Jinyoung finds Youngjae hugging him from behind. “Jackson will bring back Mark. Cause we’re a pack. We’re his home and Jackson loves you far too much to leave you alone.” Jinyoung forms a brief smile as he puts his hand over Youngjae’s clasped ones that rested on his stomach. “What about Jaebum?” Youngjae leans his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Well if I know our stubborn leader, he’s probably trying everything in his power to do this on his own so he can get back to us. All we can really do is wait.” Jinyoung lets out another sigh, “He’s no doubt blaming himself for everything. I can take the hits. I don’t care if I have to bleed to help him but what he’s doing to Mark…” Youngjae’s own claws come out momentarily as he thinks on it, “I’ve never wanted to hit Jaebum before until now,” Youngjae admits. Jinyoung huffs, “I already did twice and I still want to do more.” A loud noise is heard, making the two look from the kitchen as it came from the hallway. Two seconds later, they can hear the door flung open before running footsteps and Yugyeom is running past them toward the front door. Bam is close behind him, “You better give me a good reason for flinging me off your back while I was sleeping!” Bam is pissed and stomping his way after Yugyeom. “Um…” Youngjae starts off when they hear Yugyeom say, “Hyung!” The two both scramble toward the front. “Mark!” Bam exclaims as the two make it to the front entrance to see Jackson and Mark coming inside. Though Jackson is carrying Mark. “For crying out loud! Put me down Jiaer! I can walk just fine!” Mark pouts as he hits Jackson’s shoulders but Jackson refuses to put him down and carries him bridal style. “Is everything ok?” Youngjae asks. Jackson makes eye contact with Jinyoung, “Our room. Now,” he says it in an authoritative tone. Jinyoung’s eyebrow raises at this cause, excuse me? But he has a feeling it’s to do with Mark so he’s going to let it slide for now. “Hello?” Bam asks as their questions go ignored and they follow behind Jackson and Jinyoung. Yugyeom had gone strangely quiet, eyes not leaving Mark as Jackson sets Mark down on the bed. “Jiaer-” Jackson holds his finger up to silence Mark. “No. I’m not going to hear it. You’re getting checked.” Mark balls his fists up, “There has to be a mistake! There’s no way that I’m-” Yugyeom gasps loudly, eyes going wide as he pales, “I can hear them!” Jackson points to Yugyeom, “See?!” Mark bares fangs but Jinyoung holds both his hands up, “Alright! You two have five seconds to tell me just what is going on?!” Yugyeom about passes out but Bam catches him as Youngjae watches the scene unfold curiously. “Check him. Do an ultrasound,” Jackson says. An ultrasound? Why would he need to do…Yugyeom’s words hit him and Jinyoung goes into Mother mode, “You better not tell me you went on some dangerous mission without telling us while being pregnant!” Mark throws his hands into the air, “I’m infertile! I can’t produce offspring! Jackson knows this! Jaebum knows this! I know this!” Mark is shaking as he’s getting worked up. It’s all he could think about when Jackson told him in the elevator. He couldn’t focus on anything that Jackson had to get them out of there and back home. Pregnant. There’s just no way. No physical way no matter how much he dreamt of being able to start a family of his own with Jaebum. Yes. He’s thought of it a bunch but he knows he can’t. It’s why he told Jaebum flat out so he wouldn’t expect that out of him but Jaebum was ok with it. He seemed so ok with it that it hurt as well as reassured him. It reassured him because Jaebum still wanted to be with him back then but it hurt, for Jaebum didn’t want a family. Or at least not with him. “Hey, breathe,” Jinyoung brings him back down from his thoughts. “Just lay back and relax ok? I’ll have a look and we’ll go from there.” Mark finds himself nodding and lets Jackson help him lean back after taking off his gear. “Youngjae can you grab some things for me?” Youngjae nods and goes to get the things Jinyoung needs. Mark’s nerves are going. His emotions are haywire while his mind is ready to run wild again before a hand grips his. Yugyeom is there giving him a soft smile. He seems to be recovered from the shock, “We’re here for you,” he encourages and it truly means a lot to Mark. Bam takes his other hand in his as he snuggles in close from the other side. His free hand starts to run through Mark’s hair to help soothe him further, “Just relax.” Youngjae is back with a device and some things that they lay on the bed. “Luckily for you, we have advanced technology so you don’t need any of the cold gel. What’s going to happen though is that I’m going to place this over your stomach so we can see inside.” Jinyoung waits for Mark’s permission before he lifts up his shirt. Placing the device over it, Jinyoung moves his fingers and the device lights up. Mark can feel his heart beating in his ears. He has to close his eyes cause he can’t bear it anymore. It’s only been a few seconds but it feels like forever until he hears it, “They’re there...in eggs...but there’s two of them,” Jinyoung says in shock. “Is that bad?” Bam asks, growing worried. Jinyoung shakes his head. “Every creature is different so I’m sure this is quite normal. Though typically with cats they’re not in eggs so I can only assume Jaebum’s dragon has something to do with this. It could also explain how Mark is pregnant right now even though he’s infertile.” Mark had stopped listening the moment Jinyoung confirmed he was carrying. It was like everything else was drowned out and all he could focus on was the two eggs he saw on the device. “I’m pregnant.” His voice has everyone look to him as Mark’s hand rests over his stomach. Tears are falling but he’s beaming with such happiness. It doesn’t matter how it happened, just that it did happen. And not with just one but two of them. He can provide Jaebum with a family. He can be the mate that Jaebum needs. He just has to show him. “I’m carrying Jaebum’s children…” The pack feel tears of their own as they share in Mark’s happiness.

The figure takes another step in, Jaebum’s eyes locked on them. Namjoon gets up, passing by the figure before closing the door behind him. The chair is turned around backwards before the figure plops down into it and glares, “So what?” Jaebum hadn’t realized this person had heard everything. “Jackson-” Jackson growls, fangs bared. “You’re not your father so do something about it!” It’s like a slap to his face, eyes going wide. “For one, you’re not from the Underworld and what should it matter? Yien and I are doing just fine in this world thank you very much. Second of all, your father didn’t have a pack right? Well you do. Even if you try and push us away you’re out of luck, cause we’re not going anywhere. And thirdly,” Jackson gets right up into Jaebum’s face before a smile forms on his face, “You should really see how happy Mark is to be carrying your children.” Jaebum’s breath hitches, those words sinking in. Tears are falling and his bottom lip trembles. Jackson gets up from the chair and Jaebum sees Jackson’s hand held out, “Together, we’ll release you from these chains, Jaebum.” The sob comes forth and Jaebum breaks down in a mixture of emotions because this time, he’s going to cling to this second chance and do things right. He’s going to overcome this with his pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene at the beginning be forewarned. You can skip it but it does hold some pieces of plot and emotions if you do but it shouldn't mess anything up if you skip it.
> 
> Also the sex scene is from Mark's heat if you couldn't tell. XD

SEX SCENE:

Mark is purring as he melds himself with Jaebum’s body. His alpha is here and the pain is lessening by just having Jaebum’s presence alone. “Mark…”Jaebum growls out, eyes flashing as Mark’s scent surrounds him. With his control already all over the place, smelling how much Mark is in need is making him go crazy. Mark moans as Jaebum holds him close, burying his face into his neck. “Please,” Mark begs. He’s so worked up from being deprived of Jaebum. His body is screaming for Jaebum to touch him, to breed him. “God, I can smell you,” Jaebum groans out, instantly reacting to him. His lips move over Mark’s neck, causing Mark to shake and slick to drip out of him. “I need you...need you inside,” Mark moans get so loud. His body is super sensitive with the heat right now. If he had a clear head, he would know this shouldn’t be happening. Jaebum had left and regretted biting him. It was never meant to happen in the first place so none of this should be like it is now. But Jaebum is right here. Even if its just to help him through the heat. He didn’t abandon him completely and Mark can’t help but be selfish. If Jaebum didn’t want him at least he could take a piece of him and have it grow inside him. He’s infertile though, but his heat makes him think otherwise in this moment. Things get a little blurry but Mark soon finds himself naked with his chest down and ass up. It makes him keen as he feels Jaebum’s cock touch the back of his thigh. He’s so close to going where he needs him to be. Mark arches his back more and spreads his legs just a bit so his hole is more exposed. “Bummie please…” He doesn’t know Jaebum’s shifted partially with his dragon until he feels the smooth scales against his back. His breath is hot and voice rough against his ear, “You want my cock?” Jaebum humps against Mark’s backside, Jaebum’s cock sliding through the slick and against his own cock. Both groan and Mark’s already so close to cumming. “I want it. Want it so bad.” Jaebum’s chest rumbles in both arousal and approval. “Always so good to me. Such a perfect mate.” Mark is ready to whine when Jaebum pulls back some just to gasp harshly as Jaebum’s cock slides right in all the way to the hilt. Pleasure shoots through him and he cums right then and there with just feeling Jaebum inside of him. He can’t even catch his breath as Jaebum is steadily thrusting away. Mark expected it to be just a rough but Jaebum had surprised him during the first time he went into heat. He had been so passionate and took care of him thoroughly even when he ended up in rut himself. But this time, it would be different right? He was proved wrong once again. Loving kisses lined the back of his shoulders and neck. It was when one was placed on his mating bite that Mark cried out. He was feeling way too much than just pleasure that he was going crazy. An arm wraps around his middle putting him flush against Jaebum’s chest, “So beautiful and perfect.” Mark tries to deny it but Jaebum ends up moving back and pulling Mark with him. Mark moans in the new position as he takes Jaebum deeper. Jaebum’s on his knees while holding Mark by his inner thighs. He can feel Jaebum’s heated gaze on him as he easily lifts him up and down on his cock. Mark’s head leans back against Jaebum’s shoulder, moans getting louder and louder. He can feel Jaebum pulsing inside of him. Can feel his knot beginning to form. His tail wraps around Jaebum’s arm as the pleasure is rising and the need to take Jaebum’s knot taking over. He doesn’t want Jaebum to change his mind so he puts one hand down on the bed and the other on Jaebum’s thigh as he starts moving his hips back on Jaebum’s cock. It makes both groan louder, claws dig in deeper. He wants it so bad. Wants Jaebum to knot him, to fill him up. He’s mumbling all of this against Jaebum’s neck. “You want my knot? Want me to breed you? Fill you up and have you carry my seed?” Mark shakes, moaning Jaebum’s name as he begs, “I want it. Want you to breed me. To fill me up so deep I’ll get pregnant.” Jaebum growls, clashing his lips against Mark’s. Mark gasps in air, feeling Jaebum thrust faster. His knot is keeps catching on the rim and his cock is right there against his spot. “Shove it in. Knot me, knot me, knot me, JAE!” His voice goes high pitched as Jaebum’s knot pushes past and locks after a hard thrust. Jaebum biting over the mating bite as he releases deep inside of Mark. Mark cums hard from the blinding pleasure. He can hear Jaebum saying his name like a mantra as he continues to cum rope after rope inside. Mark encourages him as he milks Jaebum of every last drop. He’s purring at being so full and just sitting on Jaebum’s knot. He feels so safe and happy. And though his heat is dying down slowly, bit by bit, Mark is going to be selfish for as long as he can. Where he can pretend Jaebum still wants him. That he was enough to make Jaebum stay. So when Jaebum tries to pull away, Mark pulls him back in with his body. For if his love can’t keep Jaebum, maybe his body can. It’s the one thing he knows he’s good for anyway.

END SEX SCENE:

Entering the dorm, it brought many emotions to the surface. Where it held happiness and laughter, it also held sadness and sorrow. Blood, sweat and tears. It made him fearful to continue further. For the last events here weren't happy. To hurting his pack and forcing the claim on him….he hears a giggle. It snaps him from his dark thoughts and another giggle comes forth. It’s followed by other laughter and chatter. A hand on his shoulder has him look to Jackson who gave him an encouraging smile, “Come on.” He didn’t let Jaebum hesitate and gently lead him closer to the others. Jaebum’s heart beat picked up, palms sweating as the door was approaching. It was slightly ajar and he could hear the moment the laughter stopped. Things go silent and Jaebum can feel himself freeze. It’s like something is trying to wrap around him and keep him from going further. The fear and thoughts are trying to come back, but then something pushes him forward at the same time the door opens all the way. He lands on his knees by the bed. He keeps his head down low as he feels several eyes on him. This was stupid. So stupid. He’s a failure. A horrible leader, a horrible mate, a horrible- “Bummie.” The soft angelic voice breaks through his thoughts and his head lifts to meet those blue eyes. There’s no anger or hatred. Far from it. They hold so much love and happiness as his smile lightens up the entire room. Two little canines peeking out as he puts his hand on his stomach, “I’m pregnant Bummie.” Jaebum is entranced, body moving on its own accord as he’s now by Mark’s side. The pack make room, letting Jaebum sit next to him. Mark takes his hand, laying it on top of his stomach as he smiles up at him, “Can you feel them?” He doesn’t at first. Really it’s too early to be able to feel or hear anything, but because of a wolf’s super hearing it made Jackson and Yugyeom able to hear their heartbeats. He’s about to shake his head when he feels warmth against his hand. What follows is what has Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he can feel the heartbeats against the palm of his hand. Along with Mark’s, there’s two beating in sync. “What...how?” Jaebum asks in shock. Jinyoung is leaning against Jackson, smiling at the sight before them. “It’s due to the mating bite. It allows their mate to feel and know what’s going on during their pregnancy.” Jaebum looks back down and sees Mark’s hand over his own. He can feel more than just the two heartbeats. It’s like a dam has broken and he can feel so much love hitting him at once. How happy Mark is to be carrying his children. How his love never wavered. Tears are forming again as he meets Mark’s gaze, “Welcome home.” 

Jaebum felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t possibly be here right? Tangled up in Mark’s arms with Mark’s fingers playing in his hair. Mark had let him cry. Had let him fall apart all the while showering him with love and affection. He didn’t deserve it. Mark should be angry. Should hate him but he doesn’t. Jaebum doesn’t feel an ounce of that through the bond. God, the bond. He thought just listening to Mark’s heartbeat was surreal. To be able to know how Mark was feeling. To constantly being able to feel his heart beating even from far away...that was surreal. Now that the bond wasn’t closed off, Jaebum doesn’t think he can fathom blocking it ever again. His emotions may be haywire at the moment but he can feel all of Mark’s. And to feel how much Mark loves him and his children… “I don’t think they’ll appreciate us fucking on their bed,” Mark’s voice says above his head. Jaebum flushes as Mark can not only feel his arousal against his hip but can feel it through the bond. “I can’t help it. This is new to me.” Mark giggles, “Likewise, but it’s nice. I really like being connected to you.” Jaebum feels his heart swell with love as he goes quiet again. Mark lets him. He knows Jaebum has a lot to get through still, but he’s going to be there to pull him back out if he gets too deep. “I’m gonna be a father,” he mutters after a while. It’s what his mind keeps going back to. Mark’s carrying his children. Children. Child-Jaebum jolts up, eyes wide as it hits him. “Oh my god you’re pregnant with more than one!” Mark raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, “Yes. Two as in twins.” Jaebum continues to stare at Mark before smirking. Mark groans, “No, stop it! Don’t go getting me all horny!” Jaebum eyes are lit up with a burning passion, “But my baby is carrying my children. Going from infertile to carrying two when dragons are only supposed to produce one offspring...god you’re such a perfect mate.” Tears form in Mark’s eyes and Jaebum instantly grows worried, “Hey, no, don’t cry…” Mark shakes his head, a hand wiping away tear after tear, “No, I’m not...I’m happy...I thought you didn’t want to bite me because I couldn’t be the one for you…” Jaebum is quick to cup Mark’s face, “Yien, look at me.” Mark can see in Jaebum’s eyes how much he loves and adores him. “I’m sorry that I made you think otherwise for it was me who thought I couldn’t be the one for you. I shouldn’t have blocked you out and left. I should’ve faced my demons by your side and I will forever be showing you how much you mean to me if you’ll let me. For you’re my everything. You’re my mate.” Jaebum softly caresses Mark’s face as Mark leans into the touch. More tears fall but Mark is so happy, their eyes closing as they meet half way for a kiss. Pulling back for air, Jaebum leaned their foreheads together, his lips speaking against Mark’s, “I love you,” in Chinese. Mark whimpers, his body and soul reacting to him. “Fuck me.” Jaebum can feel Mark is growing hard and about to drip slick. “You said not on their bed,” Jaebum teases but Mark growls as he yanks Jaebum down with him. He wraps his arms and legs around him, caging him in. “I’ll blame it on the hormones. Now fuck me before I take what’s rightfully mine into my own hands.” Jaebum groans in arousal to hear Mark talk like that. “That’s right baby. I’m yours and you’re mine.” Mark purrs before dragging Jaebum into another kiss. Meanwhile, Jackson goes to check up on the two to find them in a rather compromising position he never wanted to see them in and on his bed to boot! “REALLY GUYS?!” Jinyoung is quick to pull Jackson back out and shut the door before the two hear loud laughing. They find Bam smirking, “Still receiving karma for fucking in the kitchen I see.” Jackson growls as Bam walks past cackling. “When I get my hands on you…” Jackson starts running after Bam who yelps in shock before running away. Bam is now laughing again as Jackson chases him all over the house. Youngjae is once more caught in the middle and enjoying himself as Yugyeom whines when he hears Jackson say, “Just wait till I catch you fucking! It’s gonna be hell…” Jinyoung sighs as he shakes his head fondly. He’ll be mad at Jaebum messing up his room later. Cause right now, with all the loudness and chaos, it truly feels like home again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more fluff and pack moments. Needed to write to get my mind off some things. Sorry if I disappoint anyone.

Fingers trail softly up and down Jinyoung’s arm as he’s curled up in Jackson’s lap with a cup of coffee. It’s early in the morning and the two slept on the couch as Jaebum and Mark had occupied their room. They weren't upset about it for they were more than happy for Jaebum to be back and Mark deserved to be showered in love and affection. It was quiet though. Too quiet. “Care to tell me where you two actually went?” Jackson hums, coming out from just basking in Jinyoung’s presence. “It was just a mission.” Jinyoung scoffs, raising an eyebrow as he leans to the side some so he can look at Jackson properly. “If it was just a mission why couldn’t you have written about it on your note?” Jackson grows a little nervous, “Cause it was a secret mission?” Jinyoung’s eyebrow raises impossibly more as he gives Jackson that look. Jackson tries to look anywhere than at Jinyoung but it’s hard when he’s literally in your lap. “Um...I mean, it was from one of Mark’s old contacts. Back when he was on his own. He’s actually the guy that called me to tell me where Mark went that time he disappeared.” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, “Wait, don’t start thinking crazy stuff. He’s a really nice dude...at least I think? He did keep Mark from being claimed.” Jackson flails as he knows he needs to stop talking but he just can’t as it keeps coming out, “But like, it was a simple mission! Went to some casino in China. It wasn’t even the biggest one cause why would we go there, right? We just needed some information on a guy. Didn’t even run into any demons or anything. The Security wasn’t even that tight either. No way were they all over us shooting their guns and we narrowly escape into the elevator where we find out Mark was pregnant.” It goes silent and it takes a few seconds for it to hit Jackson that he said far too much by the look on Jinyoung’s face. He can’t help it though! He’s not good at lying, especially to Jinyoung or Mark. He just can’t! “Please don’t be mad at me.” Jinyoung calmly sets his coffee cup down, “Don’t give me those puppy eyes or pout, Jiaer. You’re telling me you went on some dangerous mission with demons and security on your tail for some information?” This is where Jackson should try everything in the book to not say two words but what happens? “It was important information that people have died for to get their hands on and Yien and I have classified intel on Red Dragon frequenting that casino.” Jinyoung’s calm expression shatters completely as he abruptly stands up and yells, “WHAT?!” Jackson winces at how pitched Jinyoung’s tone got and knows he fucked up. “Do you have any idea how dumb and reckless that was?!” Jinyoung hisses. Jackson gets up, trying to calm Jinyoung down, “We weren't going to run into him so it was fine.” Jinyoung smacks Jackson’s chest, “Fine? No one even knows what the guy looks like! You could’ve walked past him countless times there and if he got word you were looking for him…” Jinyoung is about to combust on the spot but Jackson is quick to pull Jinyoung into his arms even as Jinyoung struggles lightly. “I know. I know. It’s why I wasn’t going to let Yien go by himself. All his past missions were extremely dangerous when it wasn’t with BTS. Where BTS would back him up and watch him, these other contacts left you on your own. So instead of arguing which would’ve surely had him leave by himself, I went with him. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.” Jinyoung huffs, slowly calming down with Jackson’s scent and warmth surrounding him. “I worry about you too, dumbass. But...I’m glad that you went with him. Who knows what would’ve happened to him, especially with him pregnant. He’s going to have weak spells and such.” Jackson hums again, nose in Jinyoung’s hair. “He had a dizzy spell when he shifted back. It was actually when he threw up in the elevator that I could hear the heartbeats then.” Another smack comes to Jackson’s chest, “That is not calming me!” Jackson squeezes him tighter, placing a kiss to the top of his head, “Sorry, Sorry. He’s back and safe. We got Jaebum now too so I doubt Yien is going anywhere without someone.” Jinyoung leans his head against Jackson’s shoulder, “I suggest not telling Jaebum about this mission until he’s in better control. But you’re right. He’s not allowed to go anywhere mission wise until those babies come out. I’m sure BTS will happily back us up.” Jackson chuckles lightly to that. “I don’t doubt it. Yien just needs to give the USB to his contact which I’m sure I can do for him.” Jinyoung lifts his head slightly, “How much do you know?” Jackson shakes his head, “Didn’t really have a chance to look. Should I take it to Yugyeom?” Jinyoung frowns, “I don’t know.” Jackson throws in the puppy eyes and pout once more, “Come on. If he truly heard about us trying to get intel on him, he’d come after us regardless.” Jinyoung growls, “That’s exactly why you’re such an idiot for doing the mission!” Jackson whines, “Yien is the one who accepted it not me!” Jinyoung huffs, “Yien is different.” Jackson acts hurts, “Oh, I see how it is!” The corner of Jinyoung’s mouth twitches into a smirk. Jackson has this look in his eyes that after a few seconds, Jinyoung caves. “Alright. We’ll have Yugyeom look at it but after that, we’re done.” Jackson fist bumps, coming forth and kissing Jinyoung’s forehead, “Thanks babe!” And he takes off down the hallway. Jinyoung finds himself smiling at how cute Jackson was being, but he can’t help the nagging feeling of worry that’s trying to take over.

Softly opening the door, he finds Mark is still asleep in Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum’s propped up against the headboard, eyes meeting Jackson’s. “I would ask what you wanted but this is your room.” Jackson scrunches his nose at the strong smell of sex in the room but he gives a gentle smile, “Take all the time you need. It’s good to see you not baring fangs at me this time by the way.” Jaebum looks down to Mark, “Namjoon was right. The bond does help immensely.” Jackson moves to the bedside table where Mark’s gear is still resting on. He picks up his phone that he left there while subtly slipping the USB into his sleeve. “Wasn’t it Yien who said you should rely on others more back then?” Jaebum glares, “Don’t push it, Jackson.” Jackson is all grins though as he makes his way back to the door. Stopping, his grin turns into a serious expression as he looks over his shoulder, “You try any of this shit again with Yien…” His eyes flash, own fangs bared as he reigns back in his control. Jaebum fully understands though and is quite surprised Jackson didn’t do far more damage. “I give you full permission to take me down personally.” The two are reminded of back then. Back when Jackson had tried to kill Mark and the two had an understanding then. Now, in this moment, they have another. They’d do anything for Mark no matter what had to be done. “I’ll keep it in mind but it won’t come down to that,” he replies before shutting the door behind him.

Jackson remains quiet as he heads toward Yugyeom and Bam’s room. Sneaking on his tiptoes, he smiled mischievously before kicking the door in, “Surprise Motherfucker!” Jumping into the room, Jackson expected Bam and Yugyeom to be fucking but instead find them waking up from sleep. The covers are still wrapped around them with Bam on top of Yugyeom and their heads only visible. “Wha?” Yugyeom starts, blinking sleepily. Jackson deflates, shoulders slumping as he pouts, “Really? You guys are always fucking.” Bam snorts before sticking his tongue out, “Stupid! People do need sleep you know so do you need something?” Jackson narrows his eyes before sighing, “Yes. I need Yugyeom to look something up on a USB for me.” Yugyeom nods, “Can you give us a second hyung? I need to use the restroom and start my daily routine.” Jackson nods, grabbing the door knob, “I’ll be out here. Take your time.” Closing the door, the two wait until he’s out of earshot before Bam throws the covers off. Thank god for the strong scent of strawberries that covers the smell of sex. Bam is clad in a full leather attire with heeled boots, choker and all that have a opening on the bottom of the tight shorts. Meanwhile, Yugyeom was fully naked and handcuffed to the lower part of the bed. Yugyeom groans as Bam had lift his hips up before slamming back down onto Yugyeom’s dick and strawberry scented lube gushes out. “Bam!” Yugyeom whines but Bam just smirks, producing the whip he had hidden to the side. “Now where were we?”

“I’ll get them one day,” Jackson huffs from his spot in the living room. “Are you still on that?” Jinyoung asks as he sets his book down. It’s been forever since he had a chance to read it and he needed some sort of distraction before anything else happened. “It’s not fair! We rarely do adventurous sex and the one time we do it we get hell for it?” Jackson is getting heated as Jinyoung smiles at his antics, “Have you tried a different approach?” Jackson looks at him confused when Jinyoung is suddenly straddling his lap. It clicks for Jackson and he growls in approval as his hands automatically go to Jinyoung’s hips. “Trying to put on another show for everyone? I thought you didn’t like that.” Jinyoung smirks, kissing along Jackson’s jawline all the way up to his ear, “I like when they know I’m yours and you’re mine.” Jackson shivers in arousal, fingers tightening around Jinyoung’s hips. “You’re gonna make me lose control, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung grinds down against him, both groaning as they’re getting hard, “Lose-” Jinyoung stops as a loud whine escapes and the two look up to find Youngjae standing there, stomping his foot, “Not you guys too! How long do I have to wait till someone stops fucking?!” Jackson’s eyes go wide before Jinyoung finds himself on the other side of the couch as Jackson runs down the hallway. “I fucking knew it!” Jinyoung feels a migraine coming on as he rubbed his temples before he finds Youngjae coming closer. It's not long before you can hear everything from down the hall,“What? Youngjae said you two were fucking! How are you guys just being domestic in the bathroom?! I know you had sex! So why does it only smell like strawberries in here?!” Jinyoung grabs his book before Youngjae crawls on top of him to snuggle and passes out to the world. Bam laughs before yelping and Yugyeom is now bickering along with the other two. Jinyoung opens up his book and props it up against Youngjae’s back. Letting himself get lost in the story as chaos happens; he's determined not to let anything stop him from finishing the book this time around.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugyeom manages to get out of the bathroom as Bam and Jackson keep fighting. He perks up when he sees Mark sitting at his desk, “Hyung!” His big smile warms Mark’s heart as Yugyeom comes over and hugs him. “How’d you end up alone?” Mark giggles, “Told Bummie I was hungry, which isn’t a lie.” Something catches Yugyeom’s eye and he’s quick to scoop at the ground before coming back up with a long black snake that curls around his arm. “You can’t cheat!” Jackson growls as he comes into the bedroom from the bathroom. He sees Mark and he goes into concern mode, “Yien! You should be resting.” Mark snorts, “You sound like Jinyoung. Besides, I’m clearly sitting.” Jackson and him have a silent conversation. “Um…” Yugyeom starts as he sees Mark challenge Jackson just with his eyes. Jackson eventually caves, sighing loudly, “Fine.” Mark beams, “Love you too bro.” Jackson finds himself smiling at that before looking to the other two. “Unfortunately snake boy can’t be here.” Bam instantly shifts, about taking Yugyeom down with him. “What do you mean?! This is my room!” Yugyeom snickers, “Now you know how it feels to be locked out of your own room.” Bam is about to argue when Jackson picks Bam right up before throwing him out the door. Bam lands on his butt, wide eyed as he sees Jackson about to shut the door, “Go make sure Jaebum doesn’t come this way. Ok, bye!” Bam glares at the closed door. “Like I’m going do what you say…” but then he knows this is for Mark and he caves. So dusting himself off, he heads out the hallway to the living room where he sees Youngjae is still passed out on the couch. There’s a book face down on the table where Jinyoung had clearly been reading but no sign of him or Jaebum. Until a loud curse comes from the kitchen. Moving to sit on top of Youngjae, Bam has the perfect spot to look into the kitchen over the counter top. Sitting cross legged, Bam smirks at the scene before him. 

“What is it you wanted me to look at?” Yugyeom asks as he sits down with Mark in his lap. “Give him the USB you stole, Jiaer,” Mark states. Jackson winces as Mark’s tone was a little harsh. “Hey, it was for your own good! I didn’t want you to try and take off to give it to that guy alone. Plus, Jinyoung wanted to see it too.” Yugyeom furrows his brows, “But hyung’s not here.” Jackson puts a finger to his lips, “Shh. I’ll deal with that later.” Mark frowns, “Yuggie shouldn’t be looking at this either.” Jackson was hesitant too but they didn’t really have a choice. “He’s the only one who can do the extensive research we might need and has the technology to keep others from knowing we have this.” Yugyeom doesn’t know what is on this USB but it’s making him really curious. He wants to help so he tries really hard to boost their decision. “Plus, I can hack into BTS’ mainframe.” The two go wide eyed and Yugyeom realizes he needed to clarify more, “I-I mean, Jimin knows! We even came up with a secret code so he’d know it was me and I’d know if it was him. I’m allowed to do it, I swear!” Leaning back against Yugyeom, Mark gives the go ahead. Yugyeom breathes out in relief as Jackson hands over the USB. Sliding it into his computer, Yugyeom pulls up the information. It takes point five seconds before his eyes bulge out, “RED D-” Jackson and Mark both put their hand over Yugyeom’s mouth to stop him from saying two words. If Jaebum caught wind of this, there would be hell to pay. Yugyeom has to go through multiple sentences to get out everything but it’s all muffled behind their hand. “Breathe in and out your nose,” Mark demands. Yugyeom stops freaking out and follows the order. After a moment, he nods and they remove their hand. “Why do you guys have this?” He hisses out in a whisper. “It was the mission we did. Yien’s contact wanted it confirmed that the guy frequented there.” Yugyeom points to the screen, “Well I’d say so! This dates back to six months ago. He’s put in a huge amount of profit too.” They see it was in the thousands. “But why would he be messing with a casino in China?” Jackson brings that question up again. “Which casino was it?” Yugyeom asks. Mark tells him and Yugyeom starts to work his magic. He pulls up what BTS knows through their mainframe. Yugyeom whistles, “It’s one of China’s pride and joy casinos. Well they make plenty of money legally above ground, but underground is where it's at. Talking about from prostitution, drugs, to weapon deals. You name it.” Jackson nods, “Explained all the security and shit. Though Yien got through so easily thanks to that guy.” Mark gives him a look, “Just me? You were able to get through too because he was busy killing people!” Yugyeom grows worried between them. “Speaking of which though. See if you can find anything on a Mr. Dalmer.” Jackson acknowledges that name, “Oh, that’s who the guy was after right?” Mark nods as Yugyeom focuses on the task at hand. “For a demon to go to such an extent, he had to have done something right?” The screen loads, “Henry Dalmer. He’s actually just a politician who can’t resist young women.” Jackson frowns, “Well that doesn’t make sense. What demon is going to go after him for that? He wasn’t an incubus.” Yugyeom moves his fingers, going through several things before stopping. “Here.” Jackson’s mouth drops open, “Are you telling me you just hacked into the casino’s mainframe from here?!” Yugyeom laughs, “Only for a brief moment and also do to the fact that you guys got some information prior that I was able to do so from here.” Mark pats the top of Yugyeom’s head, “Good boy.” Yugyeom beams happily before they look at the screen. “Wait...aren’t these the exact numbers and dates?” Mark asks. Pulling the two up next to each other, the three are shocked that they are. “Where our guy brought in that profit. Dalmer lost that profit…meaning he got that from Dalmer,” Yugyeom says. “Do you think he was buying girls and that from our guy?” Jackson looks to Mark. Mark’s eyes haven’t left the screen. “But look, Dalmer even paid such an amount the day we went there. So if the only reason for him to go to the casino was for Dalmer’s money...” Mark’s breath hitches as he looks to Jackson, “Jiaer that guy could’ve been-” Jackson cups Mark’s face, leaning his head against his, “Shh, breathe, Yien.” Mark’s heart beat is racing at the realization that they could’ve in fact ran into Red Dragon himself or one of his men. “Listen, even if it was and I’m saying a big if, he wouldn’t have traced us back. We covered our tracks remember?” Mark closes his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. The question still remained on why would Dalmer be killed then? And thinking back to the security cameras when they were in that room. Where he had seen the silver haired male had smirked at the camera like he was looking right at him, before all the security was on their ass. Clinging to Jackson, Mark can’t help the gut feeling that something felt wrong.

“This is stupid!” Jaebum mutters under his breath as batter goes everywhere. Cursing, Jaebum has to stop as he’s on the brink of losing control. All over trying to make breakfast. “Here, let me help.” His eyes snap open to find Jinyoung walking toward him. He moves about, carefully taking Jaebum’s hand and doing the whisking motion together so that the batter is being mixed but it’s not splattering all over the place. “It’s all in your wrist,” Jinyoung hums gently before taking a little drop to taste. “Mark likes his pancakes to be sweet right?” Jinyoung comes back with a little bit of sugar to sprinkle over the top. Even though Jaebum’s dragon was at the surface, he didn’t feel the need to attack Jinyoung at the moment. Instead, he saw how Jinyoung had provided food for Mark before and how he was helping to do it again now. Jinyoung doesn’t know Jaebum’s inner turmoil going on as he just starts humming and heading to the fridge, “I’ll cut some fruit up to go on top of the pancakes. It’ll be good for both him and the babies.” It was like something clicked and his dragon approved of Jinyoung when he hadn’t prior. The rage goes away and he isn’t so angry anymore. His panther comes back to the surface and Jaebum finds himself making food with his best friend just like old times.

Bam is having the time of his life as he watches the two. Painting his fingernails to black once more while Youngjae isn’t disturbed at all. Bam thought Jinyoung was going to die just walking into the dragon’s war zone but then everything calmed back down to the big softie feline that wanted to know everything he could on making the fluffiest, biggest pancakes for Mark to enjoy. It was so adorable it made him gag. Until Jaebum kept burning one after the next. His eyes go wide as Jaebum’s panther goes right to his dragon in a matter of seconds. Jinyoung even takes a step back as Jaebum throws the pan across the room and bares fangs. “I can’t even make breakfast!” Bam doesn’t even have to smack Youngjae, as he can feel the wrath of the dragon. He wakes up just to find another pan go flying past and Bam clinging to him to get out of the way. “Jaebum, it’s ok. It’s just food,” Jinyoung tries but that’s the wrong move as Jaebum all but roars, “Just food?!” The three fear that they’re gonna have to inject Jaebum with a vial when Jaebum points to the burnt pancakes on the plate. “Mark deserves nothing but the best. I need to provide for my family and I can’t-” Jaebum had looked briefly at the plate before turning back to Jinyoung before whipping his head back as he sees Mark taking a bite of the pancake.

While Mark was trying to calm down before Jaebum could feel it through their bond, he ended up feeling Jaebum was anything but calm at the moment. “Shit,” he mutters, pushing Jackson back some as he heads toward the door. The other two can soon pick up on the aura change when they hit the hallway and are quick to follow behind Mark. It’s where they see Jaebum throwing a fit with stuff everywhere. Yugyeom’s eyes going wide as he slowly takes in just how much of a mess there is, his face showing more and more horror as he continues all the way to the ceiling. And Jinyoung is the calm one?! Jackson is focused on his mate, ready to jump in while Mark picks up on the smell of burnt pancakes. His eyes land on the plate and his heart swells as Jaebum tried to make his favorite breakfast. Knowing now why Jaebum was so upset, Mark goes over to the food while everyone is distracted and takes a bite. Mark hums happily as he chews and swallows the monstrosity of a pancake. Jaebum stills in his rage as Mark smiles up at him, his two little canines peeking out, “Do we have fruit?” Jinyoung hides his smirk behind his hand as Jaebum does a complete one eighty and purred in delight. “Jinyoung cut some up over here.” You can hear Bam laughing his ass off cause Jaebum acts like nothing even happened as he helps Mark to sit at the table before bringing him the fruit and something to drink. Jackson winces each time Mark takes a bite for there’s no way those things were any good. But Mark is fully content and Jaebum is now hand feeding him, which makes it an even more adorable sight. “I need to record this!” Youngjae says, shoving Bam off and grabbing his phone. “Bam, I want pancakes!” Yugyeom whines and Bam smirks, “Are you sure it isn't just for the whipped cream and strawberries?” Yugyeom full on blushes before changing his mind; finding himself cornered against the fridge as Bam stalks toward him. Jinyoung watches the heartwarming scene as the two felines curl their tails around each other even. It almost makes up for the huge mess they’re all about to have to clean. “Jinyoungie…” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as he sees Jackson with puppy eyes and a big pout, “Why don’t you hand feed me fruit?” Jinyoung picks up a piece of fruit as Jackson grows all excited. He’s then dejected as Jinyoung pops the pineapple into his mouth instead. “You’re so mea-” he’s cut off as Jinyoung suddenly grabs him by the back of his neck and slots their mouths together before exchanging the fruit between them in a heated kiss. Jackson pulls back dazed with a little bit of drool cause hot damn! “My eyes!” Bam screeches and Jinyoung smiles cockily as he looks at Bam, “Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?” Bam’s mouth falls open as he’s just been played by his own game.


	14. Chapter 14

There’s a loud beeping noise that has Jimin look toward the bedside table. A little red dot is flashing, alerting him of something important. “Jimin, what are you doing?” Taehyung’s voice is heard from Jimin’s backside when he picks up his watch. “Are you serious? Jungkook needs us right now.” Jimin frowns, “I know but this could be really important.” A loud whimper is heard and Jimin feels his heart constrict for it came from Jungkook. “I’m coming Kookie.” Jimin sees he was alerted of someone hacking into their mainframe but he sees the secret code of it being from Yugyeom. Why was he looking up a Chinese casino? “Jimin!” Jungkook whines and Jimin can start to smell his distress. Jimin sets down his watch, all attention back on Jungkook, “I’m sorry, Kookie. I’ll make it up to you.” He crawls back over to Jungkook, who is curled up in Taehyung’s arms. He’s quickly heading from preheat into full blown heat.

“Who would’ve thought that by forcing Mark’s heat out that Jungkook’s would follow suite,” Jhope says as he fiddles with his knife. Suga doesn’t say anything as he stares ahead. The two are walking alongside Jin as Namjoon had things to attend to. He is the CEO of his own corporation after all. Plus, having such a powerful alpha near a pregnant omega after just being claimed recently might not be a good idea when the father is still unstable. “Are you sulking cause it was a dead end on Red Dragon or because Mark’s pregnant?” Jhope asks, nudging Suga’s shoulder. Suga growls, “What do you think?” Jhope raises his hand in defense at meaning no harm. He isn’t deterred by Suga’s behavior. He knows how much Suga cares for Mark, even some hidden feelings he’s kept to himself this whole time. But hey, he was in the same boat. Instead, he sticks closer as they walk and smiles a little when he feels Suga relax from his touch.

“This is certainly unexpected,” Jin states. Jinyoung knew they were coming. He was even the one that let them in. The pack had been up and about doing things but just barely stepping pass the threshold and into the kitchen before they were greeted with a loud warning growl. The funny thing was, it wasn’t from Jaebum, but Yugyeom instead. Yugyeom came out of nowhere, fangs bared and partially shifted as he was ready to throw down. “Yugyeom…” Jinyoung says his name, astonished. To make matters worse, Jaebum’s dragon was near the surface as well, eyes staring the three down. “Down boys,” Mark says as he finds himself in between the two. Yugyeom goes into a stance when Suga takes a step closer. “Get out,” Yugyeom demands and the pack is confused. Yugyeom isn’t like this so why? Jackson huffed softly, the only one understanding, “His wolf doesn’t like those that aren’t pack in the den. Though I can control it better from more experience, I too feel the urge to keep others out. Yien is in a vulnerable state that we want to keep the environment healthy and safe for the babies to grow in.” Mark feels his heart warm at that while Jin bows, “My apology. How bout I just talk to Jinyoung outside then?” Jinyoung agrees, already helping them back toward the front door as Jackson talks Yugyeom down. No one notices how Jaebum had been watching Yugyeom as well. His dragon seeing how protective Yugyeom got over Mark and the twins that he’d even go up against those he knows. He feels a sense of acknowledgement and thinks that maybe he thought wrong about them. He doesn’t feel threatened by Yugyeom anymore and instead of wanting to attack him, he wants to congratulate him on doing such a good job. Yugyeom feels his hair being ruffled, coming back to himself as he looks over his shoulder to find Jaebum giving him a meaningful smile, “You did good.” Yugyeom beams at that before Mark finds himself with an armful of Yugyeom. Mark is giggling as Yugyeom scent marks him. “I get it, I get it!” Meanwhile Bam is drooling at seeing Yugyeom getting all fierce when he’s usually a goofy softie. Youngjae helps by closing Bam’s mouth. “You guys literally just had sex,” he points out but Bam’s eyes flicker with mischief. “God if he dominated me like that…” Youngjae makes a face, “Ew! Bam!” Bam pays him no mind as Yugyeom senses him looking and the two lock eyes. Bam beckons him forth with his finger. He can feel Yugyeom’s wolf is still at the surface and Bam plans to take full advantage of that. “Come here big boy,” he purred out, tilting his head to show off his neck. Just like that Yugyeom is hooked and Youngjae shakes his head fondly as the two sneak off down the hallway.

“Looks like the bond is working wonders for Jaebum,” Jin says. They’re walking down the many hallways. Suga had gotten pissed at not being able to see Mark properly so he took off with Jhope going after him. Jinyoung nods, “We haven’t used a vial yet but we’ve gotten close.” Jin nods as he listens, hands behind his back, “It’s improvement though. From Jaebum not lasting seconds and being unable to come back down from it; I'd say he’s improved greatly. With Namjoon, it took a moment to get to that point with the bond but I think Mark being pregnant has progressed that.” Jinyoung thinks so too. “Is that what you came here for? I had a feeling Suga wanted to tear Jaebum a new one and for you guys to tell Mark he can’t go on missions.” Jin chuckles, “Suga has been wanting to do that but even he knows it would be stupid to try something that could cause problems for Mark. And Mark, he already knows we’ll put him on lock down if he tries anything but I can tell he’s not wanting to take chances while carrying Jaebum’s children.” Jinyoung smiles wide as Mark had told them over breakfast that he had names picked out. “I did want to ask if you still keep in contact with your Mother.” Jinyoung’s smile turns into a frown, eyes looking down at the ground ahead of them. “Is this about wanting to know how Jaebum’s Mother went through her pregnancy?” Jin can feel that talking about Jinyoung’s Mother is a touchy subject. “It would help to know what to expect with Mark. Jaebum is a dragon but he’s been detached for so long he may not know more than how he could get Mark pregnant.” Jinyoung clicks his tongue, having thought about this himself. “I haven’t spoken to my Mother in years.” Jinyoung was radiating hatred. “Why is that?” Jin pushes gently. Hand clenched into fists, Jinyoung stops walking, eyes lit with fire as he looks up at Jin, “She disowned me when I was a teen.” 

“Changkyun is his name?” Jackson looks up after touching his pocket in the front of his jacket. The USB was safely in there and Jackson was ready to drop it off for Mark. “It’s I.M for you but yes.” Mark’s curled up around Youngjae as Youngjae is sucking from a blood box he managed to get his hands on. “I shouldn’t be gone long. Jinyoung should be back soon and--where is Jaebum?” Jackson looks around confused as he hasn’t seen him since the moment in the kitchen. Mark smiles warmly, “He’s preparing a bath for me.” Jackson grins before getting a look on his face, “Damn right he should be pampering you. I swear if anything goes down while I’m gone they’ll be hell to pay.” Mark rolls his eyes, giggling as Jackson tries to pepper kisses on his cheek. “Stop it! Nothing is going to happen. I’m just taking a bath!” Jackson pulls back, satisfied at his work as Youngjae nudges Mark, “Yeah, a bath and no doubt sex.” Mark huffs, “I’m not a horn dog like Bam and Yugyeom!” the two give him a look and Mark bites his bottom lip. “We can literally smell you,” Jackson states. “It’s the hormones.” Youngjae busts out laughing, almost snorting out blood through his nose. “Hormones my ass! You’re just as bad when you were begging for Jaebum to give you the bite on the living room couch that time!” Mark blushes as he thinks about it. Jackson scrunched his face up, “Ew. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He can smell Mark’s arousal. “Too late. Now hurry up before I demand Jaebum to fuck me right here.” Youngjae eyes go wide as Jackson says, “Yeah right.” Youngjae flails his arms in an attempt to stop the two when Jaebum appears from the hallway. His eyes flash as he’s hit with Mark’s scent. “God you smell divine.” Mark purrs, making grabby hands for Jaebum. Jaebum gets closer and Mark climbs him like a tree, wrapping his arms and legs around his front. His tail is swishing back and forth as he gives kitten licks and kisses to Jaebum’s jaw and neck, “Bummie,” Mark says hotly into his ear. Jaebum holds Mark up from his thighs, feeling Mark grind against him as his chest rumbles with arousal. “Ok, Ok, you win! Go take your bath now!” Jackson exclaims. Mark giggles in reply, a shit eating grin on his face as Jaebum carries him down the hallway. Jackson leaves shortly after and Youngjae goes to take another sip of his blood box just to find it’s empty. Sighing, he set it down on the coffee table and pouts, “Where did this even come from? I never had the chance to grab more since Mark’s heat.” His pout grows cause he can’t figure it out but wherever this one came from, he really wants more of it cause it’s the best thing he’s ever had. “Didn’t Mark bring this to me?” 

Jerking awake, Mark whines as he wanted to sleep. He doesn’t know why he woke up in the first place until the strong urge to throw up hits him hard. Whining again, Mark tries to get up, but his body grows weak and he almost hits the floor. Arms wrap around him and stop him before he’s being lifted and carried to the bathroom. The lid is barely lifted before Mark is gripping the bowl and emptying his stomach. Sweet words are whispered as someone rubs his back and keeps him steady. Mark thinks he’s done before he ends up heaving again. His whine it pitiful as he eventually slumps back against the warm, solid body. He can’t even move, his body weak and sore from throwing up yet another night. Where morning sickness is usually a thing, Mark has nighttime sickness. And don’t get Mark wrong, he’s thrilled to be carrying Jaebum’s children but boy does he hate the throwing up part. A hand settles on his little baby bump, rubbing circles as a soothing voice starts to hum. Mark finds himself smiling, head turning to rest in the crook of their neck as he breathes in more of his mate’s scent. “Bummie…” The bathroom floor is cold and uncomfortable, especially with your back against the bathtub. Yet, Jaebum does this every night since this started. He doesn’t complain about the lack of sleep or his limbs going stiff from being in this position for a long time. He’s fully content in showering Mark in love and affection as he holds Mark close. A kiss is placed on the top of his head, “I love you.” Mark grins, his smile known against Jaebum’s neck. “Why do I get the feeling you’re enjoying this way too much?” Mark’s hand rests over Jaebum’s, intertwining their fingers. “What’s not to love about my mate carrying my children?” Mark scrunches his nose cutely, You mean besides the throwing up and mood changes? It’s only been a month though and my body is changing. I even lost my abs, Jaebum!” Jaebum just chuckles, “You’ve only gained weight in your stomach and it’s barely noticeable. Even if you ended up getting bigger, you’d still be beautiful.” Mark raises an eyebrow at that, “What do you mean by if?” Jaebum looks to be thinking back on something. “I found pictures of my mom when I was younger. Back when she was pregnant with me. There was one when she was two months along to five months and she still only had a small baby bump like the one you have now.” Mark furrows his brows, “Well Jinyoung did say I had eggs in me and they have yet to crack and open. Does that mean they’re going to be like that the entire time till birth?” Jaebum shrugs his shoulders, “I’m not sure but it feels right. I get bits and pieces from my dragon. Like how I knew if I claimed you, you’d go into heat and form eggs till I’d impregnate you.” Mark doesn’t say anything for a moment, letting the information sink in. “I know my mom didn’t show much either cause she only ended up with me instead of a litter. Plus, I was in kitten form when I came out and I was itty bitty...Biology and nature is weird.” Jaebum nods in agreement. “Either way, you become more and more beautiful to me by day for going through this to have my children, Mark. It honestly makes you sexier too.” Jaebum gets this look in his eyes that has Mark shiver. “Stop that. You know with my hormones out of whack I can’t resist you even more when you do shit like that.” Jaebum smirks, “I’m not going to stop. I’m going to show you over and over again just what you do to me.” Mark clings as Jaebum lays kisses down his jawline to his neck, “Gonna make sure you know just how much you mean to me and how you drive me crazy,” Jaebum growls out the last part into Mark’s ear. Mark moans, body heating up until the sudden urge to throw up takes over. Shoving Jaebum back, he leaves a confused Jaebum before he sees Mark heaving into the toilet once more. Jaebum sighs softly, going back to comforting Mark happily, “I’ll save it for the morning then.” 

Mark honestly hasn’t left the dorm in a few months but he doesn’t mind it. He actually wants to remain in the dorm. In the pack’s den. He feels safe here the most, though it makes it funny that he hasn’t seen any of the BTS members since; when they’re still in Namjoon’s corporation. His pack have been overprotective as ever too. Yugyeom and Jackson follow him around like little puppies and he’s found Bam wrapped around his waist more times than he can count. Youngjae has come out of his room more often and will be nearby if not close to him. God, don’t even get him started on Jinyoung. His mother mode came out so hard and he’s always making sure he sits down or has his feet propped up. Helping prepare food or get him something to drink. Making sure he’s getting plenty of nutrients and eating healthy for the twins to grow. He even snapped and about lost control when Bam and Jackson had rough housed and almost hit Mark once. Thinking to Jaebum, he’s been the most unstable, stable creature yet. Being calm and collected one second to losing control and about to rage before he’s back to being level headed. All in a matter of seconds. They haven’t had to use the vial yet and they worry if they might how that would affect Mark. They want him to be calm and less stressed as possible. “What are you smiling about?” Mark comes out of his thoughts to Jinyoung smiling down at him. “Hmm, just thinking about the pack and how much they love me and the twins.” Jinyoung’s smile reaches his eyes that they go into little crescents, “I’m glad you finally realized you’re the heart of the pack.” Mark huffs, “I don’t see why.” Jinyoung sits down on the edge of the bed, “Really? We’re not about to have this conversation. It's a fact so get over it.” Mark giggles as Jinyoung gets back to what he was doing, “The nighttime sickness hasn’t come back right?” Mark nods, “Stopped two months ago.” Jinyoung goes through the regular check up. “I also haven’t grow anymore like Jaebum predicted. It’s still just a small baby bump. Hell, Just wearing one of Jackson’s or Jaebum’s shirts and you can’t even tell.” Jinyoung gently touches around Mark’s little baby bump. You really wouldn’t be able to tell Mark was pregnant if you couldn’t smell his sweeter scent and hear the two heartbeats. “They’re still in dragon eggs so we can assume they’re definitely Jaebum’s kids.” Mark lightly smacks Jinyoung’s arm for that lame joke. “I wish I could tell you more about them. There’s not much to go on though since they’re still in eggs.” Mark pats his arm, “I don’t need to know their sex or if they’ll be fully dragon with parts of feline or not. I love them already, Jinyoung, no matter what.” Jinyoung pulls Mark’s shirt back down that just happens to be one of Jaebum’s jerseys. “I know that but I’m sure you have some worries.” Mark can’t deny it, “I do. I don’t know how a dragon pregnancy is even supposed to go but I can feel them. And I’ve always went with my instincts so until that changes, they feel perfectly fine and healthy to me.” Jinyoung sets the devices and things to the bedside table, “Do you miss not being able to shift?” Mark groans, “So much. I can feel that itch you get after not shifting for so long but I think I can last a few more months or however long this is supposed to last.” Jinyoung sighs, “My mom would know.” Mark picks up on the change in Jinyoung's demeanor. “Jinyoung…” he tries to sit up fast, finding Jinyoung right there to help him, “Easy.” Mark huffs, “You don’t have to do that for my sake. We’ve been doing just fine this far.” Jinyoung looks torn, “But every pregnancy is different and depending on the creature, it happens differently too. Normally you’d push a baby out but with them being in eggs, are they still in egg form when it’s time for them to come out? Or does the egg crack and you have limited time to get them out before they suffocate in the womb? Plus, this could harm you. They could end up clawing you or ripping you open from the inside-” Jinyoung’s been worrying so much for Mark. He wasn’t there when Jaebum’s mom had him. Jinyoung is younger than Jaebum by a year so really the only one that knows is his Mother. Grabbing Mark’s hands and stopping Mark from trying to comfort him, “My Mother was not only there for his Mother’s pregnancy but also the one that helped her give birth.” Mark can feel Jinyoung’s hands shaking, “She had a pact with his mother. She would no doubt help if I contacted her.” Mark shakes his head, “No, I’m not going to put you through that.” Jinyoung meets Mark’s concerned gaze, with such a sorrowful one of his own. “It’s too late, she’ll be here tomorrow.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't confuse anybody. It's hard sometimes to get what's in my brain into words and onto paper and that.

“Hey Bam-” Yugyeom is stopped as Bam puts a hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence. He huffed but remains quiet as Bam holds a finger to his lips and points toward the kitchen. Following his finger, Yugyeom sees Youngjae standing in front of the fridge. Bam starts moving his hands in patterns before Yugyeom smacks his hands out of his face, “I don’t understand sign language! And you’re doing it too close to my face!” He whispers harshly. Bam rolls his eyes, “He’s been like this for five minutes!” They look to see Youngjae doesn’t even hear them as he continues to stare at the fridge. “Is he waiting for something to appear?” Yugyeom wonders as Bam shrugs in reply. “What are you guys doing?” Jackson looks confused as he sees Bam and Yugyeom peeking from around the corner into the kitchen. “Shh! We’re trying to figure out why Youngjae is spacing out in front of the fridge,” Bam hisses. Jackson peeks around the corner and sees Youngjae is now muttering to himself as he looks at the fridge in frustration. “Is this about his blood boxes? Didn’t he run out right before Mark’s heat?” Yugyeom makes a face, “But he was drinking one the other day. And recently after Mark’s heat.” Jackson tries to think back and he does recall seeing Youngjae with one now. “But he hasn’t ventured far since Mark’s pregnancy and to get more of his supply he would need to go out of town, right?” Bam shushes them as Youngjae makes a move finally and opens the fridge just to frown further before closing it. The three deflate at nothing happening. “Maybe he had a dealer come by? Or BTS hooked him up?” Yugyeom says it likes he’s not too sure himself. He never really knew how Youngjae got his blood boxes, he’s just always had them. “Well he wouldn’t be acting all delusional like this if someone could deliver to him. What if he made us think he’s refilled on them just so we don’t worry and he’s actually gonna go feral?!” Jackson states as he works himself up in worry. Bam and Yugyeom try to cover Jackson’s mouth as he got so loud. They end up all falling over in a pile of limbs and more noise. Blinking, they soon find Youngjae looking down at them. “Why do you gotta make it sound like I’m doing drugs? It’s blood guys. They have blood banks for vampires near the Underworld where I used to get them from. But I get them from BTS now. I just have to tell them when I need a resupply. They haven’t asked yet for the last batch should’ve lasted me much longer but I’m know to stress eat.” The three all make apologetic faces at Youngjae having heard their conversation before looking at him curiously. “What type is your favorite?” Bam asks, pushing Jackson back down as he gets up first. “HEY!” Jackson grumbles, perking up when Yugyeom holds his hand out to help him up. “I never really had a favorite. It all tasted the same to me, well until recently…” The three look at each other, “Uh…” Yugyeom doesn’t know what Youngjae means by that. Youngjae seems lost in thought again, “Someone keeps supplying me with more but who and where from?” He rubs at his chin and the three know they lost him. “What’s going on?” The three jump, not realizing Mark was right behind them. Mark shows his two little canines from their silly reactions. “Jesus Christ, Mark! You’d think you couldn’t be sneaky while pregnant,” Bam shouts. “Sorry. I just noticed all of you in the living room and wondered if I missed something.” They shake their heads, “Youngjae’s just weird,” Yugyeom declares and the other two agree. Mark finds this amusing, enjoying the distraction from what transpired a few minutes ago. “Everything go well?” Jackson questions. Mark nods. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” Yugyeom goes into protective mode too. Mark sighs softly, “I’m good guys. I wish everyone would stop worrying so much.” Bam whines, “We can’t help it! We love you too much!” The others nod. Mark has tears welling up in his eyes that have the others quick to shower him in affection. “Come on Markiepooh, let’s go watch some movies,” Jackson coos, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him to the couch. “We can order baby clothes!” Bam offers, jumping in from the other side. “We already bought so many!” Yugyeom states. Bam pouts, “More won’t hurt! They need to be fashionable no matter the age!” The two start bickering, Mark being propped up and comfortable thanks to Jackson before he’s over by the T.V. putting in the movie. Meanwhile, Youngjae gasps silently and runs into the kitchen. He slams open the fridge and his eyes bulge out cause there’s another fucking blood box waiting just for him. “Just where the fuck do you keep coming from?!” he whispers harshly.

The movie was a good distraction from what is to come. Mark tried to comfort Jinyoung but he asked to be alone. Mark knew when to push and that wasn’t the time. So he left the room and came down the hall to see how the others were doing. Jaebum would be back soon from going through a check up with Jin and Namjoon. He’s been doing so good lately. His dragon is still detached but he’s not as unstable as before. The fact that Jaebum left him alone with the pack means his dragon has to trust them right? Mark’s thoughts are leaving him as he’s on the verge of falling asleep. Bam and Yugyeom are wrapped around him while Jackson had left a while ago to check on Jinyoung. Youngjae sprawled across the back of the couch, sipping away on his blood box. Mark’s eyes closed and his breathing is evening out when a loud noise makes him jerk and fully awake. “Why can’t you tell me?!” It’s Jackson yelling. “Just drop it, Jiaer!” Jinyoung shouts back. “What’s going on?” Youngjae voices his concern. “Oh? So Jaebum can know but your mate can’t?!” Jackson is seething from their bedroom. Bam raises an eyebrow at the mention of Jaebum’s name. “He was there through my childhood I can’t help that,” Jinyoung argues back. “So open up to me! I told you about my family. So tell me about your Mother.” Jackson’s growl is loud and suddenly there’s loud snarling and noises that follow. “Are they actually…” Yugyeom can’t even finish his sentence as a thump and crash is heard before nothing. Mark tries to get up but the others hold him back. Mark can feel his heart picking up as the worry is eating at him until he sees Jinyoung appear from down the hall. He can’t get any words out though as Jinyoung walks right past with claw marks across his face and neck to bruised and bloodied knuckles. The front door slams, engulfing the dorm in silence. It’s only seconds before you hear a sob coming from down the hall.

“Jiaer…” Mark’s words die in his throat as he sees the destruction of the room. God, he fully understood how devastated Jackson had been to find him in the aftermath of the office. There’s splattered blood and debris all around. Jackson’s in the corner with his head against his knees as his body heaves. Another sob comes out and Mark takes a step inside the room. “Don’t,” Jackson pleads through tears and snot. His claws dug into his palms and the smell of blood grows more prominent. He’s partially shifted and teetering on the edge of control. Mark can hear Yugyeom whine and try to pull him back but Mark shakes his head, “I need to do this.” Youngjae and Bam look to Jackson and back to Mark. Their concern is written all over their face. “He won’t hurt me,” Mark reassures and Yugyeom eventually drops his hand. He remains ready just in case things take a turn for the worst. Taking another step, Jackson growls in mid sob, head lifting as his eyes flash at him. Mark holds his gaze as he maneuvers around the debris. Jackson follows his every move, picking up on Mark’s scent more and more as he gets closer. But it’s his heartbeat that Jackson latches onto. Mark notices this and smiles softly, “Some things don’t change, yeah?” Jackson finds Mark on his knees in front of him now. Cupping his face, Jackson finds himself falling apart harder, tears blurred his vision. Mark feels his heart clench at the noticeable bruises on his face from the fight. But it’s Jackson’s voice that breaks saying, “He blocked me out, Yien. I pushed too far...my mate…” that really carved in deep. Jackson chokes up and Mark is quick to pull him into his arms before he falls apart completely. Jackson clings to Mark as he lets it out. “I’m so sorry, Jiaer,” Mark says, tears of his own falling. They stay like that, Mark’s heart breaking with each cry for Jinyoung that Jackson calls out as all he wanted was his mate back.

Jinyoung didn’t come back but Jaebum finally did. And boy was it anything but good. After Mark had gotten Jackson out of the room and into his own, he fell asleep comforting him. The others were in the process of cleaning up the mess so it had slipped their minds as well to alert Jaebum. In fact, they were so focused and making noises of their own to notice Jaebum had entered the dorm. It’s not until something catches in the corner of Bam’s eye that he notices Jaebum going past the room. Jaebum was in a panic the moment he stepped into the dorms. No, scratch that. It had been slowly building as he could feel through the bond that Mark was sad. Mark’s known to have his emotions go a little haywire due to pregnancy but the sadness kept building until nothing. Where really it just evened out as Mark fell asleep, Jaebum was getting worked up to really think clearly about it. Heading back to check on Mark and the pack, his fear rises when he stepped foot into the dorm. His nose was assaulted with the strong scent of blood and distress. Rushing toward his bedroom, his control was slipping and his dragon came raging out. Bam feels his own fear as he knows Mark and Jackson are asleep, making them completely vulnerable. Acting on instinct, he bolts from the room, the other two calling out his name in confusion. Jaebum’s roaring as he enters the room, startling Mark and Jackson awake. Bam rushes forth, letting his fangs come out and bites into Jaebum’s shoulder hard. He lets go, pushing Jaebum back some as he stands between them on the front of the bed. Bam hisses as he makes eye contact with Jaebum’s dragon. He knows the dragon can feel his venom going through him like he had before during the mission with the siren. Bam is expecting more anger but instead there’s acknowledgement and...acceptance? It confuses Bam before he hears a light hiss from Jaebum. He finds Youngjae injecting a vial into Jaebum’s arm while he was distracted. Jaebum can’t even react as the venom and vial mix together and he slumps to the ground like dead weight. “Sorry, not taking any chances of last time repeating,” Youngjae states.

“So mixing Bam’s venom and the vial was a bad idea,” Yugyeom laughs nervously as Jaebum is still passed out. They finished cleaning up everything and put Jaebum on his bed. They thought given a few hours and he’d be up like the last time Bam’s venom was injected. Or when they’d give him a vial. Apparently if you mix the two together though, it made him sleep all the way from late afternoon to the next morning. Mark runs fingers through Jaebum’s hair gently from his spot next to him. “He feels fine from the bond,” Mark tries to reassure both of them. He had started to get worried when Jaebum didn’t wake up when he should’ve. He went and dialed Jinyoung’s number to find he turned his phone off. He didn’t want to alert Jin, fearing they’d try and keep them apart if they heard they had to use a vial. That left them in the dark at Jaebum’s condition. “Maybe it’s for the best since Jinyoung’s Mother is supposed to be coming.” Mark finds Jackson leaning against the door frame. “Jiaer…” Jackson shakes his head, “I’m fine.” It’s a lie and they both know it. Jackson doesn’t give Mark the chance as he turns and heads back out of the room. Yugyeom frowns, “Jinyoung’s Mother?” Jinyoung’s never mentioned his mother to them before. He looks to Bam who is lost in thought from the edge of the bed. Mark leans back against the propped up pillows, a hand coming to rest on his baby bump. “Jinyoung thinks she can help with my pregnancy.” Yugyeom makes an ‘OH’ face as he leans against Bam’s side. Bam ends up falling back onto the bed with Yugyeom’s head resting on his stomach. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to go well?” Mark feels the same way. “Would help if we had Jinyoung and Jaebum for this…” It may be Jinyoung’s Mother but he doesn’t know her. A call from his phone has him looking to the bedside table to find it’s from Jin.

Youngjae cooked food but Mark was too anxious to keep anything down. He had tried for the twins but instantly threw it up so he’d have to wait till later. Jin had called and confirmed that Jinyoung’s Mother will be arriving anytime as they speak. It helped a little to ease his nerves to know that Jin would be there for extra precaution. But then he got upset that Jin was the one who suggested they contacted Jinyoung’s Mother in the first place. It’s not Jin’s fault for he doesn’t know what went down all those years ago and was only looking out for him. Hearing that it caused Jinyoung pain, Jin had apologized and said that he could keep her from entering the facility. Mark wanted to but he knew it would’ve upset Jinyoung further so he told him to proceed. He had went to hang up but Bam took the phone from him. “Yo, explain to me why Jaebum would go from I’m gonna kill you to I accept you in a matter of seconds.” The pack all listen as Bam put Mark’s phone on speaker. “From running the tests, his dragon is still detached though it’s making a partial connection due to the bond between Mark and Jaebum. Now, if you go back to the beginning, being detached is where either your soul or half of your soul is disconnected. In Jaebum’s case, half of his soul is, which is his dragon. It’s still him but it’s not because he’s went so long without that part of him. And when you’re detached, you don’t feel or go through the same things as you would if you were fully attached. Meaning, his dragon only saw and felt things when he was let out.” The pack all go wide eyed, “Oh my god! No wonder he wanted to kill us!” Youngjae exclaims. Thinking back to all those moments, it’s when the pack fought him. Fought to keep him from leaving or doing further damage. “He must’ve thought we were keeping him from Mark,” Yugyeom whines. “When in all reality, we were trying to protect Mark,” Youngjae states. “Or to keep Jaebum from doing something stupid,” Jackson adds. Bam gasps and smacks Yugyeom excitedly, “That’s it! Protecting Mark! I was protecting Mark that Jaebum’s dragon stopped and acknowledged me!” The pack make another realization. “The same thing happened to Jinyoung and Yugyeom. How Jaebum didn’t go on a huge rampage cause Jinyoung helped him provide food for Mark and the twins. And with Yugyeom, he didn’t explode cause Yugyeom had reacted first and protected Mark from BTS,” Bam continues. “Congrats. The dragon is realizing you guys hold Mark as the heart of the pack and for that, he doesn’t want to kill you guys...well at least some of you. I’m sure it also helps that when the dragon is out, he can feel Mark’s feelings toward the pack,” Jin says over the phone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to attend to. I’ll send you a text when I’ll be over with company.”

That was an hour ago. Mark’s nerves were growing. Jinyoung is still gone but he did receive a text from Suga that he spotted him in the facility. Of course Jinyoung would remain close by. Even though he’s hurting, he doesn’t want to leave the pack alone. He has a feeling Jinyoung will be nearby when his Mother arrives but it still raises the question on how this is going to go. His phone pings and Mark lets out a breath. He only has to see Jin’s name pop up to know it’s about to happen. Leaning down, Mark presses a kiss to Jaebum’s lips, “Wish me luck.” Standing back up, Mark feels warmth come from his stomach. His hand goes there to rest on his baby bump. “You’re wishing me luck too?” The warmth grows and Mark smiles. He already knows what he’s going to do.

The pack fidget and move about in their spots in the living room. All of them are near Mark, keeping him in the middle as Jin and Jinyoung’s Mother are across from them. The tension is thick and uneasy. You can’t read anything off of her but she is very beautiful. It’s obvious where Jinyoung got his looks from as this goddess sits before them. Long black hair that curls at the ends. She’s dressed in the finest robes too. She eyes the room before landing on the pack, “You guys look so tense and ready for attack.” Yugyeom growls lowly, “We don’t know you. Jinyoung’s never talked about you.” Her mouth twitches at Jinyoung’s name. “He must hold you guys dearly then.” This confuses the pack except for Mark. “I don’t want to be rude but I’m going to cut to the chase and apologize for wasting your time. I know Jinyoung is worried but I’ve made it this far in my pregnancy. I think I’ll be fine.” Jinyoung’s Mother smiles, “You sound like someone I knew.” her expression goes soft before it returns to neutral. “What do you know about dragons, hmm?” Mark goes to reply but he’s cut off by her, “Nothing, right? The fact that you think everything is fine, shows that.” The pack get defensive. It just makes her smirk, “You guys are cute. Tell me, how is Jaebum doing?” Bam hisses, “None of your business.” He looks ready to tear her limb from limb but Mark places a hand over his knee. Bam relaxes from his touch. “He’s still detached thanks to his Mother,” Mark throws back. The sly fox laughs, “I knew I’d like you. Obviously she never wanted his dragon to come out.” Mark doesn’t understand why. “You really know nothing. His life would’ve been so much simpler if you never came into his life.” Mark feels pain at that but he bites his lip to keep focused. “Jaebum loves Mark!” Yugyeom barks out. “That’s my point. Jaebum’s dragon would’ve never been let out if Mark never appeared in his life. For only a mate can break through anything. No matter the spell. No matter what is in place.” The pack curl around Mark to provide comfort and to hold him steady. “But your circumstance is different. It seems you actually wanted the bite and to be bred.” The words sink in deep. “It’s not like Jaebum knows the truth. His Mother never wanted him to know what a monster his father was. What a monster Jaebum would be if his dragon were to ever be unleashed.” Mark shakes his head, “He’s not a monster.” She cackles, hand over her mouth as she finds amusement in all of this. “Monster. Wild beast. Killer. Whatever you want to call it. You want to know why dragons aren’t seen in this world? Its because they can’t. They’re the guardians of the Underworld. They thrive in the dark and diminish in the light. Moving about through the shadows, they take everything down in its wake. Even their own mate.” 

“You act like things can’t change. Like everything is set in stone,” Jin’s voice breaks through. She glares, looking at Jin with disgust, “Words that come from an angel don’t mean much.” It’s Jin’s turn to laugh, “I think someone is hiding hurt and hatred.” She bares fangs, “This isn’t your place.” Jin raises an eyebrow, “Is it not? I gave you permission to be here and I can take it right back. Now either you help Mark or I can happily escort you out.” She goes to say something before biting her tongue and glaring back at the pack. “I formed a pact with Jaebum’s Mother. That means it passes along even after her death and to Jaebum. Thus, I’ll help you with the pregnancy.” Mark shakes his head, “No.” Everyone looks to Mark. “I want it to be Jinyoung.” Jin smiles behind his hand, fingers subtly tapping the screen of his phone. It lights up with Suga’s name as well as the speaker button blinking up at him. “Jinyoung doesn’t know anything about a dragon pregnancy!” She hisses, claws digging into the chair arms. “How far along are you?” Mark thinks about if he should answer or not but he goes for it. “A little over five months.” She calms a bit, “You have till you’re eight months. And when that moment happens, you’ll be racing against the clock to get the egg out before it hatches inside of you and kills both you and the child.” The tension drops as worry and fear start to take over but Mark isn’t phased. He puts a hand to his stomach as he looks right at her with fierce eyes. “I trust Jinyoung. I trust my pack.” She scoffs, “And then what? You should terminate them now boy before they’re born. They’ll only cause destruction and chaos.” Mark smirks at that, “Didn’t you know? I’m the son of the Underworld Leader who does exactly that.” This time, she’s not laughing. Her face is full of shock. Mark is radiating rage but so is the pack. They’re feeding off of it and it’s making them stronger. Jin watches impressed as the pack is so in tuned with Mark. “Get out.” her eyes narrow but then she senses something else. Jaebum stalks into the room, power unstable as his eyes show of his dragon and panther, “You heard him, get out.” She stands with Jin already ready to escort her out, “You’re turning out to be just like your father.” Those words should hurt. It’s what Jaebum had feared he would end up as. Instead, he smiles, thinking back to Jackson’s words, “I’m not him.” Her anger deflates as she sees Jaebum go back to normal, his smile reminded her so much of Vivian. “I’m going to make sure I won’t ever be him. And even if I falter, I’ll have my pack and mate to keep me in line.” Tears well up in her eyes before she whipped her head to face away from them and Jin escorts her out. They make it two minutes away from the dorms when she falls to her knees. Tears hit the floor below, “It worked, Vivian…that bastard didn’t lie...”


	16. Chapter 16

A hand goes to rest on her shoulder but she rolls it off. “I don’t need your pity!” She hisses, glaring up at him. Jin’s expression is neutral as his hand falls back to his side, “Was that what you’re thinking I’m giving? Jade, you should know better. I’m trying to hold back the urge to end you where you stand.” This time when Jin holds his hand out, she takes it. Back on her feet, she scoffs, wiping her tears, “Because of that feline? You guys all act like he’s something special.” Walking again, Jin tilts his head to the side, “Just like you thought a certain hunter was special?” She stops, eyes wide, “How did you-” Jin keeps his expression the same, “I have my ways.” Jade looks toward the ground, memories trying to come to the surface. To the pact that she made with a hunter back when they were teenagers. Jade was rebellious, hating how her life had been decided the moment she was born. She wanted to be free, to find herself, so she spent time with a hunter. She may not be able to run away forever but in those moments, she was truly the happiest. She fell in love with another girl. One with a mouth and fire in her eyes. A black panther that held so much love and passion for a world that was constantly being attacked. Jade kept her feelings to herself, just enjoying the closeness she could. She valued their relationship so much and she knew that trying anything would only lead to pain in the end. Where she would be forced to mate and have a child or children while leading a clan she wanted nothing to do with. Her paradise ended the night they ventured too close to the Underworld. Where a wounded male was in a back alleyway. Things had escalated so fast from there. To Vivian being claimed to her getting pregnant despite being an alpha. The omega didn’t know what to do as it became clear to what that male was. It made her hate dragons. That man held no ounce of love or care. And yet...he started to change. Jade watched as the more the two interacted, the more it was clear that they were mates. That they belonged together. Where Jade thought it was just the male being in a random rut, it wasn’t just to breed anymore. He stayed. Well, he tried to at least. This world wasn’t kind to him but he still fought against it. Jade claimed to hate him over and over but it’s really her jealousy that was taking over. Seeing Vivian falling in love and excited for this child, it hurt her. It hurt cause Jade had wanted that. She wanted to be with Vivian and to have a child together but they weren't mates. She remained by her side though. She refused to leave just because of some dragon; but nobody ever gets happy endings. He was getting weaker each day in this world. He had to go back or he’d die. He stayed long enough for Jaebum to be born and that almost killed Vivian then and there. And then he was gone. After he helped lock away Jaebum’s dragon, he vanished. Claimed that by locking Jaebum’s dragon away at birth, only a mate would be able to unleash him. And when that happens, he’ll be shown love and affection so he won’t turn into a monster like him. He’ll be able to thrive in this world alongside his panther. Jade thought it was bullshit. Just hope for Vivian who was left heartbroken without her mate. Day by day, Vivian pushed forward but Jade could do nothing but watch the toll it was taking. Having to go back to her own duties, Jade watched her best friend deteriorate. Helped her go back and forth to see him because if she didn’t, she’d die. Mates aren’t meant to be separated for long periods of time. They can’t live without the other. And though Vivian suffered, she still smiled every damn day. Took care of Jaebum and showed him the ropes. Acted like everything was fine when it wasn’t. Jade felt like a failure cause she couldn’t help her. She was a healer but nothing in her power could save her from a mate’s bond. She knew the day had arrived when Vivian came to her in a panic. Begging her to watch over Jaebum but she never said she’d be back. The look in her eyes told her everything and yet Jade still couldn’t say the words she’s always wanted to say. She just nods, and Vivian took off. And while Jaebum and Jinyoung were in school, Jade broke down in tears when she felt a part of her heart ripped out from her. Signaling through the pact they made that she had perished. Finding out shortly after that she died while trying to save that damn dragon when it was futile. “Everyone carries their own inner ‘demons’,” Jin’s voice breaks through her memories. She hadn’t realized they’d been walking for a while until she notices where they’re at. Her eyes take in someone in front of her that she hadn’t expected to see ever again. “But I think it’s about time to stop letting them overtake you,” Jin finishes whispering into her ear. He steps back, nodding toward the person in front of them before giving them a moment. “Hello, Mother.”

Jinyoung felt like shit. “You look like it too,” Suga agrees as he perches up on the balcony rail nearby. Jinyoung chuckles, leaning back against the wall as he looked out over the top of the building. “I thought you were taking me up here to make me feel better?” Suga huffs, taking his lucky knife out and starts to sharpen it. “I said I go up here to feel better. It’s a nice place to just not think and think at the same time.” Jinyoung sighs, “You sound like an old man.” Suga glares, pointing his knife at Jinyoung, “This can be your last place you ever see if you don’t shut up and do as you’re told.” Jinyoung goes quiet. The sun is high in the sky and giving warmth to them below. There’s forest all around as nature surrounds them yet no one knows there’s multiple facilities here. Being covered by Namjoon’s power alone, one would not simply find themselves here just wandering. His mind didn’t race but his heart hurt. He didn’t want to argue with Jackson. It was so stupid too. He should’ve just told him but he admits he can be stubborn too in some ways. When it came to talking about his Mom...so much pain and emotions would come roaring to the surface. He’s always wanted his Mother’s love but never could get it. So what was there to talk about? How she didn’t want him? How she tossed him out without a second glance? “You know for someone who is supposed to leave when angry, you didn’t go very far.” Jinyoung smiles pathetically, “I never wanted to leave in the first place. I’m worried about the pack and how my Mother is going to be.” Suga doesn’t say anything for a while and Jinyoung doesn’t mind the silence. He thinks when Suga gets up that he’s going to leave him alone but instead gets a phone set in front of him. Suga sits down next to him with the phone saying Jin’s name and their side is muted. Jinyoung furrows his brows, about to say something when he hears his Mother talk about helping Mark with his pregnancy. It doesn’t settle right with him but if it needs to be done, so be it. He can feel himself getting worked up again but then one word cuts through him. When Mark says, “No.” Mark turns down his Mother’s help with no hesitation and his next words has his bottom lip trembling. When he hears Mark say his name and how he wants him to be the one. It’s what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be the one to help him but he was scared he wouldn’t be able to be what Mark needed. Yet he says it clear as day that he trusts him. Tears hit the ground as Jinyoung struggles to hold it all in. The conversation continues but Suga eventually ends the call before standing up. “I told you that I come up here sometimes to get the answers I needed. Now, that you have yours, what are you waiting for?” Suga’s footsteps soon fade and Jinyoung allows himself this moment. For when this moment is over, he knows what he must do. And that’s to face his Mother.

Jade can’t help but have her words caught in her throat. It’s been years since she last seen Jinyoung. He’s grown into a fine man but it’s his eyes that capture her. Though he has her eye color, they’re not the same like they used to be. They may show tough times but they hold loyalty and passion. There’s a fire beneath that shines proudly. “Jinyoung,” She finally speaks, her expression going back to neutral. “I see you have some battle wounds.” Jinyoung actually smiles, his features relaxing from his tense stature. “Funny story, I was arguing with my mate about you.” Jade’s eyes go wide, taking in Jinyoung tilting his head to the side and lifting up his collar where the mating bite was. “A mate…” Jinyoung nods, dropping his collar, “You see. He wanted to know about my family but I didn’t want to tell him about a child that just wanted his Mother’s love.” His eyes meet hers, “Not because he would pity me but because he cares so damn much that it would hurt him to know. And the fact that you wouldn’t be standing here now if my Jackson got a hold of you.” His eyes welled with tears but he refused to let them fall. “For some reason I still care about you. After I did so much for you to look at me. That prim and proper son that any Mother would want. Just not you. No matter what I did, you still would reject me until...until you threw me out like some outcast. Was it because I came from Father? Because you didn't want him or me? Or was I not good enough to lead the next in line?” No words come out of her mouth and Jinyoung couldn’t bare to look at her any longer. He has to look down and force down those emotions that want to scream and cry. He feels like that little boy from back then who would cry for his Mother every night. Heels are heard clinking against the floor and Jinyoung waits with bated breath for her to walk past. His heart clenches painfully, hands in fists when he suddenly feels arms wrap around him. Caught off guard, his head snapped up as his Mother is hugging him. “I’m glad that you found a pack and a mate, Jinyoung. It’s all I ever wanted from you. For you to not end up like me.” Jinyoung is confused as his Mother’s words sink in. She steps back, Jinyoung still in shock, “Goodbye Jinyoung.” Her heels make sound once more as she moves past. The words keep wrapping around in his head till his heart beats so fast as he puts it together. “Mother!” She stops as Jinyoung chokes on a sob, tears falling. “Thank you.” A tear of her own falls, smile on her face before she keeps walking. Not looking back like she didn’t all those years ago. When she let him go so he could be free. So he could find himself. Find a pack and a mate. So he wouldn’t have to bare the responsibilities that he didn’t deserve to have put on him. So he wouldn’t end up like her. 

“Oh thank god you’re awake!” Bam exclaims. He was seriously starting to worry that he might’ve fucked things up by injecting his venom into him. “Dude, forget about him being awake, did you see how he calmed himself down?!” Yugyeom boasts. The pack didn’t even realize it until Yugyeom pointed it out. “He did! He was so ready to throw down and then just returned to normal like nothing!” Youngjae says excitedly. Jaebum’s mouth open in shock as he hadn’t even realized he’d done it naturally. Mark smiles brightly, pulling Jaebum into a kiss, “I’m proud of you.” Jaebum smirks, chest puffing in pride at hearing Mark praise him. “Oh no, you boosted his ego,” Jackson groans. Jaebum ignores him as he starts laying kisses all over Mark’s face. “I’m proud of my baby too.” The pack smiles before Jaebum turns to look at them. “I’m proud of you guys too. I have the best pack in the world.” The pack all get excited at this. Yugyeom is the first to throw himself on Jaebum and they fall to the ground. Bam is next with Youngjae and Jackson following suite. “Alright, alright!” Jaebum laughs as limbs and smiles were all around. Mark looks down fondly at them. Things were almost complete. All they were missing was--- “Can I join?” It goes silent as they look to find Jinyoung standing there. Jackson whines loudly, instantly going to Jinyoung who braces himself as Jackson wraps around him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he keeps repeating it over and over again. God he missed Jinyoung. He had wanted to take off after him but when Jinyoung cut their bond off, he knew Jinyoung didn’t want him to. It hurt. It hurt so much but he already pushed so far he was afraid if he pushed anymore that Jinyoung would never come back. It took hearing Jinyoung was nearby for Jackson to calm down some and have hope. Jinyoung hugs Jackson back, “No, please. It was my fault Jiaer. You were right. I should’ve opened up like you did with me.” Jackson pulls back to look at Jinyoung properly. Jinyoung cups his face, tears in his eyes already. “Though I go by Park Jinyoung, it’s not my birth name. I gave myself that last name because when my Mom disowned me, Jaebum found me in a park.” Jinyoung has to stop for a second. Jackson looks ready to cry with him, whining at feeling Jinyoung’s emotions of pain and sorrow. Jinyoung sees Jaebum over Jackson’s shoulder who encourages him to continue. “You see. I’m not just from the fox clan but I was the next heir in line to lead it.” Gasps are heard behind from both Yugyeom, Bam and Youngjae. “Though I didn’t want it, I had accepted it as my fate. I had a mate lined up the moment I was born but you see...my Mother actually changed everything.” Where telling this part of him before would’ve been devastating, he feels like a weight has been lifted from him and his heart doesn’t clench so hard. “I didn’t know back then but my Mother went against my father and her parents. She refused the bite from my father and he was killed by her own hands the same night. I knew she hated how things were but I thought she hated me too. For no matter what I did, I couldn’t receive her love...but I had it all along. She didn’t disown me or abandon me that day. She was setting me free. She was breaking what was put in place for centuries so her son could find his own way of life. She knew the pain and struggles that she went through and didn’t want me to go through the same so she did what she did.” Tears are falling and Jackson keeps Jinyoung close, rubbing up and down his arms to help soothe him. Meeting Jackson eyes again, Jinyoung smiles proudly despite the tears. For they weren't all from being sad. It was happy and proud. “Because of her, I was able to be with Jaebum. I was able to find a pack...I was able to find you. I love you so much Jiaer.” Jackson cries right along with him at hearing those words and feeling it through the bond again. Pulling Jinyoung in by the back of his neck, they share a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Jinyoung beams when they slowly pull back. “Thank you,” Jackson says. He knows how hard it was to talk about it. Though he doesn’t know what transpired since Jinyoung’s Mother left less than an hour ago, he’s just happy that Jinyoung can finally move on from it. There’s a cough that interrupts them and they pull apart to see a stern Jaebum, “Why wasn’t I told about your Mother coming?” Jinyoung winces as he can tell Jaebum’s upset by this but then Mark comes to his rescue. “Bummie, I’m craving ice cream.” Mark is pouting, rubbing his baby bump as Jaebum does a complete one eighty. “But we don’t have any ice cream,” Youngjae says. Jaebum kisses Mark on the lips, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” He takes off, the door shutting a second later. “I owe you one, Yien, “Jackson says as Mark grins with his two canines peeking out. “Cuddle with everyone?” Mark asks all cutely. The pack can’t resist as they all push together the furniture with Mark ending up in the middle of the cuddle session. Mark can feel the warmth and love radiating from one another when Yugyeom brings up, “Wait. He never asked you what flavor you wanted.” The pack’s eyes go wide as they rush to get to Jaebum before he explodes in a fit of rage for not knowing what flavor to get. They get to the door just to find Jaebum coming back with ever flavor of ice cream the cafeteria had. “OOO!” Mark exclaims, his tail swishing back and forth at all the flavors. Bam tries to grab one and Mark snatches it away. “Hey! You already got like five flavors!” Mark holds them all to his chest. “Gotta mix them together.” The pack raises an eyebrow at Mark’s weird antics as they watch him mix flavors that shouldn’t be mixed. Yet two minutes later and he’s humming happily in his spot on the couch with the weird concoction. “Yummy Yummy in my Tummy,” he sing songs and the guys snort for Mark is too adorable right now. 

They ended up playing some games and watching a movie all while chowing down on some pizza. They all deserved it after the day they went through. When Jaebum came back from clearing the plates and cups, he finds Jackson placing a blanket over Jinyoung and Mark. The two had fallen asleep cuddled together that it warmed his heart. He watches Jackson kiss both their foreheads, looking at them with such love and adoration before standing back up. It’s in this moment that Jaebum feels something within him that truly appreciates Jackson and accepts him. It makes him confused at first for Jackson’s already done so much and he’s accepted him into his pack long ago. It’s not long before Jaebum puts it together that it’s his dragon. His dragon is finally seeing what he’s seeing. Does that mean he’s reattaching with his dragon? He wants to say something but at the same time he doesn’t. Not that he’s worried or anything but because Mark needs sleep and Jinyoung looks like he could use some too. Maybe in the morning he'll tell them. “Everything good?” Jaebum is pulled from his thoughts as he sees Jackson looking at him with concern. Jaebum smiles, fully relaxing again as he nods, “Yeah.” Jackson smiles back, squeezing his shoulder as he walks past to head to the bathroom. Jaebum finds he’s more than good. He’s going to be just fine. And his pack will be too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! There's a sex scene in the beginning. Also yes, if you didn't notice I changed the parent's names to characters of my own. Hence Vivian and Jade. Vivian is an alpha black panther and Jade is an omega magical fox.

“Bummie!” Mark whines as he climbs on top of him. Jaebum was being lazy in bed for once. Wanting to sleep in extra while he could but it seemed Mark had different plans. “Are you seriously this horny so early in the morning?” Mark smacks his chest, getting a chuckle out of Jaebum. “It’s nine in the morning! I actually got up to pee without any thought whatsoever before this happened.” Jaebum stares up into Mark’s pretty blue eyes. His soft brown locks shining in the light from the window. “So it just hit you? Baby, you’re soaking through your shorts right now as well as poking my stomach.” Mark’s tail and ears are out from how aroused he is as well. He purrs when Jaebum rests his hands on his hips. “Came out of the bathroom and saw you. Couldn’t help but think about how great of an alpha you are.” Jaebum smirks, making Mark moan lightly, “God, you really don’t know how much that turns me on.” Jaebum chuckles some more, “I think I have a pretty good idea.” It turns into a groan when Mark twists his nipple though. “Stop teasing me and love me dammit!” Jaebum cups Mark’s face, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. “Somebody’s been really clingy lately but I love it.” Mark blushes, embarrassed that he’s been so needy. “Love when my baby can’t stand to be apart from me and demands all my attention. Drives me wild.” Mark moans as Jaebum thrusts up a little. Jaebum attaches his lips to Mark’s jawline as he makes his way down his neck. Mark digs his claws in, moaning in bliss as love bite after love bite is made into his skin. “No I…” He ends up moaning loudly as Jaebum gives a particularly hard bite on his neck. “Don’t like feeling so weak...so vulnerable…” he whimpers. Jaebum pulls back, hands moving slowly down Mark’s sides before resting at his hips again. He rubs soothing circles, “I don’t see it that way. All I see is an omega who is relying on his alpha as their body prepares to give birth to our children. Just look at you. So beautiful and perfect for me. You already take care of the pack and me so much, it’s ok to rely on us more. In fact, I want you to. I want to love you more. To be able to show you how much you mean to me.” Mark feels tears well at his eyes from Jaebum’s loving words. He runs his hands through Jaebum’s hair, the two basking in the moment of each other. “I think even the twins would agree with me.” Mark giggles before Jaebum places a kiss against Mark’s chest. It makes Mark’s heart beat faster. “You’re such a great Mother already. I love watching you interact with our children just as much as I love you interacting with the pack. I can never thank you enough for existing in my life.” Mark beams, heart swelling with love as Jaebum leans down further and kisses Mark’s baby bump. “My mate. My omega.” Jaebum’s panther is out but so is his dragon. Both holding Mark with such love and devotion. Jaebum leans back up, capturing Mark into a passionate kiss. “Yien…” Jaebum says it so desperately, so full of emotion that it has Mark reacting to it. His body is thrumming with need. Every nerve on fire for more of his touch, of his love. “Please,” Mark whimpers and Jaebum leans him back carefully. “I got you. Just focus on me, baby.” Mark’s breathing picks up, turning into harsh pants as Jaebum works his way down Mark’s body. Making sure to leave no place untouched. Whether it be from his mouth, hands or his breath. Mark felt every ounce of love Jaebum was pouring into him. Mark soon gasps before whining as Jaebum takes him in his mouth and bobs his head a few times. “I said no teasing!” Mark yanks at Jaebum’s hair for him to stop this torture. His eyes go half lidded, staring up at a smirking Jaebum. His eyes that are so full of hunger and passion. He watches as Jaebum slowly flicks his tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth. God, he’s already so worked up that he’s about to explode. “Jae…” Mark’s whimper fills the room along with his sweet scent that keeps spiking with more arousal. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.” Mark wants to tell him what he really needs is for Jaebum to shove his dick in him! But soon he’s gripping the sheets and his mind is blanking cause Jaebum lapping at his hole is nice too. Leaking all over Jaebum’s tongue and dripping down to the sheets as he’s being fingered at the same time. “Jae...Jae...there! Right there! Gonna cum...please no...want your cock….Jae!” Jaebum nips lightly at Mark’s hole, smirking as he feels Mark’s thigh shake underneath the palm of his hand. Mark’s clenching down so tightly on his fingers too. “You got me all morning babe so let go. Let me take care of you.” Mark still tries to fight it but with Jaebum constantly touching his sweet spot and dragging his tongue slowly over his hole, Mark cums hard. Jaebum groans at the sight of Mark coming undone. He helps Mark ride through his orgasm before giving Mark a minute to calm down some. Kissing him sweetly, he ends up chuckling as it doesn’t take Mark long to recover. Mark leans up to deepen the kiss as his hands are shredding Jaebum of his boxers. Jaebum hisses into Mark’s mouth at feeling Mark’s hands touch his cock. Pulling back for air, Mark whines, “You fucking came in your boxers. You’re supposed to cum inside of me, Jae.” Jaebum groans at Mark getting worked up over Jaebum not giving him his seed. Mark’s eyes shine with their own hunger and passion. “You know how much I love it when I smell like you inside and out. When you cum so deep in me they can smell it for weeks. Having so much that it drips out of me-” Jaebum has to kiss Mark to shut him up or he’ll come on the spot again from Mark’s filthy mouth alone. Mark always knows how to rile him up in a matter of seconds. Mark keens, knowing he’s going to get what he wants. He turns himself around, careful of his baby bump as he gets on all fours and arches his back to be on display. “Fuck,” Jaebum groans, cock throbbing at the sight of Mark. “Please Bummie.” Jaebum doesn’t make Mark wait any longer as he aligns himself to Mark’s hole. He has to grip Mark’s hips to slow him down as he tries to push back against him. Both groaning at the tight stretch. Mark’s cock is steadily leaking precum against the bed, moaning as Jaebum starts with a slow thrust. “Mmm, I love your cock. Love having your inside me.” Jaebum curses again. Mark isn’t usually this free with his words but Jaebum isn’t complaining. It makes him thrust a little bit harder. Hands moving up and down Mark’s body before grabbing his hips and thrusting faster. Mark is loving every second of it by the noises he’s making. Tail wrapped around Jaebum’s arm to keep him close. “So tight for me baby. You like that?” Mark uses his hips to move back against Jaebum with each thrust. “Love it. Give me more!” Jaebum leans forward more, almost draping himself over Mark’s back as he changes the angle some. Mark nearly screams as Jaebum is hitting his spot dead on now. Jaebum’s hand reaches under, resting against Mark’s baby bump before Mark slumps forward onto his chest. Jaebum doesn’t stop his movements, cock going in and out of Mark’s tight hole. “That’s it, baby. So good for me.” He kisses underneath Mark’s ear, groaning loudly at feeling Mark about to cum. “You gonna cum for me?” He kisses the back of Mark’s neck, mouthing over the mating bite. Mark is shaking in his hold before Jaebum bites over the mating bite. Mark’s back arches sharply, orgasm hitting him out of nowhere as he shouts Jaebum’s name. Jaebum can only thrust a few more times before he’s cumming deep inside. When both come down, Mark is purring and Jaebum is nuzzling against him, hands both wrapped around Mark’s baby bump as they lay on their sides. “I love you,” Jaebum says and Mark giggles, “I love you too.” They lay like that for a moment until Mark starts to move his hips again. Jaebum groans, trying to still Mark. It just causes Mark to whine, “You said I had you all morning.” Jaebum chuckles, already sensing through the bond as well as feeling Mark’s growing arousal. “You need to rest some.” Mark pouts, tail flicking in frustration. “But I want you to knot me full.” Mark ends up groaning this time as Jaebum’s cock twitches back to life. “God, you really drive me wild.” Mark just giggles before he ends up in another moaning mess again.

“So tell me Youngjae. How come you never dated anyone?” Yugyeom gasps and smacks Bam for asking such a question. They’re in the living room playing video games with Youngjae hanging out nearby on the couch. Youngjae hums at hearing the question, “How do I explain it? It doesn’t interest me? I value friendships more.” Bam pauses the game, turning to give Youngjae his full attention, “Are you just saying that cause you don’t want us to worry?” Youngjae smiles at the two. “No, I mean it. I don’t do the sex and wanting a mate thing. Having a pack like you guys makes me truly happy and is all I need. Why? Do I look unhappy?” Bam shakes his head while Yugyeom answers, “We couldn’t help but see how you’ve been with those blood boxes lately. Thinking what if it’s from your mate or something?” Youngjae laughs. Like full on laughing for a good minute that confuses Yugyeom and Bam. “What?!” They exclaim not understanding. “Sorry, sorry. You guys are just cute and silly. Is it cause I said this blood tastes better than the rest?” The two nod. “Every vampire is different but to me, blood will taste the same no matter where it comes from unless I have a bond with you. The stronger the bond, the better the taste. Sadly you can’t have this same thing with actual blood family members but pack members make blood taste like candy or at least that’s what my brother told me once.” The two look at Youngjae with deadpan expressions as Youngjae doesn’t even realize that he’s subtly known all along about the blood boxes. “Why are you giving me that look?” Bam flails his hands into the air but Youngjae still doesn’t get it. Yugyeom tries to help, “Hyung, you’ve been trying to figure out who's been supplying your blood boxes forever and you literally just narrowed it down to it having to be one of the pack members.” Youngjae’s expression doesn’t change from confusion until a few seconds later when he gasps. “Oh my god!” Bam facepalms, “Now he gets it.” Youngjae grabs at his face. “But who could it be then? It can’t obviously be you two or Jackson but that would mean…” He’s wracking his brain when Mark sits down next to him. “Here you go, Youngjae.” Youngjae nods, smiling at Mark, who hands him a blood box. “Oh, thank you, Mark.” He goes back to wracking his brain, subtly sipping on the tiny blue blood box that looks like a juicy juice box if it didn’t have the blood drop picture on it. “Wow…” Is all Bam can say. Yugyeom own eyes bulging out as he notices a small band aid in the crook of Mark’s elbow. The two don’t say anything as they let Youngjae go through the process himself. Where currently Youngjae is thinking back to the first time he got one was when Mark gave him one. The other times they either appeared in the fridge or were just around nearby right when he normally would drink one. And now, Mark had handed him another right at the time Youngjae should be eating one…Youngjae’s gasp is so loud that it startles Jackson who was walking in with Jinyoung and Jaebum. “Jesus! What was that for?!” Youngjae slams the blood box down, “Mark! Mark is the one who has been supplying me with the blood boxes!” Bam and Yugyeom clap for Youngjae getting it right. “What?!” Jaebum shouts, instantly getting riled up. Why would Mark be giving Youngjae blood boxes?! Why is he even giving blood when pregnant?! He’s about to explode when Youngjae beats him too it. “ARE YOU INSANE?!” Mark’s eyes go wide in shock at Youngjae yelling at him. He’s never seen Youngjae this riled up before toward him. Youngjae is standing, his eyes flashing in anger, “You’re pregnant! You shouldn’t be giving me blood! What if it harms you in the long run?! The kids, Mark, the kids! And you! And why?!” He’s all over the place with his emotions and words. He has to take in a big gulp of air after sprouting all those words out and so fast. Mark’s shock goes to a soft expression. “I heard from Jinyoung that you drank all your blood boxes in worry for me. So since Jinyoung has to take daily blood tests to make sure my babies and me are on track, we put the blood in the box for you to drink instead of wasting it.” Youngjae’s raised finger was slowly going back down as it sinks in. Jinyoung sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not even that much to start with for if you had noticed, your normal boxes are twice the size. Also, since it’s pack blood, you don’t need as much and are actually benefiting more this way as well as forming a stronger bond with said person.” Mark gives a curious look at the last part. “Oh, I just wanted to make up for causing him so much stress and worry.” The pack’s mouth fall open at Mark not even realizing he was doing so much more than that. Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, hands on his hips, “Anyway, I wouldn’t have let Mark continue to do this if it was in any way harming him or the babies. His body has always produced blood fast.” Youngjae squeals, suddenly latching himself to Mark. “You’re so sweet hyung! Like literally!” The pack laugh and smile while Jaebum’s rage died down the moment Youngjae took over. Seeing Youngjae get so worked up over Mark and the twin’s health, the dragon no longer saw Youngjae a threat. In fact, the dragon saw his pack like he sees his pack now. Family. Warmth blossoms in his chest before spreading. He hisses, drawing the attention of others as he grips his chest and almost falls if it wasn’t for Jackson and Jinyoung’s quick movements. “Jaebum?” Mark asks in full worry. There’s a moment of pain jolting from his head and moving fast through his body before nothing. “Jae?” Jaebum opens his eyes to find Mark standing in front of him. The pain is gone and it’s weird to explain but Jaebum hadn’t realized he’d been so off. That it took until now to feel more...stable. He laughs, the others worrying more until Jaebum is full on grinning, “I did it...I can feel him, I mean me. I can feel both my dragon and panther together as a whole.” It takes a moment but then the others are shouting and fist bumping in excitement. “I knew you could do it,” Mark says. Jaebum pulls Mark close, hands resting on his baby bump as he leans their foreheads together. “Only because I had you and the pack.” Mark cries happy tears, feeling Jaebum’s lips against his. They really came so far. Mark’s phone ringing pulls them from this moment though. “It’s from Suga,” Jackson says as he picks up Mark’s phone and hands it to him. Mark answers it, “Suga-” he stops, happy expression falling as Suga says, “Red Dragon is attacking the Persona!” Mark can’t even hear what else Suga is saying. His hand starts to shake as fear grips him hard. This was bad. So bad. Because the Persona is the bar that Mark got the intel from Changkyun. Red Dragon traced it back to the bar. Which means he could trace it back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to explain a bit more with Youngjae. He's perfectly happy and content just being with the pack. He doesn't want a mate. Doesn't make him weird or anything. There's plenty of people that go through life just fine without someone and I wanted to express that in my story. That having someone is just as great as just loving yourself and being surrounded by those you love. That it's not always romantic love that you need but love from friends and family as well as yourself. I hope this makes sense.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is too confusing, let me know and I'll try my best to fix it. Hope you enjoy as we're reaching the climax of the story!

“Mark!” Hands cup his face and Mark can barely focus on the person before him. “You need to breathe baby, please.” It’s Jaebum and he’s pleading with him to take a breath. Why isn’t he? What is even happening anymore? His voice sounds far away as static is loud in his ears. His chest hurts and his instincts are screaming that something bad is happening. He tries to take a breath but he can’t breathe. It’s just gasping before his legs give out. Jaebum catches him, sitting him down as he goes to his knees himself. “Focus on me,” he pleads again, taking a hold of Mark’s hand. He squeezes, bringing his hand up to his chest. Mark can feel Jaebum’s heart beating against his ribcage. Feel it thrumming against his finger tips that it distracts him. “That’s it, baby.” Suddenly, he can breathe and it stings. Vision blurring before stabilizing after a few breaths. “I don’t…” Mark’s voice is rough and a cough catches in his throat. “Just keep breathing,” Jaebum insists and Mark does. He clings to Jaebum when he’s pulled into his lap. His breaths shaky for it hurts to do so but after a while, each breath was welcome. “You scared me so bad,” Jaebum whispers. Mark whimpers, not liking that he caused this. “What happened?” His mind was foggy, almost like he was having an out of body experience. “You had a panic attack, sweetie,” Jinyoung voices. Mark lifts his head a little to see the pack all worried and wanting to come closer but was told not to by Jinyoung. It was better for just one so they wouldn’t trigger Mark more. “But why…” Mark sees his phone on the ground and the fear grips him again. His breathing picks up and Jaebum is quick to soothe, “It’s ok.” But it’s not ok. His eyes land on Jackson, “Jiaer…” He doesn’t say anything more but his eyes do. “Shit,” Jackson says, confusing the others. “SHIT!” Jackson is pacing. “What is it?” Jinyoung asks. Jackson growls, feeling his own emotions going, “We have to leave.” The pack all looked lost. “What is going on?” Bam wants to know. He’s getting scared. Jackson flails his hands about. “We don’t have time to explain. We need to go somewhere far away. To another country...America maybe.” Jaebum’s voice breaks through, “Jackson, tell me right now what is going on.” Jackson stops pacing when hearing Jaebum’s authoritative tone. His eyes meet with Mark’s and he sighs, “I’m sorry Yien but this is serious. I can’t risk you and the twins.” Mark bites his bottom lip, nodding. “Jackson!” Jinyoung is tired of this roundabout. Jackson closes his eyes, knowing what’s about to happen when he says, “Red Dragon knew we were at the casino.” 

Just another thing to add to the list of what was Mark’s fault. This was not what he needed being seven months pregnant. When Jackson spoke of Red Dragon, Jaebum about lost it. “Why the fuck would you be at a casino?!” Jackson wasn’t fast enough in answering that he soon found himself with his back against the wall and a very pissed of Jaebum ready to throw down. “Jaebum please, it’s my fault.” Mark’s voice sounded tiny and full of regret. Jinyoung tried to keep Mark from moving so much as he tried to go over to them. “It’s when I went off to do that mission. I shouldn’t have been so brash. If I had known I was pregnant I wouldn’t have even gone…” Jaebum breathes harshly through his nose before letting Jackson go. “So you went to a casino knowing Red Dragon would be there?” He’s upset at Mark. For him always putting himself into danger like he meant nothing to anyone. Mark can feel that through the bond and it hurts him more. “No! It was just intel that he might’ve frequented there. So many had just gotten intel that he might have gone there just to find a dead end. BTS even found a dead end recently from what Suga told me. All we found were some numbers that he made profit there but never actually made contact.” Jaebum bares fangs, “It shouldn’t matter! The fact is that it still had to do with him! It still included all risks the moment his name was uttered. So what happened? Suga tell you Red Dragon was attacking the casino?” Mark bites his bottom lip to stop it from trembling as he shakes his head. “They wouldn’t have made it that fast to the casino if he was,” Jackson brought up. “Why is that?” Jaebum asks. “Cause the casino is in China,” Yugyeom adds. Jaebum glares, “You knew about this too?” Yugyeom doesn’t flinch at Jaebum’s harsh tone though it still made him feel like shit. “They wanted me to look at the USB that they used to download information from.” Jaebum flings his hands into the air. “Did everyone knows about this but me?” Bam and Youngjae shake their heads but when his eyes landed on Jinyoung, he knew he was guilty, “You can’t be serious…” Jinyoung’s expression said it all, “I knew about the USB and the mission but not what was on it or anything that happened afterwards.” Mark remains where he stands though he wants to be closer to Jaebum. “I’m sorry.” Jaebum’s anger deflates as he sees the tears. “Hey…” Jaebum strides over to Mark, pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry too. It’s my fault you even went to do that mission in the first place. If I had pulled my shit together from the start, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now.” Mark grips Jaebum’s biceps, “I’m scared Bummie. The twins…” Jaebum runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, “Shh, everything’s going to be fine.” The pack gathers close, “What is the game plan?” Youngjae asks. Jaebum looks at them with determination in his eyes, “We’re gonna do what Jackson says. If Red Dragon is nearby we’ll leave the country while he’s distracted. We’ll go to America.” 

But things don’t always go as planned. They’re in the middle of gearing up. Jaebum is making sure everything is ready to go while the others are scrambling about to make things go faster. Mark is in the bathroom, pulling open the hidden medicine cabinet behind the mirror in front of the sink. “Scent blockers…” Mark doesn’t want to take any chances. Running into other hybrids or supernatural creatures while heavily pregnant can lead to many bad things. They’ll no doubt be laying low in some hotel. And after a certain amount of days, will switch to another before then moving to another in some irregular patterns just to keep anyone off their trail. His fingers take hold of the scent blockers that look just like any sort of perfume or cologne. He sets them down on the sink counter before closing the cabinet. His eyes take in his own reflection before his heart skips a beat. His blood runs cold as his reflection isn’t the only one in the mirror. “You…” A smirk forms on the figure behind him, silver hair shining in the light. “It’s been a while kitty.” Mark can feel fear grip him but he needs to remain calm. He racked his brain on what to do since he’s very vulnerable right now. He can’t shift either and he’s basically like any normal human due to his pregnancy. “Now, now, no need getting any ideas.” The silver haired male moves and Mark tries to make it to the door. The male moves so fast, grabbing his arm while the other hand clamps over his mouth to keep from screaming. “It’s no use fighting me.” Mark’s instincts are screaming at him to get away. To get to Jaebum and the pack. He needed to protect the twins. His claws dig in hard on the male’s wrist as he struggles against him with more fervor. Mark manages to get free just to have the male slam him up against the wall. It knocks the breath out of him from the sheer force before feeling something prick against his neck. Eyes snapping open to find the male dropping a syringe. “Can’t have you going berserk on me.” Mark’s knees about give out as the effects of the drug is instant. His vision is blurring and his world is spinning. No. No. Mark is grabbed but he struggles. He can feel his body is moving slow but he still attempts it. One second they’re in the bathroom, the next they’re in the bedroom. Loud noises are being made as Mark tries with everything in him to get away. “You really are feisty.” Mark’s heart is beating so fast yet his body is giving out on him. He cries. He can’t form words and he doesn’t understand why the pack hasn’t come to check on him yet. “Look at you panicking.” He’s shoved back on the bed, his body not listening to him anymore as he’s just fighting to stay awake now. “You think your pack is gonna save you? They don’t even know what you’re going through right now thanks to my powers. You see, not only can I move through the shadows, I can put a little radius around me that blocks out this world. In a way it's like you’re in my world. Where no one or nothing around can tell something is amiss.” Mark’s breath hitches as he puts it together. His expression falls. “Oh, you finally figured it out didn’t you? I told you it’s futile.” Claws continue to dig into the male’s arms even as Mark’s heart is slowing down. As his eyes try to close, he still fights to remain awake. “Don’t worry, kitten. We’ll take good care of you.” Mark whimpers at that, scared of what’s to come. His mind soon blanks, claws detaching and his eyes closing as his body goes limp from the drugs finally knocking him out. The silver haired male smiles fondly down at Mark, fingers trailing down his face, “It’s a pity things couldn’t have been different.” Sighing, he picks Mark up in his arms, releasing the little world around them. What was minutes in that little world was only seconds in the real world. Jackson had just stepped into the room, eyes going wide as he takes in the silver haired male with an unconscious Mark. “YIEN!” The male smirks, “Fancy seeing you again.” Jackson growls, rushing toward them as he partially shifts just to be thrown back with a flick of the male’s wrist. Jackson slams into the dresser and it shatters into pieces around him. “I don’t have time for your games. Red Dragon has been waiting long enough.” Jackson has just enough time to look up and watch the male vanish into thin air, taking Mark right along with him.

“Please please please…” Suga said those words like a prayer as he rushed toward the dorms. Mark wasn’t answering his phone and it had hung up during the middle of him trying to warn him. He sees the dorms ahead of him, not bothering with alerting Got7 inside as he just bursts in. He’s assaulted with a strong aura at the same time as hearing a loud roar. “No, please no…” Suga makes it to the hallway before distress and panic wraps around him that isn’t his own. And when he makes it to the bedroom, he finds a pack barely in control with no sign of Mark around. Falling to his knees, he beats at the ground, “DAMMIT!” It was a trap. A set up that they all walked into. “Suga!” Chaos was happening but Suga remained glued to the floor. People fly past him and into the room. Loud noises with growls, roars and snarls. “Suga!” Suga could feel himself on the edge of losing control, struggling to keep it together. “SUGA!” He’s knocked back on his ass, a punch to the face as he takes in Jhope. “Get your shit together! We’re racing against the clock now!” It snaps Suga back in control. Mark may have been taken but they can get him back. They have to get him back. He takes Jhope’s outstretched hand and is placed back on his feet. “Thanks.” Jhope gives a brief smile, “Don’t thank me yet.” Another roar and Suga takes in Jaebum ready to lose it and go feral. Both his dragon and panther are clashing together in unstable waves. Jimin holds back Jungkook as a wave of power causes cracks to run up along the wall. “We don’t have time for this!” Taehyung shouts. Jin and Namjoon stand the room as everyone else was moved out of it. Namjoon looks to Jin briefly to make sure he’s ok before focusing back on Jaebum. “You have to control it. I know Mark’s been taken as well as your children but if you don’t get it together, you won’t get them back,” Jin states. Jaebum roars louder, Yugyeom having to clamp hands over his ears. The pack are an emotional mess. They need their leader as much as their leader needs them right now. With the heart of the pack missing, they’re all becoming unstable. Jaebum roars in pain both physically and mentally. Namjoon can see he’s struggling to keep in control. He knows he needs to be the leader. He knows they have to go find Mark but at the same time he wants to kill and rage. He wants to destroy everything in sight cause his mate and children have been taken. It’s a constant clash with his panther and dragon at the moment. “Feel the bond.” Jaebum grips his head, another wave of power shooting out and barely missing Namjoon. “Tap into it.” Jin looks to Namjoon with confusion, “Joonie-” Namjoon raises his hand to gently silence Jin’s words. “He’s unconscious….” Jaebum whimpers. “But he’s alive.” Jaebum growls, “But we don’t know where Red Dragon is!” He’s growing more unstable as Jin feared. “Tap into the bond dumbass! Nothing can interfere with a mate’s bond!” Jade suddenly appears in the room. Jaebum clenches his eyes shut. There’s so much darkness surrounding him. Pain and unknown territory. Being unstable made it hard as things kept coming and going so fast. But then there was a small light. Something small like a tiny dot but Jaebum latches onto it. He feels warmth and love. He clings tighter, picking up on more of Mark here and there.Things try to interfere and move him away but the strong urge to find Mark holds him steady until things are moving faster. He can hear Mark’s heart beat. Can feel he’s asleep but is safe for the moment. He needed to find him. Needed to bring him back. The pain is diminishing as the warmth continues to grow. Memories and feelings of Mark come to the surface but that’s not all. It’s memories of the pack with Mark too. Of them all together. The light grows like a beacon as things become clearer. His heart races as things speed up and the next moment his eyes open. Everything is stable again as Jaebum stands there with both his panther and dragon mixed together. Dragon wings across his back with his panther tail out. Claws and fangs with black scales here and there along his body. But it’s his eyes. Having both his panther and dragon; they’re looking at a powerful creature. One of a great leader and alpha. “I know where my mate is.” 

Mark jolts awake to find he can’t go far. His eyes take in the huge room that’s so tall and wide. It was like ballroom size for a simple bedroom that held a window just the same over a balcony. Yanking, he finds he’s chained to a specially built bed with red satin sheets. His nose scrunches at the strong scent of an alpha and for some reason it’s a familiar smell but he can’t pinpoint who. “Ah, you’re finally awake after a few hours.” Mark’s head snaps towards the voice, finding a male sitting in the corner just behind the light. It casts a shadow over his face as the male sits with one leg tossed over his knee. He’s shirtless and enjoying the comfort of his own room. “Who are you?” Mark asks. The male laughs as he looks at Mark’s face. “Did you already forget about me, Yien?” Mark’s face pales, eyes going wide at hearing his name spoken. Flashbacks instantly come forth of the time he was at the bar. “You’re the alpha-” The alpha stands up and Mark can sees the familiar tattoos but his eyes catch the one on the wall length mirror. A full back tattoo of a red dragon before his eyes look up to the alpha. His eyes hold such a predatory gaze. “Tell me, Yien, do you know why you’re here?” Mark can’t stop his heart from beating faster as the male takes another step toward him. “Answer me!” He crawls on the bed fast, Mark moving back until his back is pressed against the headboard. “I don’t know!” Mark bares his fangs. The black haired male smirks, eyes shining with darkness, “I’ll tell you. Should I start with the beginning? Back when I first stumbled upon you?” Mark narrows his eyes, “Back at the bar where you clearly set me up?” He laughs, shaking his head, “No. It was actually prior to that day.” Mark tries to rack his brain for any moment he could’ve seen the male before. “You see, for years I had been searching for a certain someone.” He stands up, moving around the bed in a circle. With the bed in the middle of the room, Mark felt like this dragon was constantly surrounding him. Circling his prey. “I guess I should go way back to the beginning. Back to when someone’s father killed my entire family.” Mark can feel his aura getting stronger as well as darker. Red scales glint in the dim lighting of the room. “Have you ever had to watch your family be killed in front of you? I was only ten back then. My whole family was slaughtered by one of their own. By a fellow cousin, a fellow dragon!” Mark knows instantly who he’s talking about. “You know don’t you? You carry two inside of you right now.” Mark curls up, hands covering his belly in a protective manner. “ Jaebum’s father, Vector. I loathed that man with my entire being. He fueled me to push harder and grow stronger just so that I could kill him. But that fucker went and got himself killed before I could build myself up to do so! I was furious!” He roars, the room shaking behind his fury. “Everything I worked for was for nothing...or so I thought. Until I found out that woman who died with him was his mate. And we all know what happens when a dragon claims a mate.” His smile is sinister, claws digging into the end of the bed board as it cracks under his strength. “He had a child and I spent years after that to create my own empire and finally, after all this time, I found Lim Jaebum. But you want to know what’s funny? Even with all of this, “He points to everything he’s worked hard for. “I couldn’t track that bastard down because his dragon wasn’t out. They were smart to hide his dragon but thanks to a certain someone that made his dragon come out, I found him swimming in the water with a fish.” Mark shakes his head when it clicks. “You were there at the party in the mansion. With the siren…” The male’s eyes light up with glee, “Bingo. And what a coincidence it was. I was just there finishing up some business of my own when I sensed a black dragon down below the mansion grounds. Where we should’ve just maybe passed by as strangers, you actually pinpointed him right to me.” His grip lessens on the end board and he steps closer to Mark once more. “I should thank you really. I had planned out everything down to the T and you ended up exceeding my expectations. For the dying question was, how was I going to get Jaebum and make him suffer the most?” He goes to trail his fingers along Mark’s face but he jerks away. The male grabs him, Mark yelping as the chains are pulled tight and he can feel the bounds cut into him. He’s forced to look at the male. “Through you. It pays to be an Underworld leader with what I can attain in such a short amount of time and with the right resources. All I had to do was set the bait and what happened? You took it, Yien. Took the fake intel and even sat right next to me. It was tempting to claim you right then and there. I thought about it truly. Just think if I had knocked you up instead? You would’ve made a pretty mate but then Jaebum wouldn’t suffer as much as he would with his own children getting taken away. So I made it to where Jaebum would snap and claim you, thus impregnating you.” Mark bites his bottom lip from showing this man how he was affecting him. “I’ll admit as well that Mr. Dalmer had been good profit for me,but I can easily do the same with someone else.” Mark can’t help the growl that escapes his mouth. “You figured it out already? That it was all a set up just so you could go there and interact with my right hand man?” Mark recalls the moment the silver haired male picked him up in cat form. He not only somehow felt Mark was pregnant but could also trace him now since the close contact. The male drops his hand, pushing Mark back against the headboard before standing up and moving toward a desk. “All I did was wait then. Seven long months…” Mark feels fear grip him as the male turns around from having his back turned to Mark before looking down to his stomach. He meets Mark’s gaze again, “I’m afraid it’s time to speed the process up don’t you think?” Mark tries to move away. He yanked and yanked at the chains, not caring that they’re cutting into him. He needs to get away but he can’t. The male takes each step closer, Mark catching sight of the syringe in his hand. “Remember Yien, this is all part of the plan and you play a major part in it. Not only am i going to torture Jaebum till his last breath, I’m going to take his kids as my own and maybe,” he easily overpowers Mark, holding him down as the needle in injected into his stomach. Mark whimpers from the needle and the male’s next words, “If you’re good, I’ll keep you as a pet until you can’t stand your mate’s death any longer.” The male gets off of him and before Mark can do or say anything, he feels a sudden wetness from below. It soaks the sheets before pain shoots through his core. Mark cries out, curling into himself. “Congrats, you’re going into labor.” The male laughs loud and long as Mark cries out for Jaebum.


	19. Chapter 19

It’s been years coming for this moment to finally happen. Thinking back on it, it’s how he met Jaebum’s father. Namjoon hadn’t met the pack yet. He was young and struggling with his demonic blood but he was heard among those in the Underworld. Then a family of red dragons tried to take him out when he already had nothing. Seeking revenge, he tracked them down and wanted to dispose of them himself. To prove them wrong. That’s where he saw Vector for the first time. Teaming up with him, they took them down but for some reason, one was left alive. Namjoon had no idea of it as Vector said the job was done. He had no idea a ten year old boy by the name of Sky had lived to tell the tale. He only found out years later after Vector’s death when someone by the name of Red Dragon started to reign in the black dragon’s place. Standing next to Jaebum, Namjoon sees Vector in him. He may not know why Vector kept Sky alive but that was then and this is now. He can’t help but smile a little. Vector would be proud. “Are we ready?” Namjoon asks, looking to see not only his pack, but Got7 and all of the fox clan with Jade standing there impatiently. They’re all geared up and ready to roll. Jaebum nods at Namjoon, “Let’s get it.” 

Describing the Underworld could be interpreted many ways. The opposite of the other world. The darkness to the light. Hell to the Heaven. It’s anything but good though. Where the moon is always full and blood red. Light doesn’t last long as the darkness takes over, sometimes darker in other areas. Instead of humans, it’s littered with demons, the supernatural and hybrids in between. But where it’s easy to get sucked into the Underworld, it’s harder to get out of it. Portals and such exist. Like where the Persona bar stands, there is a portal nearby to the Underworld. The BTS facility also has one nearby within the forest. The group stands on the edge of a cliff. Where you can look and see more forest for miles as well as the sun high in the sky, if you looked below it’s darker and unclear. Jaebum and Namjoon jump first, before Jin and Jade follow suite. The fox clan full are quick to back up the queen, leaving the rest of BTS and GOT7. Jungkook takes a hold of Taehyung and Jimin’s hands before bellowing in excitement as he jumps. Suga and Jhope nudge shoulders and take off after. Got7 give each other looks as they smile. Jackson wraps Jinyoung up in his arms before jumping off, hollering, “Woohoo!” Bam pouts, “I wanted to do that!” Before he finds himself yelping as Youngjae pushes him off. Youngjae flips, laughing on his way down as Yugyeom gets excited himself and takes a few steps back before running and leaping into the air. It’s like flying even though you’re falling. It’s peaceful just feeling the wind beneath you as you look up at the sky. Yugyeom reaches his hand up like he’s going to touch the sun. He doesn’t know when he’ll see the sun again but he knows they’ll be back. They’ll be back together, with Mark. 

Sky growls out in anger, “Stop fighting against it!” The kids should’ve been born already but yet Mark is somehow keeping them from fully hatching. It’s extremely painful though and taking a toll on his body. Another loud cry is heard as Mark struggles. Gripping the bed sheets as he whimpers through the pain. Sweat beads on his forehead and he’s paled significantly. The doctor and nurse check him over once again before shaking their head, “However he’s doing it, he can’t keep it up much longer or he’ll seriously injure himself or worse, die,” the doctor states. Sky clenches his teeth as he looks out through the giant window. The Red Moon shines back at him as darkness surrounds the facility. “We don’t have much time. I don’t care what you have to do, just get the damn kids out already!” The facility suddenly rocks before a siren is going off. Sky growls, moving to the balcony to see a small horde of people coming. He smirks when he spots Jaebum at the front of the line. “Let the fun begin…” He jumps on top of the railing and lets the shift take over. Mark opens his eyes and sees Sky go from his regular form into a large red dragon as big as the facility. It made so much sense now why this room was as big as it was. Mark worried for the pack. Suddenly someone grabs his arm and Mark sees a needle about to go in. He struggles, making it hard for the nurse to inject it. “You’re only making this harder on yourself,” the doctor argues. Mark doesn’t stop though. He’s going to do whatever it took to protect his babies. ‘Please hold on a little bit longer…’ he pleads silently to his twins.

“Holy shit!” Yugyeom exclaims when they see the red dragon on top of the balcony. They stop midway to the facility as the battlefield appears to have been chosen. “He’s where the balcony is,” Jaebum states, looking over to Jinyoung. “What?” Jaebum’s expression saddens a bit, “He’s in labor. He needs you.” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide. “For how long?! We’re wasting time here, I can’t…” This was a serious matter. A hand clamps down on his shoulder. “You got this, son.” His Mother smiles at him and Jinyoung tries to keep his emotions stable so he nods. “Now go. Jaebum can’t be with him so you need to provide extra support. We’ll get you up there.” Jin steps next to Jinyoung. “I know a faster way. Joon-” Namjoon smirks, “I got you babe.” As soon as Sky spread his wings, he roars. Fire comes forth before he’s leaping into the air and swooping down for an attack. Namjoon wastes no time in letting his power come out, lifting his hand and blocks the fire from reaching them. Jhope frowns, “Aww, but it’s been so long since I basked in flames!” Suga rolls his eyes, “Are you seriously thinking of that at a time like this?” Jungkook's too busy awing his awesome leader in the background. Men start appearing from the facility. Jackson growling as he spots a silver haired male, “He’s mine!” He takes off, the others following suite as they do their own thing. Jaebum remains standing there next to Namjoon. “Are you sure about this?” Namjoon asks. Jaebum instead asks a question of his own. “How long has it been since a black dragon showed itself in the Underworld?” Namjoon huffs, smile displayed on his face. He can feel the shift happening before air gusts all around him. A loud roar shakes the ground beneath his feet and in this moment Namjoon is brought back in time. Watching as a large black dragon takes off into battle. 

“What do you mean a faster way?” Jinyoung wonders for the facility is high up and with no way to get up to the balcony. That is, until he feels arms wrap around his middle and he’s no longer on the ground. “Uh…” Jin chuckles, “Did you forget that I’m an angel?” Jinyoung takes in the wide wings with golden edges and flakes mixed into the feathers. He can’t admire it for long as he spots a red dragon coming at them. “Jin!” But then a black dragon interferes, slamming the red dragon down to the ground. “Is that Jaebum?!” Jin is almost to the balcony as Jinyoung takes in the action below. His mother is still outside with Jackson dealing with the silver haired male as the rest of the fox clan had moved along with Got7 and BTS as they try to make their way inside the facility. Nearing the balcony they hear Mark cry out, their focus going back to what’s at stake. “Mark!” Jinyoung lands on his feet, taking in the sight of some doctor and nurse trying to inject him with a syringe. They burst in, scaring the doctor and nurse. Jinyoung growls, fangs and claws on display, “Get away from him!” Jin looks just as pissed off and ready to throw down. The nurse backs up right away with the doctor. The two don’t take any chances, Jin killing both with his gun before they can blink as Jinyoung quickly heads over to Mark. Mark is curled over in pain, crying out. “Mark…” Mark leans heavily against Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie I can’t...I can’t hold it back any longer.” Mark can barely stay upright and he’s so pale. “Shit, Mark, we have to get them out now.” Mark whines, “Not here. I don’t want-” he hunches over in pain. Jinyoung steadies him as Jin gets him out of the chains and starts to get things prepared. “We’ll protect you Mark. Now let go and get ready to push,” Jin says, eyes determined.

Jackson slides back, claws digging into the ground to stop him from going further. He spits out blood, smirking back at the silver haired male who is sporting similar injures. “You know, I thought you were just some dog but it appears you have more bite than bark.” Jackson takes the compliment, standing back up straight and cracking his neck. “I got a lot more where that came from.” He runs forward, wincing a bit as the demon moves his fingers and he feels nicks and cuts all over his body. He doesn’t stop though. Stopping would get him killed as he puts more force behind his feet and launches himself at the demon. The demon smirks, thinking he has Jackson all figured out when Jackson suddenly shifts and the demon’s eyes go wide. Instead of reddish brown fur, its pure black with dark aura shooting off it’s body and blood red eyes. He’s huge too, ungodly so as he stands like a human. Grabbing a hold of him, the demon had no chance as he wasn’t just facing a wolf, but a demon wolf. With a loud snarl, the demon is slaughtered, his head dropping from Jackson’s mouth as blood drips from his fangs. Jade stands impressed, having no idea this resided in Jackson but seeing it can only come out in the Underworld. Jackson shifts back to his regular form, falling to the ground as he exerted his energy and is wounded. Jackson notices Jade kneel down beside him. He feels a light warmth and finds she’s healing his wounds with a green light just like Jinyoung’s. “You know I was worried who Jinyoung’s mate would be but I see he’s in good hands.” Jackson beams up at her with a bloody smile. “That he is! He doesn’t know I can be like this though but I can save that for another day.” Jade laughs, “Really, thank you for loving my son.” Jackson hums back, “Thank you for giving me a chance to be with him.” She smiles genuinely, “Shush boy. Let’s get you healed up so I can help the others.” She looks up, seeing the others made it inside already. Jaebum and Sky are still going at it. It’s good that the battlefield is so big and open. They’re luckily over by the edge line so they’re safe for the moment.

Mark’s screams filled the room as Jinyoung holds him from behind. Jin tells him what to do while Jinyoung holds him steady and encourages him. He’s already in the healing process as the eggs are hatching fast. “You got this, Mark. Keep going.” Mark whimpers, breathing harshly before another scream is ripped out. “There, we’re almost there!” It feels like hours but it’s only seconds and then, “We got one!” Jin holds the cracked egg that’s cracking in his hand as he spoke. He sets it down carefully, the egg moving back and forth as more of the egg casing breaks off. Mark is heard screaming again as they get the other one out. It comes out faster than the first and Mark slumps back against Jinyoung when Jin holds the second egg. Mark’s breathing is harsh before it’s getting shallow. His eyes trying to close as he’s deathly pale. Jinyoung can feel the moment Mark’s hand isn’t squeezing his anymore and instead goes limp. Jin’s eyes are going wide, setting the egg down as he rushes forth. Jinyoung has tears running down his face as he pets through Mark’s hair. Mark’s looking at his babies. He’s watching them hatch, struggling with himself until Jinyoung says, “It’s ok, Mark. You did it. You can let go now.”

Sky roars as he’s slammed down into the ground once more. Jaebum ripping out his left wing as claws dig giant wounds down his side and back. Jaebum is only slightly wounded as he’s giving it everything he’s got. They may be the same size but Jaebum has more strength because he’s not alone. He has a pack and a mate where Sky only has himself. Namjoon already cleared out the facility and took over everything. They even got locations as well as access to everything Sky owns so he now has nothing. Jaebum wastes no time, not allowing Sky to recover as he grips his neck next and tears hard and fast. Seconds later, Sky’s body slumps to the ground lifeless. Jaebum stands over his body, roaring in triumph as the others comes out to see. They did it. They won! They defeated an Underworld leader and they got to Mark. So where was he? “Oh no…” Jimin’s voice rings through and Jaebum looks down to see everyone parting and making room. Their expressions falling as Jinyoung moves past with Mark’s body in his arms. Mark’s head is resting against Jinyoung’s shoulder, two little bundles curled up on his chest. Instead of happy smiles, it’s full of sorrow and disbelief. Mark is still so pale but it’s as he walks past that they can tell. Yugyeom bursts into tears as he can’t hear Mark’s heart beating and it just confirms things even more. Jinyoung stops in front of Jaebum, barely holding it together himself as he gently lays Mark before him. He steps away and Jackson is by his side instantly as Jinyoung breaks down. Jaebum stares down at Mark’s lifeless body. It can’t be. They won. They came to rescue him. Leaning down, he nudges Mark’s body but he doesn’t move. No sound or sign of life. He makes a pitiful noise, roaring out in pain and sorrow the next second. He shifts back, all focus on Mark. It just can’t be. “No, no, please, Yien…” He scoops up Mark’s body into his arms, fingers caressing his face but Mark doesn’t open up his eyes. He sobs hard, the two tiny bundles moving as they make little noises of their own. They nuzzle against Jaebum and it makes Jaebum sob harder. “You did so well baby. Not only did you give me such precious babies, you protected them so well…” his voice cracks in between. “But how am I supposed to go on? I can’t...I can’t live without you…” He looks at Mark’s face before crying harder. He leans his forehead against his, letting it all out before he hears it. A faint heartbeat. After a moment, he feels the warmth thrumming under his fingertips. It makes him pull back with wide eyes as he watches Mark slowly opening his eyes. Blue eyes stare up into his in confusion, “Bummie?” Jaebum doesn’t even stop the onslaught of tears now as he pulls Mark up into his embrace. The tiny black dragons hop onto their shoulders, wrapping around them. Mark doesn’t understand what’s wrong as everyone is looking at him while balling. “You know, I had a strange dream with Danny in it.” Jaebum shakes his head fondly as he pulls him into a kiss. The pack is heard hooting and hollering. The twins were even making noise to the love between their parents. Mark beams, catching sight of them and taking the twins into his arms. “Look at them, Bummie. A girl and a boy. And the boy has two different eye colors.” One eye color each of his parents where the girl had all blue. “Lilly and Kyo,” Mark coos as he curls them in close and nuzzles against them. Mark is just too adorable, not even realizing what had transpired a moment ago. Jaebum ends up kissing the top of Mark’s head, “I love you so damn much.” Mark purrs, nuzzling into Jaebum, “Let’s got home.” 

A few months later and a random night, Jaebum walks into the bedroom to find Mark already asleep with the twins curled up in his arms protectively. Jaebum smiles, soaking up the sight. The twins finally shifted into their regular forms. They had Mark’s angelic looks but Jaebum’s hair color and matching beauty marks above their left eyebrow. They’re getting used to their regular forms so they’ll shift back and forth randomly. Jaebum is beyond happy either way. He has his mate. Has his pack still and now a family of his own. With defeating Red Dragon, he now reigns as an Underworld Leader as well as holds a closer relationship to BTS. Jackson was right. He’s not his father. Nothing he feared happened because he didn’t do it alone anymore. He was released from his chains. He knows there’s more that awaits him, but this time, he won’t do it alone. Mark’s eyes open, two little canines peeking out as he looks up to him, “Stop staring and come to bed, Bummie.” Jaebum beams, striding over to Mark and snuggling in behind him. “US TOO!” Bam shouts as he rushes forth with Yugyeom on his tail. Jinyoung and Jackson don’t even ask and Youngjae is magically already there. It’s cramped and chaotic but it’s full of warmth and love. Smiles and laughter ensues and Jaebum is so damn happy that his Mother sealed his dragon away. For if she never did, he never would’ve been in this world and had what he has now. Silently thanking his parents, Jaebum quiets everyone down and falls asleep with a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! For this part at least. Onto the next part of the series! Until next time...


End file.
